Miraculous Twins
by Elle-chan101
Summary: Twin style story this time with a lot of fun gags for me to have fun writing :3 and it involves the fox miraculous too. Oh yeah, I am totally gonna have fun.
1. Chapter 1

Meet the Dupain-Cheng Twins

Chapter 1

Waking up to his sister's alarm with a loud groan to wake his sister. His hand finding her cuddled up close to him under the blanket like normal with her cell phone going off. Normally he didn't mind but since school was going to be a hassle with whom he'd have to contend with. Well, he wasn't looking forward to it. He shook his sister and looked to her messy black hair glowing blue in the sunlight from the window behind him. The more that song went off, the more he wanted to wake Marinette up. Shaking her once again, she finally woke up. Groggy and clearly still asleep as she let go of him. Allowing him to grab the phone and turn off the alarm. He had to lean over her but it was worth it to see her awake and clearly aware of what they would have to endure. Both turning a single stare that made them both groan unhappily. It wasn't the school that bothered them. This school had the programs they wanted to learn about. His being science and hers being fashion. It was the students, particularly ONE student. Chloe Bourgeois, the daughter to the mayor of Paris and the one girl that bothered both. She had a sudden fascination with him of late but hated Marinette for some unknown reason.

"Dorien, do we have to attend this school? My bad luck is all I want to deal with. I don't want Chloe back on that list," Marinette's unhappy voice asked of him.

"Much as I would love to keep my dear twin away from that petulant child, I have no power," He said to her, crawling over and getting off the bed. Picking up his own phone, he unlocked it and turned on their favorite song. "But I can help make it a little better before we get there." With a bow and hand held out to her he asked, "may I have this dance madam?"

It made her smile as she uncovered herself and put her hand in his. Letting him pull her close and dance around and then run down the stairs leading up to loft and to their dresser. Both laughing as they got their clothes quickly. Marinette returning to the loft as Dorien changed below. He could hear his sister singing along with him as the song kept playing. He grabbed her new bag and his new bag as he saw her run back down with their phones. Tripping on the last step and having her be caught by him. The song faded away as it ended with her back on her feet and the two heading down through the trapdoor. Once below, they went to the bar for breakfast where their mother looked less than pleased to see the two already off to a late start. She excused since it was the first day but it probably wouldn't happen again.

"I hope you two are on time for the school from now on," Sabine told them as she set their breakfast before them. "you really can't afford to miss too many classes if you two wish to succeed."

"We will be fine mom. The most we'll have to deal with…" He started as his sister's bad luck struck again, making her drop her glass of orange juice onto the floor. "...is Chloe."

"And my bad luck," Marinette groaned as she kept eating again. "I'll clean it up before I go mom."

"It's going to be fine Mari," Sabine told her gently. "You are clumsy, not bad luck." She walked around with a towel and cleaned up all the glass she could and the juice. "Besides, you never know. Your bad luck may go to Chloe after today."

"You say that every day I start a new school mom," She said as she finished her breakfast and grabbed her backpack. "Anyways, thanks for breakfast mom. Gotta run."

"Wait up sis!" Dorien said grabbing his bag as he ran after her.

Both then ran downstairs and skidded before they hit their dad holding a box of treats. No doubt for their class or for themselves to enjoy on the way to school. Only to be told as he handed the box to Marinette that they were for the class but he made enough for them too. Producing a second box for Dorien to carrying. After saying bye and promising that they'd tell who made the treats, they left the bakery and headed the end of the street. A couple people waiting for the crosswalk symbol to turn on.

"Man, can't believe we gotta do this for dad again. This happens every year. What does he expect this to accomplish a side from expanding the bakery's image?" He said as they saw they had the right to cross now.

"Y'know dad, always trying to help," Mari smiles as they went to cross.

It was like slow motion once they saw it. A very elderly looking man in a red hawaiian shirt and tan shorts was walking slowly with a car coming at him. They looked to each other and then at the old man and the boxes they held. Agreeing with one another they threw the boxes to the ground and ran towards him. Both gently grabbing him by the arms and moving him to the street just as the car sped on by. Mari tripping made the three fall to the safety of the cement. All three groaning as they recovered from the fall. Dorien was the first up and spotted that he had smashed his box. It was still closed so they were good still. Didn't matter to him since he wasn't a fan of any confections filled with cream of tartar anyways. Getting up, he pushed his out of his way and helped the elder up first since he was the one the two saved him. Marinette was already up on her feet anyways and dusting the old man's clothes off gently.

"Hey, you okay?" Dorien asked him. "Sorry for the trip. We didn't mean for that to happen."

"It's okay, thank you for the save," He said. "You two are alright?"

"Yeah, so long as you are safe," Marinette told him as she picked up her box and Dorien's box. "And it seems as if no one else got hurt so we best get going."

"Yeah, can't be late for school, later and take care and be safe okay?" He shouted as they ran off.

"Master, what are you thinking?" A turtle spoke to Master Fu.

"Those twins might double the help plus they are rather cute girls," Fu smiles. "They also seem to have the same heart and strength. I think we found two holders already."

"Which ones shall they get then?" Wayzz asked as they headed into the bakery they walked out of.

* * *

Reaching the school, Marinette grinned at Dorien and hugged him with one arm. Just as the rain started to pour down on them. Both twins groaned and walked inside. Holding hands as they ran into the one person they didn't want to bother with at all. Now though, as she made them back up out the building, Chloe stood between them and the entrance of the school. When she knew they were thoroughly soaked to the bone, she smirked and walked away with a flick of her stupidly tight blonde ponytail. Dorien looked thrilled to know she was finally over him. Marinette was happy too. Hugging him to show how she felt.

"I can finally pursue the one I want Sis!" Dorien cheers and smiles. "Wait...you think she'll like me?"

"Depends," Mari said as they walked towards the stairs leading up to their first class of the day. "Who is she?"

"...Rose," He blushed with a smile. "I have had a crush on her since childhood."

"Aww, then ask her bro. Once class is...y'know done but ask her. I am sure she might at least take a shot with you. Besides, no girl could resist you," Marinette's sass said. "I mean come on. Until now, Chloe has been ALL over you."

"True," He grinned. "Alright."

Once at the classroom door, he opened it for her and let her go first. Watching her trip over a very familiar shoe. Before she could hit the ground though, he caught her by the arm and pulled her close. Asking if she was okay and getting a nod as both saw that her luck had spilled all the treats onto the floor. It only made her look down as he walked in and stepped over the foot to see Sabrina, Chloe's bribed minion standing there. She never met him or clearly at least didn't know about him judging by her fearful facial expression. He loomed over her until she ran back to Chloe's side. Instead of going to her though, he helped his sister clean up her mess and hope nothing else happened to her today. Looking at her gently, Dorien smiled and got one back. They then saw an extra hand helping them. A girl with a light brown skin tone, dark reddish hair and golden eyes behind glasses. She smiled at them both and they waved at her. When they got the treats thrown away, they turned to see Chloe and Sabrina had taken a seat above Nino who waved to Dorien then.

"Hey Nino, how have you been?" He asked as the girl next to them took another seat reluctantly. "I'd sit with ya but...you are near an awful hornet it seems. I wish you luck in not being stung."

"It's okay. Seat got reserved for the hornet's new target anyways," Nino said making Marinette laugh.

"You remember Mari right?" He said letting her take his bag for him.

"Heck yeah, she has gotten quite cute but…" the old friend held up his hands at the twin boys glare. "I know the rules."

"Thanks but if you do want to try...let me know," He said ignoring his sister's plea to leave her love life be. "What love life?" he joked as he sat down.

Soon a blond model even Dorien knew about ran in just as the teacher walked in. Taking a seat as he was told to be on time despite his...schedule demanding him to leave every other second. It was clear their teacher Ms. Bustier wasn't happy about this model being late but now Dorien and Marinette knew why she was over him. This kid was all over Paris. Perfume ads, fashion...you name it, he was the face of it. It made sense she'd pick out the one kid with a future already set in place. When he looked over to Dorien after whatever it was Nino said, he waved. The twin only looked away to show he didn't want to get in trouble.

After class ended, Dorien stood and watched Marinette and the new girl named Alya stand in front of him. His sister introducing her new friend and her brother to one another as Nino and the model walked over with Chloe on his arm. At least he looked as uncomfortable as Dorien did when she was on his arm all the time. The teacher left the class with the other students and soon Mari and Alya were leaving when Chloe started a tirade of complaints. It wasn't like they could do much with the rain on going so most were under the covered parts talking to one another. They watched as the model known as Adrien Agreste tried to get Chloe off but kept failing. It only seemed to amuse Alya and Marinette. He was glad to see his sister finally got a friend. Nino and him weren't as tight but they hung out when they could.

At the end of the day and after all the classes, his sister had a best friend. One that considered him a friend too. Before she left, he got all three in line for a selfie photo on his phone. Once all in place, he took a picture of all three smiling at the camera. They all saw a limo pull up and then watched Adrien get in it. They didn't even wave and looked up at the cloudy sky. At least it wasn't raining, they could at least enjoy a walk home without getting too wet again. Alya had to go a different way but the twins hugged her by and left to go back home.

* * *

 **Ah...the gags I am going to have fun with this one. *cracks knuckles happily* and yes, I purposely had Fu mistake Dorien for a girl JUST because him and Marinette are identical twins. :3 Oh the fun I shall have with this one.**


	2. Chapter 2

Meet Adrien Agreste

Chapter 2

This was meant to be the day he got to go to public school. The day he proved to his dad that he could handle this. That school wouldn't put him in any danger at all and that he could handle himself and come back home in one piece. If he could prove that to him then Adrien would be scot free and could finally attend a school. One he hoped would help him make friends and even find some joy in his life. Not that seeing his dad wasn't worth it but the visits weren't always good and when they did see one another, it felt awkward. Plus, he always had something on his schedule that just left little time for him to even enjoy his own room. It was empty since his mother up and vanished without a trace and since then his dad locked him up like some...princess in a tower. Great as it was to show such devotion to protect him from whatever caused his mother to vanish. Not great to keep him from the entire world with the only times he was allowed out was photoshoots, model sessions and lessons.

He snuck out though. With his bag over his shoulder, he was running towards the school. Hoping to not be late. Hoping that he could make friends and not just have the one friend chloe. He didn't mind having that blond girl as a friend. He was flattered she wanted him as one. It was nice at first too since she always seemed to talk about another guy was she was fawning over as a child. Recently she had started to drool over him and while he tried his best to...tolerate her, it was hard to make her realize he wasn't interested right now. He had to work on getting out of his father's iron grip. He wasn't even sure when that would happen but until then, he didn't want any romantic entanglements. Running through the park to avoid the road as much as he could, he cut through it again and crossed another street he knew would lead to the school.

With one final turn, the rain poured then. He stopped and looked up at the sky. It had to rain? Now of all times when he was just at the school entrance? The blond groaned and ran on anyways. Going up the steps and stopping at the front door. Steps, wet steps were there as if someone got stuck outside in this soaking rain. Walking inside, they led to the staircase that he had to go up. Shaking off the curiousness, Adrien ran up to the stairs and then up. Going into the classroom he needed just as the teacher entered. Spotting the empty chair closest to him and...Chloe. The teacher called Ms. Bustier told him to be on time despite his fluxing schedule. Something he knew he had no control over to begin with. He skipped an entire photoshoot just to get here. Walking to his new chair and sitting down, he looked at the only guy next to him.

"Hey, Adrien," He waved.

"Everyone knows who you are dude. I'm Nino, nice to meet ya," Nino said as the teacher was still setting up for the new year. "Also, if you want some friends. I have a few over there. His name is Dorien. His twin sister always sits next to him or close by. Her name is Marinette but you can't see her right now. Not with her brother blocking her from view but that is normal."

With a quick glance to where Nino had gestured, he spotted Dorien looking at him. The blond could only wave really since the class started and from how quick this Dorien looked away; clearly wasn't gonna get in trouble. He looked forward too. Letting the teacher start the class up and hoped that he could focus with Chloe behind him and a feeling of being...intensely stared at. He was lucky time seemed to fly by so fast because class seemed to end as fast as it started. Standing up, he was made to turn as Nino pointed out Dorien's twin sister Marinette. He had to admit she looked pretty cute. She had another girl next to her and both appeared to be getting to know one another with Dorien looking happy to see his sister happy.

"Since you are new I suggest we get you and Mari introduced right away. Those twins are awesome to hang with," He said as they started to head their way.

Soon Chloe was on his arm and holding it as if he would disappear the second she blinked. Even as they walked over to where the twins and the other girl which he heard was called Alya stood. The minute he was there, she started to complain. At first, it didn't seem to bother the trio before him but soon enough Alya and Marinette walked away. Dorien seemed to understand how he felt the more Chloe clung to his arm when he tried to get it back. Even as he stood and left to the room. Probably following his sister since he read it in a book that twins usually stuck close to one another and when he walked out with his blond friend on his arm, saw he was right. Dorien was with his twin and Alya. Both girls clearly amused at his tormentor and he tried to pry his arm free but failed each time.

Each class the was same afterwards and while the twins weren't always in the same class, he did notice it was hard to tell who was who. Nino was in all his classes too thankfully and seemed to know who was who though. He had physics, math and science with Dorien. History, P.E, and literature was with Marinette. Nino also knew which twin could do what. If he ever needed help with anything science and stuff, to go to Dorien. For the rest, Mari or the teachers. The only time the twins would together with him in the same room was for today, when arriving at school, during breaks and lunch and when leaving. He wasn't sure how they could stay so close when they seemed to be almost different. Mari was great at fashion and history as well as athletic. Dorien was a wiz at science and math but no interest in the physical aspect it seems. Unless he took fencing and Nino didn't know it.

At the end of the day, with Chloe on his arm still much to his dismay. He spotted the twins and Alya leaving. All three looking as if they had a great day whereas he felt as if he made no progress at all in making any other friends than Nino. He sounded like a great guy and he was sure after a day or two, he'd make more but...that was if his dad let him leave ever again. Once outside in the sprinkling rain, he saw a limo and groaned. Managing to finally pull his arm free when Chloe was on her cell phone. Taking the chance to head over hesitantly and getting inside. Both Natalie and the gorilla as he liked to call his bodyguard were scowling. Unhappy about what he did. The gorilla quietly driving him home. Once there though, he was instantly sent to his room.

He didn't let Natalie or anyone escort him though. Stating he could find his own way around this empty and lifeless manor. Even slammed the door on Natalie when she appeared to behind him and locked it on her. He ignored her pleas to have him open it as he let his bag fall to the floor. Walking over to the couch in his room and sitting down on it. Growling in anger until a box made it fade, replaced with confusion as he reached for it. Turning it around and examining the interesting artwork on the box. It was red ink burned into some well polished wood. Most likely Chinese or of Asian design from the looks of it. When he turned it upside down, the lid part opened a ring dropped onto the table. Carefully picking it up, he looked at the plain silver band. It had no gem or no value to it whatsoever. Nothing about this ring said it had to be kept in such a nice box.

"Are you gonna keep staring at it or put it on?" a small voice startled him to look from it to where the source was.

A small...black looking cat was floating right before him. At first, he went to scream but the cat instantly saw it coming and somehow kept his mouth shut.

"You scream and I swear to cheese I will not let you know a thing I know understood?" Plagg groaned, making Adrien nod. He let go and sighed. "I am a kwami or to you humans a fairy like creature. I am here because you got chosen to be a hero with a few conditions set upon you though." He stopped Adrien from talking again. "Just listen. As a kwami I can transform you into a hero with the power to destroy. Its called cataclysm. It destroys anything it touches. However, once you use this power I grant you, a timer will go off. If this timer goes off while you are in public, your hero disguise will fall and all will watch your transformation fade away." Plagg waited for his holder to say anything. Once he got no reply, he continued. "That being said, once the transformation ends, you have to feed me food. I prefer Camembert cheese."

"Ew but okay," Adrien commented.

"Any questions?" Plagg asked the blond.

"No"

"Good, put that ring on and when you ready. Say transform me and I will make you become Chat Noir, Ladybug's superhero partner in fighting crime," Plagg said. "ugh...Tikki is right, that is corny as heck."

* * *

 **Alright, the heroes are set. Well Adrien is. next chapter the twins will get their...two. I honestly can't wait for the gags.**


	3. Chapter 3

First Transformations

Chapter 3

Returning home, the twins walked in and passed the counter where their dad sat handling a customer. They said hi to him and then hi to their mom as they moved to let her carry a boxed item out towards the waiting client. Opening the door for his sister, Dorien grabbed the closest crescents and let the door shut. Handing one to Marinette and asking her if she wanted to go back to school despite Chloe being much worse now than the past years. It was muttered quickly to him as they walked upstairs but he heard her say yes. Only to be followed by the fact that she made a new friend. He was glad to hear she wanted to actually talk to someone and even wanted to go back. He definitely wanted to now as well but mostly because the classes he needed to succeed. He wasn't sure if Marinette had what she needed but fashion wasn't exactly his area of expertise. Probably math but he would have to ask her and see if that was indeed what she needed.

"Hey bro," Marinette spoke up as she opened the door to their upstairs home. "Can I ask something?"

"Shoot," Dorien told her walking by and thanking her as she followed.

"Do you think I should take math for my fashion? I know that I use a ruler for measurin and stuff but I am not sure if I actually need it," Marinette asks walking by and towards the stairs to their room. She stopped and looked back at him. "Or is that me just being the usual worrywart again?"

Smiling as he walked to her, he placed a hand on top of her head. Making her look at him for answer or something to show an answer to his question. Whether or not he had one though was up to life. Honestly, he didn't know what she needed aside from her already amazing talent. Hell, she made all her clothes down to the imprint on her shirts. Even he asked her to make him some clothes and boy did she. Finally though, Dorien looked at her and let his smile say it all. It told her she didn't need anything but that special raw talent she already had in her hands and head. It was enough to let her feet carry her body up the stairs and into their room. The trapdoor left open as Dorien heard her speaking to him. He was too busy checking his messages as he entered their room and shut the trapdoor with his foot.

"Bro…" Marinette said as he looked up from his cell to see a box in his face.

A wooden one with burnt red ink in a very ancient chinese fashion. The lid itself attached by a single hinge and looking brand new. Both looking to one another while trying to figure out who put this here for them. They didn't own anything like this at all. There was also no way their mother could afford such a thing. The twins then remembered the old man. He probably gave these boxes to them as a thank you gift. He really didn't have to though. So long as they kept some one safe, well it was thank you enough. It was probably too late now though and neither knew where the guy lived. The only choice was to accept them. At least now they had a jewelry box of sorts for...well random items. His sister wasn't a jewelry fan really. She had one pair of earrings and it was mostly for formal wear. Mari wore them randomly though so it really didn't matter.

"Oh hey...earrings. Aww, they are ladybug designed!" his sister said making him see that she opened her box up. "Oh! I could make my prom dress early based around these!"

"...really?" Dorien asked her.

"No, I'd make the dress but probably never wear it because no boy ever asks me to prom. You know this," She said taking the earrings out with one hand. "But these are cute. I feel bad though. These look really expensive. We have to find that old man and thank him properly."

"I agree," Dorien nods as he opened the one in his hand and saw...a fox pendant? "Well...this is lame. Someone must have thought I was a girl cause...they gave me a fox pendant. Girl colored even…" Mari put her box down and walked over, putting one of the earrings in and laughing. "It's not funny sis. I am a guy. Not a girl!"

She put the other in and went to speak but couldn't went a red and black spotted...thing flew out of the earrings and in front of her. It said it's name is Tikki but Dorien got between her and Marinette. Silently claiming that he'd make sure no harm came to his sister. It only made the red and black spotted thing nod proudly.

"Please listen before you alert anyone. As I said, my name is Tikki, I am a kwami. A fairy like creature that is given to those chosen to become Ladybug. A hero to help save Paris and the world from the evil of Hawkmoth. He has a dear friend of mine named Nooroo. With your help...we might be able to find him and save him." She said waiting for them to nod which they did and continued. "I help your sister become Ladybug. She can use a power called Lucky Charm to aid her in battle against Akuma, the villains Hawkmoth makes out of any and all negative emotions, and free them from the corruption by breaking the item the akuma is in and purifying the butterfly that Hawkmoth uses to corrupt said human."

"What happens after she uses this power?" Dorien asks.

"She has about five minutes to find a place before the transformation fades away. After all that, you have to feed me something to get my energy up. During the transformation I can heal any damage but sometimes it doesn't always work. I do try but I can't guarantee success each time. Does this calm your worry?"

He nodded and pulled the pendant out. Putting it on and seeing a fox kwami appear. Like Tikki it introduced itself as Kitsune and as he thought. Said normally, he had a girl for a holder. This meant the old man mistook him for a girl. Great, this just opened a whole world of jokes that his sister could use against him. Not that she would all the time but...it would happen. Unlike her good luck power, he had illusions and...his main power was mastery of illusion or something. He wasn't sure but whenever he used some...major illusion spell, like lucky charm it would give him a timer. A timer which was located on that necklace. Once it was explained, both kwami kept staring at them and then suddenly remembered something. They said that the two had to say a phrase to activate the power in the item. For Marinette, it was Spots On. For Dorien, it was Tails In. Both sounded lame but hey, heroes right?

Marinette was the first one and once the light faded, his sister was clad in a tight leather suit of red and black spots with a mask covering her eyes with the same color scheme. Before she could face him, he grabbed a tie back and pulled her hair into a ponytail. It made the look complete as she turned to face him. A yoyo around her waist as he took her hand and spun her once for full effect. It made him nod in approval as he soon said his lame phrase and transformed into his own...costume. It was all orange with a white stripe down his torso with an orange belt around his waist. He had a fluffy fox tail and ears with a flute on his back.

"You know…" Marinette said crossing a single arm over her stomach and walking around him with her other hand on her chin. "A nip and tuck here and there. A change in style to fit more the boy's body and what not and I could make this for a male hero too."

"You think so?" Dorien said. "What about you, Ladybug?"

"Easy, I can easily change this up but I can't think of anything really for it. I mean...black spots with red. Nothing comes to mind. YET," She said as she headed up the stairs leading to their bed. "We should...practice bro."

"Yeah," He nods. "And maybe learn how to actually handle our powers eh? Could make it worth it right? Heroic twins and all?"

"Yeah, but as a team," Marinette said grabbing his hand. "And only has a team, okay? I need you. Good Luck Charm or not."

"I am not gonna leave your side. Even as a hero, I am your twin first and foremost," Dorien said as they walked onto the balcony over their room.

"Okay, let's practice," She grinned.

"Right!" He cheers.

* * *

 **First day as heroes and already making sure to be good heroes to Paris and each other. Good heroes right there.**


	4. Chapter 4

StoneHeart

Chapter 4

The twins quickly landed inside their room just as their mother shouted it was time for them to get up. They were already up though. Had been for a few hours since both wanted more practice time then they got yesterday. The two had to get homework done before tomorrow and deemed it more important than being a hero for the moment. Plus, they were still new at this and had to try and learn how to handle their time even more know. When they did get home yesterday though, Mari instantly started to sketch out an idea. Dorien didn't get to see it but he was sure he'd see it soon. A yell in the present time made him realize that Marinette was now getting dressed down below and not tripping for once. It made her happily shout her bad luck had been cured. He went down once he figured it was safe with their phones and saw her wearing a pair of jeans she made with no flowers seeing as the shirt she had on covered that. It must have been a new design too because he had never seen the shirt before. It had a flower with the words: 'I may look girly but I am tough' under the flower. A fitting phrase to describe her.

"Hey, go down and tell mom I'll be down soon," Dorien said throwing her phone towards her. "And make it to go breakfast. I want to reach school on time for...y'know."

"Hey, we just got done making you two heroes. We wanna break," Kitsune whined floating over to him.

"I know but in order to make us worthy to be your holders, we should learn to avoid harm and make it less work on you guys," He said. "You are giving us the power to help people. It's the least we can do."

"As appreciated as the thought sounds, we can handle it and you'll do fine. You didn't get picked because of being thoughtful. You were picked because you wanted to keep others safe," Tikki said as Marinette grabbed a small purse she made long ago. "So please don't over do it and just focus on going to school okay? We'll be ready for when you need us next but it has to be for a real battle okay?"

"Okay," Marinette said opening up her purse. "You can hide in here Tikki. I can get some mini cookies or something in here with you but it's all I can really do."

"OH! Count me in!" Tikki squeaked happily as she flew into the purse.

"Hurry on up bro."

Marinette left and soon he was following her down the stairs in jeans, loose short sleeved white shirt and a hooded blue vest on. Proudly grabbing his bag and her bag once again, he shut the trapdoor behind him and tossed her bag towards her. His twin caught it though easily. Smiling as she reveled in her luck getting better since meeting Tikki. Unlike how he was ready to be a hero, she was still iffy. The two only recently got their...things and with her being very nervous about actually helping him to save the world. Marinette was gonna stick it out. It wasn't in her to make a pact with him and then back out. It was the idea of people and an entire city relying on her. The one girl who used to have the worst luck possible. The girl who no one ever saw unless Dorien was at her side. It scared her the most to know they would rely on her. When they were outside, he finally grabbed her hand and got her attention on him.

"Hey, are you still worried about...y'know?" He said to her as they reached the crosswalk. "Are you still thinking about not helping me?"

"What? No. I never back down from a pact or deal with you. I just...am I the right person to really save people? I have had the worst luck until now. What if it comes back and overpowers this sudden good luck?" She groaned and held her backpack tightly with one hand. "I don't want to disappoint anyone. You...Paris...other heroes. Hell, the villain might find me a disappointment!"

"Shh, first of all," Dorien whispered to her when she got a few people looking their way. "You won't let anyone down." He led her across the street and made her keep walking. "Second, you have the power of good luck. No bad luck can harm you and I won't let it harm you. My job is too keep you safe and I'll do that. Thirdly, as a hero, I can safely say I trust you to help me keep anyone and everyone safe."

Marinette breathed in and then out in silent agreement. She couldn't argue with that logic. Not like she would have been able to prove him wrong otherwise since none of these...akuma things seemed to had made an appearance. So she really couldn't say she'd fail when she hadn't even had a single fight under her belt. Even if she met another hero, she couldn't say if she was bad or good for Paris. Just a new hero learning how to manage her time and everything else in her life. Her brother speaking again made her focus on the present.

"Say, if there are other heroes. We can just ask for their help. That way, you won't feel too pressured and you will have support at every turn," He said. "So long as they don't flirt with you."

She had to laugh as he looked ahead. The two enjoying the conversation until they reached the school and saw Chloe again. The twins looked at one another and sighed. At least it wasn't raining but neither wanted to deal with the blond girl at all. It was bad enough that Dorien used to have to deal with her on his arm and seeing his sister suffer. Now...they would have to contend with threats about her father ruining their parent's life or their lives. It didn't bother him but it would bother his sister. Though, Marinette never really shined when the two were together. The most she did shine was alone and it was almost amazing to see it happen. Instead of being very quiet, she was strong...confident in who she was. Even before becoming a hero, Mari had the confidence to match her will.

They walked to the school just as a limo pulled up. They were confused and watched for a little while. It was the same limo that Adrien model got into yesterday but he got out in seconds with a big smile and greeted Nino. Nino greeted him back and walked inside. The twins just shrugged off whatever happened as his life and headed towards the door. Alya joining them and greeting Marinette happily. The two girls hugging already and talking as if they knew one another for years and not just a day. Giggling happily as they passed Chloe and the face the blond made when ignored made Dorien snicker. The face made Chloe's already small face appear squashed almost. Walking towards her and passing her, she instantly latched onto his arm like old times and suddenly squeezed it with a strange flirting face.

"Someone has been working out~" Chloe cooed rubbing against him. "Adrien may be hot but you just bounced up a few Dori-poo."

"Look, as much as I'd love to...chat and what not. I have pressing matter Chloe," He said to her, breaking his arm free. "But hey good luck with that."

He walked away and then up the stairs. Seeing his twin up ahead against the railing and looking down. She looked to be gushing and cooing over something. It was probably someone cuddling up with their partner and when he reached the top, he was right in a way. Ivan, one of the students in her class was writing something down while looking at Mylene. From how he was looking at her, he was clearly crushing on her. He wished the guy the best while leaning against Marinette.

"Seems they were meant to be huh sis?" He grinned.

"Who is what now?" Adrien's voice said as the model walked over and looked down. "Him?"

"Ivan, genius," Marinette said, missing the blond's crestfallen face. "And yes, it's meant to be Dorien. Don't make fun of him for that. I think it's sweet."

"I am not making fun of him. I am merely agreeing that if he wants her to go for it," Dorien said.

They all smiled as Ivan stood proudly at his work and walked over to where Mylene had gone to. It was the restroom and since none could see through walls. They decided to go into the classroom to talk among themselves. Chloe hanging onto Dorien and Adrien both. Only the twin pulled his arm free and grabbed hold of his sister's arm a second later. It made Chloe growl as he left and saw next to Marinette like normal with Alya between the two. He didn't mind though. So long as he could make sure she was safe, it didn't bother him.

* * *

Mylene heard the final warning bell and panicked. Finishing her business in the stall and flushing. She ran to the sink and hear steps outside the door. Great, not only was she late but no doubt Sabrina was there waiting for her or worse. Blocking the door and keeping her in the bathroom to get her in trouble. That girl did anything Chloe asked and never seemed to care who she hurt either. Oh well, it didn't matter. She had to try and beat Sabrina to the punch. With a quick wash of her hands, she ran out with them wait. She didn't see Sabrina so that was good and even better saw a clear shot to the door leading outside the locker room. She ran towards it just as a dark figure stepped out before her. Skidding didn't help her either as she just slammed right into them and fell back onto the floor. Whining as she looked up, Ivan helped her stand and then turned red. Whatever was on his mind would have to wait, they had classes and she was already late for them.

"Ivan, I gotta go," She said turning to leave.

"Wait! I...I wrote this for you," He said holding a piece of paper up. "Um...please listen."

Mylene stood still with glances to the door she had to go through. Ivan had to hurry or she'd be late. When he didn't do anything, she went to say bye but stopped when what she guessed he called singing come out of his mouth. It was cringe worthy had her covering her ears while running away. Seeing this made Ivan instantly quiet and crumple the paper up. She hated him for sure now! This was stupid. Not only did the love song not work, not only did he fail in telling her how he felt but he scared her. Walking to the side of a locker wall, Ivan looked at his written lyrics. They weren't bad lyrics. They were telling her how she made him feel as if he were floating on air, that Mylene's smile was like the sun and moon in one person. Yet she ran from him.

"Greetings, I am Hawkmoth," A voice, deep but powerful mentally spoke to him. "I felt your feelings of rejection and send you a gift of power to prove to the one you love you mean what you say. All I ask in return is but a small favor." A ring and pair of earrings appeared in his mind. "Get me these two items and I can easily guarantee that you and your love will be together forever."

"You got it Hawkmoth," Ivan agreed, feeling power surge from within him.

* * *

Dorien sighed as he looked at the math teacher and the outside. The teacher was still writing formulas and he had most written down but now he couldn't see the ones he needed. So he currently sat waiting for that chance. Plus, he was next to Mylene who looked very worried. Did the confession Ivan wrote scare her? Or did she brush it off to get to class on time and now regretted it? As someone who had their own crush, he could get why Ivan would be nervous. So why did Mylene look like that now? He focused back on the teacher just as screaming made the entire class stand up. It was Mylene's name being screamed among many others that got his attention. It was next door. The class his sister was in! Getting up, he ran to the classroom door with the teacher demanding he stay where it was safe. He ignored it and ran while screaming Marinette's name. Instead of her though, he spotted red and saw her outside waving to him. Taking the hint, he ran to the nearest empty classroom and let Kitsune out of his camo jean pocket.

"Kitsune, tails in!" He shouted, holding his hand out to show his miraculous was now tied around his wrist.

The fox grinned and transformed him. Allowing him to jump out the school window and land next to her on the roof.

"Evening Ladybug, Kitsune here at your service," He said.

"Good to know you have my back," She said grabbing her hand. "Come on, battle number one reveals all what we need to work on right? So..let's see if I have what it takes to be a hero."

They looked back to see a huge stone guy grab Mylene and jumped down to the streets. Followed by...another hero. Said hero also spotted them and used a baton to reach where they stood. A black cat, a fox and ladybug. How life threw them for a loop.

"Hey, didn't think there would be others but you must be Ladybug. My kwami said you'd be the one I'd help fight these kind of battles with but...didn't mention you big guy," The blond said. "Names Chat Noir. You are?"

"Kitsune, I also happen to be her partner," He said, eyeing the black cat and not like him already. "Don't pull any tricks cat. I am watching you."

The cat held his hands up as Ladybug walked right by him, "come on. It's our first real battle. We can't screw this up."

"And we won't," He said as his sister took off on a run. The cat looked at him. "What?"

"Nothing, you two seem close. She your girl?" Chat asked.

The question made the fox run by and miss the smirk, "oh single lady eh?" Chat muttered following the two.

They ran across the roofs in search of the big stone guy. Following the screams of Mylene and soon others from the panicked streets. They finally found him walking down the road leading to the Eiffel tower. One hand with Mylene in it and the other free. Where was this akuma located that she was supposed to find and purify? She ran along the roof with the other two superheros and whined mentally to herself. Her first battle and she was already failing in the first step! It should be easy to locate the akuma! Why was it so hard!

"Have you found that...what's it called, akuma thing S-I mean Ladybug?" Kitsune shouted.

"No…" She said stopping when they couldn't use the roofs anymore. "I am already failing the first part of the battle. I told you didn't I? I am not cut out for this!"

"It's our first real battle! We are allowed to fail because of it. Just try Ladybug. I promise you, me and Chat will back you up. Just focus on what you need to do," Kitsune said to her.

"He's right y'know. Leave it to us while you locate the akuma. Then let us know what we need to do next" The black smiles at her.

She nodded and the three heroes jumped down and ran to where the cops had the tower closed off to civilians. Many of the cops shooting bullets at the stone creature walking to the tower but only make it grow in anger and in size. If they kept up, things would only get worse. She begged the cops to stop but wasn't heard until the gunfire stopped. The moment she told the main officer that he should let the three of them try, she was told to stay out of the way of people who knew what they were doing. It made Kitsune fire up a well prepared tirade but she stopped him. Turning to face the stone creature and stating she'd prove they could handle this. Standing ready and looking back at the two with a smile.

"You know we can handle this!" Kitsune told her.

"Yeah, leave this to us," Chat said. "Any ideas?"

Ladybug went to tell one idea but gagging made the crowd and the heroes fall silent. The stone creature was...choking. Holding his throat as if he was gonna either throw up or die. The louder it got the more she realized he was going to hack up something. Unsure of how dangerous it was and what to expect as she had people fall back even further. Once it was done, black butterflies flew out into the face of what she could only guess was Hawkmoth. Speaking towards them and demanding that they hand over the fox, ladybug and cat miraculous to him and save Paris the trouble of their destruction of the city and its innocent lives. It made her scoff and then clap while walking towards him.

"Nice try, what was it, Hawkmoth? We know who is causing trouble and it isn't us!" She shouted. "Hear me now, Me, Kitsune and Chat Noir will find you! We'll track you down and YOU will be the one giving us your miraculous!" She ran towards the tower while swinging the yoyo between two poles. One in a long tight line, she jumped and used it as a spring to launch herself up and pulled the line up and threw it around and threw the black butterfly face. Absorbing each and every akuma she saw until she landed on the tower. Looking to Paris, she smiled. "Hear me Paris, I vow to keep you all safe from Hawkmoth and this…" She opened the yoyo as if she had always known how and held it up, releasing the purified butterflies. "Is my sign of showing you I mean what I say!"

Kitsune heard the few people clapping and smiled. His sister truly was remarkable at times. Though his happiness ended when that cat claimed to love whoever was behind that mask. It made him look at him and earn a confused stare back.

"What?" Chat said.

"You don't even know who she is outside the mask and you claim to love her?" The fox said, ears twitching in irritation.

"Hey, I just met her. So it's natural but I swear to you. I am going to win My Lady's heart," Chat said.

"Your...YOUR LADY!" Kitsune shouted.

"Yoohoo~ Boys," Ladybug whistled. "The akuma remember~?"

"On the way My Lady!" Chat cheers running towards the tower with Kitsune on his tail. "Don't worry, I'll let you be my rival for her affection. Just don't let this cat catch your tongue too often or you'll bite my kitty dust."

Kitsune growled as they both jumped and reached the area where Ladybug was looking at Stoneheart. Still searching for the akuma's location but staring at his closed hand where Mylene was still grasped. Judging by her stare, she found it but was thinking on how to get to it.

"What's the plan My Lady?" Chat Noir asked, surprising her. "Assuming you have one course."

"I do, the akuma must be in his closed hand. The one with Mylene in it," She said.

"Help me! Get me away from Ivan!" Mylene shouted.

"Its Ivan?" Kitsune commented, missing Chat's stare. "Hey Ladybug, didn't he have something in his hand when going to see her?"

"Yeah! I bet that's it!" She said hugging him. "You are a genius! It must be what he wrote to confess his love to her! If we can get them closer...we can set him free and purify the akuma! I am so glad we became heroes together Kitsune!" She kissed his cheek and jumped down.

"Heh, beat that Kitty cat," He grinned.

"Just you wait, this cat has an entire bag of tricks," Chat stated.

"Just to make this more clear across the board. "Me and her are very close. Good luck on breaking our bond."

"Instead of playing "My Horse is Bigger Than Yours" how about we focus!" Ladybug shouted from below.

Both looked as Ivan, still as Stoneheart stood and threw a fist towards Ladybug. The two panicked and jumped down. Kitsune grabbing her and Chat using his pole to block the attack. The fox landed and set his sister down. Running with his flute ready to be used as a weapon as well. Chat asked his sister how she planned to get them closer. Seeing as he had the girl clamped in his fist and missed the smile on her face but Kitsune didn't. Ladybug threw her yoyo around the clenched fist and Stoneheart's face and pulled the two into a kiss that ceased any and all attacks. Instantly making the stone facade fade and leave Ivan and Mylene standing together. Before anything else went wrong, Kitsune stepped on the rock, reluctantly with chat's help and destroyed it. In seconds a black butterfly flew out of the item and was caught in Ladybug's yoyo. Her saying bye to the white butterfly. Now she had to figure out how to fix Paris unless they missed a step. It was silent before she finally threw up her yoyo and shouted Miraculous Ladybug. It did the trick but she probably had to use Lucky charm next time. It did release a bunch of ladybugs though and fixed any and all damage and he was sure that counted the school.

"That was amazing My Lady," Chat's voice said making Kitsune look as see that darn cat kissing his sister's hand. A beep made her push him away and run to his side.

"Gotta run kitty cat, lets go Kitsune. Our timer is almost up," Ladybug said.

Kitsune smirked as they two jumped and then with her yoyo string sailed away. Leaving the cat to simmer in jealousy at the eiffel tower. They landed near the school and let their transformation ware off as they hugged.

"I am so proud of you sis," Dorien said.

"I didn't fail. You were right. I should listen to you more often," Marinette said as she let go and walked out and around to the school with him. "I think...I can handle this. You?"

"You kidding? So long as that...cat, doesn't bother you too much. We can handle anything!"

"Pound it?" She said, fist in the air.

"Pound it!" Dorien grinned fist pumping her back.

* * *

 **Finally! *cracks knuckles* this one hurt. I literally tried to make it...not too much like origins but close to it. Plus, the gags will come. I just have to work up to it. Also, I like how Chat thinks Kitsune is totally dating Ladybug xD stupid cat is stupid.**


	5. Chapter 5

Bubbler

Chapter 5

Waking to a very obnoxious fox, Dorien sat up and looked around to see he was alone in the bed for once. He heard giggles down stairs and guessed it was Tikki and Marinette. Both were talking with the words like "I hope", "they" and "like" and it only happened when she was making something for someone fashion wise. Something his sister did as a pep talk to herself. Now though, Tikki was involved and it made the thought so cute that he had to smile. Listening in along with Kitsune, both heard the girls suddenly go quiet as if making sure they weren't heard. A few minutes of rustle and bustle though got him curious. Pretending to just wake up, he got out of bed and walked down the stairs. Since the first battle, she had been hard at work and while he wasn't able to find, see or know about it. It was clear she was proud of it or at least the progress she was making. Once downstairs, his twin threw a blanket over the only half made mannequin. Covering it up as she waved at him. Crossing his arms as Kitsune landed on his head, he walked over and grabbed the blanket with one hand.

"So...you know how I have been working on something well. It's done. I finished the last touches and I hope you like it bro," She said grabbing the blanket as well. "Ready to see?"

"Ready when you are," He nods as both grinned.

"1,2...3" They said pulling the blanket off together.

Under it was something that made him grin like a child at christmas as well as impress his kwami friend. A long white trench like vest covered a short sleeved orange and white ended shirt and white pants. She had black gloves on the desk that she picked up and held out for him to take. Telling him that she worked extra hard to make this form fitting, lightweight but still look like a boy all for him and Kitsune. The fox kwami just loved it. Flying off her brother's shoulder and around the outfit. Doing...whatever to make it so that it was part of the miraculous her brother wore. All the while Dorien hugged her, thanking her for the amazing gift and then leaning back to ask about hers. She responded that hers wasn't as good but Tikki liked it and she was glad to hear that. Before he asked her to, she became Ladybug.

She took the old form fitting spandex and changed it up to a short black cocktail dress, around her waist was a red and black spotted formed into loose ladybug like wings with a ladybug button holding it like a half cloak around her legs. Boots with red and black spots on her feet with black socks, fingerless red and black spotted gloves and a red and black spotted bow in her hair. Dorien just smiled at how cute she was. He would have said that but she never believed words like that. Instead, he took her hand and spun her around once. Watching the lightweight fabric flow easily with any small movement. It seemed to pass on that he loved what he was seeing and made her release the transformation. Kitsune had fused the outfit into the fox miraculous and Dorien instantly transformed to try it on. Once done, he was in it and spun around with a child like grin. Tail swaying like a dog happily.

"I love it! Thank you Marinette!" He said hugging her and letting go. "Look at me! I look like a guy!"

"You still have a miraculous made for a girl," Marinette reminded him.

"Sis!" He whined as she just laughed at him.

* * *

The room was quiet. Only the ticking of the clock and Plagg in his pocket the source of sound and company in this big home. He was waiting for not only for the schedule but as well his request on having a birthday party. It was his 15th party and much to his pain, it was always a no to a party. He hoped for a different response this year. He just wasn't holding his breath or hopes up. It would probably be a no like always or some other excuse to keep it from happening. Adrien swore his dad ran on nothing but a cold, emotionless heart at times. There was still an entire day but it all depended on what was said about the party idea. Steps broke his thoughts but he didn't look up until he was handed a tablet with his schedule. Another photo shoot for a new line and perfume ad today. When she went to leave, he asked about his request and was told that his dad thought it'd be a bad idea. He sighed and figured that'd be the case. He got a happy birthday from Natalie but it still felt hollow.

So much for having a good birthday this year. He stood without finishing his breakfast and headed upstairs. Plagg flying out of his shirt as he shut his bedroom door and headed into the bathroom. His black cat kwami following him and wishing him a happy birthday with the usual stinky cheese grasped in the tiny paws. It was unbearable to know that of all this kwami wanted, it was stinky cheese. Worse part being was that he had to wear so much cologne to mask the smell that it felt like it warded off any from talking to him. He sighed as something Plagg said caught his attention. Mostly towards that Kitsune fellow. They hadn't had a battle in a while but the two heroes were definitely worth meeting. Mostly Ladybug though. Adrien sighed as he remembered each and every fluid movement of hers. She was still knew but the way she instantly went from being so nervous to someone who saw him as an equal. It just felt amazing and remembering made him smile. Only for it to fade when Kitsune claimed that he and Ladybug were really close.

This meant...by his guess too, that they knew one another outside the mask or at least who the other was. Either friends or crushes, he was bound determined to show Ladybug he was worth her affection. Much more than that sly fox and who would love a fox when a cat was just too cute for words? Even if she showed no interest in either, he was gonna change that. He couldn't wait for the next akuma attack and while it had been awhile since the first, he still remembered day one. One again, Plagg had to fly before as he brushed his teeth with another piece of Camembert.

"Well...at least you won't have any competition for the love of your life," Plagg said.

"What are you talking about?" Adrien said, mouth full as he gurgled and spat the water out. "That...fox guy Kitsune is my rival. I have to prove to Ladybug that I am ten times better than him."

"By doing what exactly? You guys help her capture and purify akumas as a team. Outside that, what do you plan to do?" The black cat asked him, eating the entire piece of cheese. "Plus it looks like Ladybug has no interest in you or this Kitsune guy."

"Well that will change," Adrien said walking out of the bathroom and grabbing his school bag. "Watch me Plagg. I am gonna win Ladybug's heart from that fox."

He left the room with Plagg flying into has bag quickly to hide. One quick walk outside and to the car and soon he was at school with Nino for the day. He had a photo shoot at lunch today so he couldn't stick around but he was going to at least talk with Nino. As he got out of the car, he saw the twins Marinette and Dorien or at least...one of them. The other was talking to Dorien and he wasn't able to tell which one. Even as he walked over, it was hard to tell. Only when Nino said Marinette did he know who it was.

"Hey Nino, so I guess my birthday party today was canceled before it got started. The one I texted you about," Adrien said to him.

"Your birthday is today?" Marinette asked.

"You didn't know that?" Chloe's voice said. "How can you not know that! How dare you talk to him when you don't even know his birthday!"

"One, I don't read fashion weekly as if it were my entire life Chloe," Marinette said, holding a single finger before the blond girl's face. "Two, I have a better life and a twin that keeps me much more entertained than a magazine. Three, said twin is the one that doesn't even like you." She then turned to Adrien and Nino who were stunned at what she said to Chloe. "Anyways, Happy Birthday Adrien. I didn't know so I will try and get you something later on or maybe treat you to lunch?"

"I am having lunch at a photo shoot today, sorry but maybe another time," He offered. "Like...a belated lunch date."

"Course," She said as Dorien was suddenly between her and Adrien.

"Did I hear _date_ in that offer Mr. Agreste?" He said glaring at the blond.

"Easy Dorien," Marinette sighed pulling him away. "It's a date. Lets go bro."

The twins walked away as Nino patted Adrien's stunned back, "you need to know one thing right now. Dorien is the most protective brother of his sister. Not even I can get a date from her and just because she agreed, _doesn't_ me he won't tag along."

Nino walked away as Adrien sighed and walked into the school to start school like normal.

* * *

The lunch bell rang and released the students. Many leaving school grounds by walking home. Adrien waited with Nino for his car and heard his friend tell him that he was going to talk to his dad about having a party after all. Thinking that he could reason with the old man and make him see that today was meant to be marked with a celebration before life got a hold of him. As appreciated the thought was. Adrien knew it wouldn't do any good and even said so as he left the school in a regular car, being driven to a photo shoot location. While Adrien was gone, he took advantage and headed to the Agreste Estate via a taxi. Spending his lunch money on the fee but happy to have done so as he got out and headed to the front gate. With the ring of gate doorbell and asking to speak with Adrien's father, Nino was let in and walked inside. Seeing a woman he guessed assisted the old man. He stood by her and was told that Gabriel would arrive soon.

He waited and soon saw Adrien's father in a white tuxedo and glasses walk before a large picture of him and Adrien together. Turning a scowling cold face to him and making him almost back down but only reinforcing his mental strength as he put in a request to throw Adrien a party. Listing off that the blond always stuck to his schedule as planned, never gave him any trouble, always got good grades and even hoped to spend more time with him. He mentally disregarded the original part which was him insult Gabriel for such bad parenting. It wouldn't help his argument in getting Adrien the party of a lifetime. By time he finished, Adrien was back and and at his side. Smiling at Nino begging for a single party. Sadly, one look to his father's face said it all. The answer was no and all he could do was tell Nino that it was a wasted effort. Proven right when Gabriel banished Nino from the mansion without a second thought.

He stormed out instead and got stopped by Adrien before he could leave. Even now, Adrien said his dad was stubborn but it wasn't fair. His friend turned 15 only once. He deserved this! Sighing, he pushed the blond's hand off his shoulder and said it was just too harsh and too uncool of his dad to pull this stunt on his own flesh and blood. Nino stormed down the steps and through the gates. Heading to the park close by and claiming a bench to sit on. Blowing bubbles from an almost empty bubble bottle and watching another child be told that they had chores to do. Even crying and begging to play more but being told no. It only made him more irritated that he couldn't do anything! By Gabriel's eyes, he was a child! If there was a way to throw a party and not have a single adult to stop him. He'd throw Adrien the best party ever!

A black butterfly flew onto his bottle of bubbles but he looked away. Only for a deep voice suddenly talk to him from inside his mind.

"Hawkmoth is my name and now yours is Bubbler. I will help you rid of these...adults but in return I ask only for Chat Noir's, Ladybug's and Kitsune's miraculous," He said.

"Yes Hawkmoth," Nino agreed, standing up and feeling power come from within him.

* * *

Dorien and Marinette finished the bought lunch they ordered from the cafe and walked out just as something zoomed right by them in the sky. Leaving pink bubbles to float slowly down and at first they looked harmless. Until they attacked and sucked up each and every adult they touched. Turning green instantly and floating away into the sky. Taking the adults with them, screams of terror from the kids and the floating bubbled adults filling the sky. The twins ran towards their bakery and saw their parents floating away too.

"Mom! Dad!" Marinette shouted.

"Greetings kids of Paris. The adults have decided to give us kids a day off!" The akumatized victim spoke appearing in the bubbles around them. "No chores, no rules and all the day to play away for us kids and what better way to start this parent free day than a birthday bash! My gift to the kids of Paris!"

"You know what to do sis," Dorien said as the two ran into the bakery and let their kwami float into view.

"Tikki, spots on!"

"Kitsune, tails in!"

The two transformed and ran out of the bakery. Waving the each kid as they jumped onto the roofs of Paris. Fireworks blasted off and showed the party was at the Agreste Manor. This meant the akuma would be there. Looking at one another and grabbing each other's hands. The jumped along the roofs towards Agreste Manor.

* * *

Finishing his lunch, Adrien slowly stood and cheered for the usual birthday lunch with a fist pump to the cold air around him. Grabbing his school bag as he headed out into the lobby and shouting to see if Natalie or his dad was home. All he got was a cold silence like normal. Sighing, he turned and headed out the door without a second thought. Stunned suddenly by his classmates shouting and cheering happy birthday to him. There was a table with snacks and punch to his right and a dj station to his left behind them. Did his dad organize this? No, he said no to a party. A voice then made him look up.

"Hey hey hey birthday boy, guess what. Daddy ain't here and no other adult for that matter. So while cats are away, the mice are gonna play," a very colorful akuma said, one Adrien knew right off the bat.

"Nino?" He said.

"The bubbler has invited all your homies to celebrate your special day!" Bubbler cheers, jumping off a floating bubble and landing at the DJ station. "It's time to party!" He started the music up and the small crowd danced slowly to the very upbeat music.

Adrien ran back inside and into his room. The music blaring in through the windows as he looked at his ring and then heard Plagg talking to him.

"What's the problem Adrien? You got what you wanted. A party just for you," the black cat said as if Nino didn't matter.

"But Nino got akumatized. I need to help him," Adrien argued.

"You may never get another chance like this again. I say you enjoy yourself for some time, transform and capture the akuma and then bam. Day saved and you got a party all for yourself."

Thinking about what Plagg said, the blond smiles, "y'know what? You are right. This is the one day I can do whatever I want. Saving Nino can wait then." He ran out of his room and rejoined the party.

* * *

Arriving on the roof or wall...of the Agreste Manor, both Kitsune and Ladybug saw the kids and then the akuma. He waited for that stupid cat to show up but the only one he saw was the model and going to the party. He guessed he was the guest of honor which meant the victim was Nino.

"So much for relying on that black cat," He muttered.

"I am pretty sure that the akuma is in his wand but I don't know," Ladybug said. "Should we attack?"

"We have to. Mom and dad are in danger," He said. "I got an idea too." Playing his flute, he made an illusion of himself and Marinette in civilian form.

Their copies walked into the party and were instantly greeted by Alya and Adrien. Adrien was enjoying himself but Alya and the rest looked unhappy. Soon, the copy of Dorien with the copy of Marinette got onto the stage and confronted the bubbler. Claiming that they wanted their parents back and that they didn't do anything wrong. It made Nino made and pull the bubble wand out and swipe at them. Making the copies fade away. It gave the real Ladybug confirmation that it was the bubble wand they had to go after.

"Hey! We got party poopers!" The bubbler shouted as the kids looked up. "Before I send you both into the sky, give up your miraculous. And don't waste my friend's party time!"

"No way," Kitsune said. "True some adults aren't always the best but they always try their hardest to keep their kids safe. We are going to bring them back and you aren't going to get what you want from us right Ladybug?"

"Exactly, so come and try Bubbler," She said as they landed and the kids ran for cover. "Wonder where the cat went."

"Right here My Lady and just in time," Chat Noir said as they two heroes saw him perched atop the table. He then saw the new outfit for her and smiled. "You look cute My Lady. I knew you had talent in fashion but this shows how well you make yourself look."

"Can we please focus?" Kitsune grumbled. "Y'know on the adult hating akuma before you blatantly flirt away?"

"Look out!" Ladybug shouted, spinning her yoyo around as bubbles were went flying at them.

Chat Noir and Kitsune helped fend them off by twirling their own weapons and soon smirked at the villian. The smile making them worried as he snapped his fingers and the bubbles they fended off made one big bubble around them.

"Just like adults, no fun at all," Bubbler said.

"Kids need adults," Ladybug told him. "As Kitsune said, some do fail and make a lot of strict rules. Yes it sucks but kids need adults to show us kids what not to do!"

"They love and nurture their kids best they can," Kitsune said, hearing Chat mutter something but ignored it.

"You have to bring the adults back!" Chat threw in.

"No way and since you three want them back to badly, why not…" The bubbler ran at them. "Go float along with them!" He kicked the bubble they were in high into the air.

They tried to fight their way out but it was air tight.

"Chat, your cataclysm," Ladybug said.

"Why didn't you suggest that about 500 feet ago?" The cat asked.

"Don't take that tone with her," Kitsune growled.

"Boys, we can't stay in this bubble forever. We'll run out of air," She said, seeing the black cat hero grinning at her. "Use your power now or we'll die."

"Right, Cataclysm!" Chat shouted as power formed in his hand from his ring and soon was slammed against the bubble.

It broke and soon the three heroes were falling. With a quick look to the Eiffel Tower, Chat's staff and the flute her brother had. She had Kitsune form a bridge after Chat Noir launched his staff into the tower as a real base for it. Soon They landed on her brother's illusion and and then jumped down and landed safely on the street.

"The akuma is in his bubble sword," Ladybug said tossing Chat Noir his staff. "We have to hurry and purify the akuma."

"I agree, let's hurry along. That means you too cat," Kitsune said.

"Hey, I told you didn't I? I wasn't gonna let up just because you two are close," Chat Noir said as he followed Ladybug closely. "Keep up fox boy."

"Stupid cat," He muttered running after them back to the Agreste Manor.

They found the Bubbler trying to make the kids return to the party but none were having it now.

"Sorry to burst your bubble bud but no one wants to party with you anymore," Ladybug said to him.

Before he could swing his bubble sword, Kitsune made the illusion of a wall protecting the kids. It made the Bubble mad and turned to strike them but didn't see them. Instead, he was grabbed by a yoyo and then tripped by Chat Noir. The bubble sword got grabbed and broke by the black cat who bowed to Ladybug. She used her yoyo and caught the akuma before it could fly away. While she purified it, Kitsune glared at the black cat.

"You need to leave her alone cat," He said.

"I see no problem with what I am doing. If you are that worried I'll steal her then up your game fox. You may be able to create illusions but I can give her the real thing," he said holding a rose up and walking over to Ladybug. "For you, My Lady."

"Ah...thank you," She said. "You might wanna hurry and get somewhere safe though."

The black cat kissed her hand, flashed Kitsune a smirk and jumped away. Leaving her to leave with the fox another way and landing in an alley as the transformation ended. The twins walked into view as the adults returned safe and sound to where they were before the attack. Marinette still holding the flower in her hand.

"You think he'd be less subtle about his feelings," Marinette commented as Dorien took the rose and crushed it. "Dorien."

"I don't like that cat," He muttered as they headed back to their school. "I don't trust him."

"We wear masks to hide who we are. We can't be anymore mistrusted then he can be bro, She said to him and then walked away.

* * *

 **I am going by the episodes with different changes and what not and yes. The girl gags have started. I am so glad that people caught on to what I did with by naming Mari's twin Dorien. xD**


	6. Chapter 6

Mr. Pigeon

Chapter 6

The class was all gathered in one room after lunch today. None were told why though and while they waited. Most started to speculate it had to do with Ladybug, Chat Noir and Kitsune. Some said it had to deal with the love triangle between them while others said it was the akuma attacks and it was a new drill to learn. The rest decided to stick to their tablets or whatever they were doing. Alya was on hers with Nino next to her. Both had their headsets in and seemed to be jamming or something how they seemed to be touching the screen at random times. The only other one distracted was Dorien. He looked back at Rose and then away. Poking his fingers to the side while looking at his pocket. There was a dance coming up and not a school dance. It was being hosted by Mr. Agreste. It was for charity for the school and each student had to come either stag or with a date. It was recommend they'd come with a date. There would be a prize for the best looking couple. When he was sure he had the guts to ask her out after buying the tickets, he stood and walked up to her chair. Surprising her but making her smile at him when he waved.

"Listen, I know its sudden but I was hoping you and me could...go to the Charity Dance for the school as...our first date?" He asked her hand in his pocket to pull her ticket out.

She got quiet as she stood and looked down at her hands pressed against the desk. Then up at him and shook her head. Explaining that she was already going with Juleka. He breathed in and then out as he muttered oh. Rose apologized and he said it was okay but when he walked away, he just slumped by the rest and sat down next to his sister. His twin saw his face and gently touched his hand to show her support. It got him to smile a little as the principal, Mr. Damocles and Mrs. Bustier walked in and had them all stop their activities.

"We have a school project for you all to complete by the end of the day. You all have ten hours to complete this task. It must be handmade and your own design. The judge is none other than Gabriel Agreste, the father to our very own student, Adrien Agreste who will model the item for the next photoshoot," Mr. Damocles said proudly. "Now then, theme for this year is…" a picture of a derby hat appeared on the smart screen behind both adults. "Derby hats."

"Derby huh?" Dorien grinned looking to his sister. "Think you got what it takes?" Dorien grins at her.

"Please, they are easy to make and why would I make one for a contest I'd probably lose?" She asked him.

"Hey, never know unless ya try right?" He said nudging her. "Come on. Give it a shot at least."

They were dismissed and the twins left the classroom and headed down the stairs to a nearby bench. Both sitting down as she pulled out her sketchbook. Flipping to an empty page, she put her pencil behind her ear as she looked at her twin. It was his idea to pursue it so she had to make him suffer. She knew how to as well.

"So, how is your...friend," Marinette asked. "Y'know the one that usually has a _female_ holder?"

"Really? You have to bring him up? He is fast asleep in my bag sis with a large bag of cream of tartar filled scones okay?," He grumbled to her. "Of all things to give me, a female based stupid…"

"And here being a hero is your most desired passion," She sighed sketching a plain derby hat sketch. "I guess I can find another Kitsune."

"Please, that fox doesn't even have any cuteness to him," Adrien's voice making both freeze and look to see him practically green with envy. "Ladybug deserves someone like Chat Noir, not a fox that can create illusions."

"Says the fanboy of the cat," Dorien said. "What do you want Adrien?"

"I wanted to take up Marinette's offer on that lunch date. If...you don't mind that is," The blond said. "There is a cafe I know near the Eiffel Tower. I hear it's pretty good."

"And near my spot for ideas too," Marinette smiles closing her sketchbook and looking at her brother. "You got quiet. Everything cool in that head of yours." She moved to stand in front of his worried face and smiled. "Don't worry about me. I'm a big girl and know what I can't handle." She poked his forehead gently. "I will always call you for help Dorien. Just this once though, let me try and handle my first friend date. Okay?"

"...I'm trusting you this once but if he hurts you," Dorien started.

"I know. Call you," She smiled as he stood up and hugged her. "I'll be fine." With a gentle push, Mari got him off her and walked away with Adrien. "See you later today bro."

As they walked outside the school, Adrien looked back and saw that Dorien had followed to the door but stopped. The blond looked back at her as they turned and waited as they crossed the street. When he looked back, there was no one. Taking the chance, he cleared his throat and got Marinette's attention.

"So, is he always that protective?" The model asked her. "He acts as if you are going to leave him behind and never come back."

Marinette laughed lightly as they stopped at a crosswalk, "we were always real close. It's not unusual for him to follow me around or make sure I am okay for real. When we were younger, we could go a few hours away from one another. The only reason he is like this is because of Chloe. He worries she will actually try bodily harm because we are close and I am put over her. Even now he worries."

"Has Chloe…"

"No, I don't think she'd dare try now," She said as they crossed the street and kept going. "But he worries still. So it's really hard to see me go alone with someone. And when it's a boy Chloe knows, it makes him more worried." Adrien finally had her eyes on him. "And you know her. You worry him. So if you want to be my friend or at least get him to be nice. Bringing me back safe and sound is the best thing you can do."

"Easy enough," The model grinned making her laugh. "Lets hurry then. I can't keep him waiting."

The two arrived at the place Adrien mentioned. It was a small cafe with a great view of the Eiffel Tower to boot. It was also her favorite place to sit and think about designs. The blond then walked over to a door and opened it for her. She walked inside and he followed. Both seeing a few sandwiches and drinks they could order. Once they got their food ordered, they got a table and Marinette pulled her sketchpad out incase she had an idea. Focusing mostly on Adrien since she promised him a date. It wasn't an actual date though. Not to her but something to show he did have some people who were happy he was alive. Even if she barely knew a thing about him aside from how he looked physically and that he was a model.

"So, what's it like? Being his twin, because no offense you two look a lot alike. I can never tell the difference. You just look like a version of him with longer hair. The same for him," Adrien told her, it made her laugh. "What's so funny?"

"It's just..people think he is a girl cause of it," She said, covering her mouth. "It's actually quite fun to know he suffers because of this at times."

"No way," Adrien grinned. "Do you guys ever change into the other?"

"Once but we haven't done in it in a long time," She said as their food and drink was delivered to them. "Wanna eat this outside? They have tables to enjoy the sun."

"Sure why not," He said as they changed locations. "So what happened when you guys switched places?"

She went to respond but stopped and pointed to a very thin, tall male dressed in a gray suit with a gray hat over brown hair. He walked and moved like one of the pigeons in the area, flapping his wings until sitting on the bench near him and pulling a brown bag into view. Using a bird call from around his neck, he blew into it and called more pigeons to him and threw bird seed down. It made the two smile as the adult seemed to treasure them as if they were part of his family. It didn't last long as a cop instantly broke the pack of birds apart and now stood before the poor guy. According to what the cop said, Mr. Ramier was told many times to not feed the pigeons and that it was forbidden. It would make them leave their waste everywhere. The argument from Mr. Ramier was who would feed his pigeons. The cop merely yelled that every park manager knew about him and that he was banned from every one of them. To add salt to the already clearly wounded man, when the cop said he'd call the authorities, he said he was one of them and told him to leave cruelly. He got up and with slumped shoulders walked away.

"Yeesh, I almost feel sorry for that man," Marinette said.

"Well, gotta admit that he was interesting. It almost like he was a pigeon in human form. All he needed as a feather jacket to complete the look and boom, pigeon man," Adrien said making her laugh.

"That's it!" Marinette shouted, grabbing her pencil.

"What's it?" The blond asked as she sketched something into her sketchbook.

* * *

Mr. Ramier was now at the canal running through Paris. Finding a bench after a very long, undesired filled walk, he sat down and ignored the birds cooing and fluttering about for food. He had none to feed his friends and got banned from the last park he had never gone to. All he wanted to do was feed his friends. The pigeons caused no real harm right? It was easy to clean up what their bodies released. It wasn't a hassle to anyone back then and it wouldn't be now. It just wasn't fair! It wasn't right to ban him from simply feeding his fine feathered friends. Shutting his eyes and lowering his head, he just sat on the bench and thought about how lonely and hungry his friends must be now. After releasing a heavy sigh, a voice from within his mind spoke up suddenly.

"Mr. Pigeon, I am Hawkmoth. Neither this police officer nor any of the other park keepers should stop you from taking care of your friends. What would Paris be without pigeons? What would pigeons be without you?" The voice said as the man stood and felt power surge through him.

* * *

Marinette finished her sketch and looked proud of it. Adrien and her having time to talk. He asked if she was actually going to make something for the contest and she said she would but doubted she would win. Derby wasn't her specialty. It was mostly other hats and clothes for both genders. She even mentioned that she made most of Dorien's and her wardrobe by hand. It impressed Adrien and he complimented her skills with a needle. As they talked, they heard steps. She figured it was her brother but Adrien looking pale made her second and look to see Chloe behind her. Taking a picture of the two and smirking.

"You two look so stupid together," She said taking another picture. "There, now I have two pictures to compare them to one of me and Dorien and me and Adrien. I'll judge who the winner is but you always win huh Adrikins?"

"Uh Chloe, I want to live to see another day and another friendly date with Marinette. Can...we do this later?" He said, looking for her brother.

"No way, why hang with her when you have me?" She said shoving Marinette out of the chair and sitting down before him. "Now about you living?"

"I am so dead," Adrien said standing and helping Marinette up. "Lets go before your twin kills me." He grabbed her bag, his bag and paid with a big tip for the meal.

He led her back to the school but Dorien wasn't there. Adrien sneezing due to the feathers that she had covering her when she was pushed out of her chair. Marinette kept a few for her hat but turns out the blond was allergic to them. He was panicking too as he sneezed and then asked where she lived. The minute she said where, he dragged her there. Reaching it in record time despite the sneezing and getting her inside. Both being spotted by Dorien who was watching the bakery. The minute her brother saw the dust and what not covering her, he was on Adrien. Being stopped only by her explaining what happened. Thankfully, he backed down and looked to the blond. Smiling as she thanked Adrien and then said she had a hat to make. The two boys watched her leave and Dorien sighed.

"Thanks. For keeping her safe," He said surprising Adrien. "She means alot to me."

"Don't worry. She told me who to look out for. I just hope...maybe you will let me and her be friends?" Adrien said holding his hand out. "I promise you that I am not like Chloe. I keep my word."

"Yeah, I know but friends is all you can be. To date her for real, you need to earn more points with me," Dorien told him. "Thank you again Adrien."

He walked through the door Marinette went through and Adrien left the bakery. Dorien walked upstairs and into their room to see his sister already hard at work. All the tools she needed and focused on it with Tikki helping her when she needed it. He sat down and felt Kitsune fly up and land on his head.

"You two have a special bond, y'know that?" Kitsune said. "Many believe that twins...were once lovers in a past life."

"If that is the case, then it would explain why me and her always have the other's back," Dorien said, looking up at the kwami. "Anyways, I have a shop to watch and…" He looked back at Marinette. "She has a hat to make."

After leaving his sister to her hat making and sitting in the bakery while trying to ignore the blaring horns from the cars in traffic. Why couldn't glass be sound proof. He groaned and started to count the pigeons in the area. Not like he had anything better to do really than the car game but every plate said Paris so no point in that game. He counted three so far and then four. Then five...he sat up when two more flew onto a car. Standing, he moved closer to the window and saw more on the sidewalk around the bakery. Stepping back, he ran through the door and up to see Marinette with a hatbox. He guessed she finished her hat and was now watching the news.

"Pigeons have taken over Paris. This is just one of the many alarming situations giving authorities cause for concern," the news reporter on the TV announced as he was now at his sister's side. For a brief moment, the reporter held her finger against her ear. "Yes, I have just been told that someone named Mr. Pigeon is making an announcement."

Soon a smaller screen next to her appeared with the camera focusing on what the twins guessed to be the latest victim of Hawkmoth's akumas.

"Oh dreary day poor Parisans," The victim said cooing like a pigeon after. "Sorry to ruffle your feathers but Paris now belongs to the pigeons."

"Looks like we got work to do!" She said smiling at her twin.

Both nodded and looked at their kwami.

"Tikki, spots on!"

"Kitsune, tails in!"

After a quick transformation, the two were on the roofs of Paris and running along them. When they landed on another roof far from where the Eiffel Tower. Both seeing a lot of pigeons flocking towards the monument and making the heroes stare at the abnormal sight.

"This is...weird," Ladybug commented.

"Weirder than weird," Kitsune corrected.

"Birds of a feather flock together," Chat's voice said making them turn in time to see see him sneeze and roll down the roof to where Ladybug stood. He caught himself before falling off the roof and stood up quickly. "I'm allergic to feathers." He sneezed again and both leaned away.

"Well aren't you going to be useful," Kitsune mutters.

"Hey I ca-" Chat went to speak but stopped as a sneeze started to come. "These birds are only part of the problem. The park keepers are vanishing without a trace."

"What? Then we have to track down Mr. Pigeon and fast!" Ladybug said.

"Where do we find said pigeon if I may ask?" Chat Noir asked her.

"Don't sneeze on me," Kitsune told him.

"I'll try not to but this cat can't help he was born with this problem. Just pretend me and Ladybug aren't here and you'll furry happy," He said.

"Really?" The fox growled. "A fox pun?"

"Told ya this cat has a bag of tricks up its paw," Chat Noir said.

"Well I don't know where we can find him but we can lead him to us," She said getting their attention.

"How?" the two asked.

She led them to a park and put a police cap on both of them, then on herself. Grinning as she stood in place. Kitsune trying to keep his on his head seeing as his ears weren't as small as Chat's. It only made the cat smirk as they waited. Ladybug looking around for any signs of the birds coming towards them.

"Have I told you you look amazingly lucky today My Lady?" Chat said taking her hand and kissing it.

"Haven't I told you to leave her be?" Kitsune said pulling him away from her. "She isn't interested cat. Move on."

"Boy, aren't you the rough type," Chat said. "Wanna make a bet on who she will like?"

"I am willing to bet that it me she likes more!" He said as Chat used the police cap to knock his off. "You…"

"Hey, it didn't even fit your design," He smirked.

"Boys," Ladybug said, seeing a large amount of pigeons coming their way.

"Oh, says the cat in the leather get up with stupid cat puns?" Kitsune said. "I am tens times better than you are Chat Noir."

"That so?" The cat said grabbing Kitsune by the collar. "Want to prove that!"

"Boys!" She shouted, making them turn to see her being carried away.

"Ladybug!" Both shouted, following the birds to the hotel Chloe' father owned.

They landed just as they released her and ran to her side. Kitsune instantly hugging her. Chat Noir watched from the side as if it looked familiar to him. Kitsune leaned back and smiled at her.

"I thought I lost you," He said.

"You didn't. I'm okay," She said.

The heroes looked around for this Mr. Pigeon. Kitsune spotted him just as the birds flew up and encircled them. Flying around with no way out or a way to get to the victim. It was only until they flew back to let the heroes see that they saw a cage around them and Mr. Pigeon hovering on a pigeon made cloud.

"Ready to use it D-Kitsune?" Ladybug smiles at him, missing Chat's glance to her.

"Always ready," Kitsune said smirking at Chat and seeing the cat scowl.

"Hand over your miraculous or my fine feathered friends will launch their attack," he said as the pigeons turned their behinds to the heroes. "1..2.."

"Now Kitsune!" Ladybug shouted.

"Illusion Mist!" Kitsune shouted, using his power and creating a long sword that he swung around and cut the entire cage apart.

The birds flew away as it fell apart and Mr. Pigeon took flight in fear but not before sending a bunch of his feathered allies at the trio. They ran around the railed off area, down the flight of staircase and then through a door. The trio holding it closed as pigeons flew at the red metal door. Making an indent that actually moved the heroes back but never opening it. Once they were sure it was safe, they fell to the floor and relaxed.

"So that's what this power does," Kitsune grinned.

"I hate to admit it but...that was pretty cool," Chat Noir said standing up after catching his breath.

"Yeah," He grinned as they then started to run down the stairs.

A beep made Kitsune stop and see that white part of his tail go out, "I am about to change back Ladybug," He shouted as they kept running down the stairs. "I need a safe place to hide."

"Get a room, get food for the kwami. Me and Chat have this covered," She said.

"Oh, I get alone time with My Lady!?" Chat grins. "See ya fox boy!"

Once down in the lobby of the hotel, the mayor was already at their feet, begging for them to save Paris. Kitsune asked for a room due to an urgent need as given a sweet as well as an order of cream of tartar filled scones. Once he was gone, Ladybug and Chat Noir took another elevator up to get a better view and did. Seeing a bunch of pigeons flying in the same direction which meant they had to follow them in that direction.

"So...how close are you two My Lady. He was quick to leave your side," The cat said, seeing an emotion pass by on her face. "Do you two often split up?"

"Yes and no, depends on what's going on," She said grabbing her arm and looking back at the elevator. "We never...go far at least for long now a days. I don't like being apart from him right now though. He might get hurt outside the mask."

Chat swore he had seen two people with this kind of connection but it was the other worrying for the other. It was hard to think though when Ladybug suddenly hugged him and held on. He grinned and counted this as a point but it faded when her grip tightened.

"My Lady, are you...that scared?" He asked.

"What if he gets hurt Chat?" She said.

Chat Noir gently pushed her back and looked right at her, "he is tough. Kitsune will be back."

At those words, he was back and she ran and hugged him, "we have to follow the pigeons." She told him.

Kitsune looked at Chat Noir, "we follow the birds. Lets go." He said keeping one arm around her as the cat got into the elevator and glanced at them from the side.

This was familiar but it would have to wait. They had an akuma to catch.

* * *

The birds led the heroes to the Grand Palais and as they stood outside looking in, they saw the park keepers Mr. Pigeon abducted in a cage but smaller than the one he tried to hold them in. Kitsune watched as the cat went to sneeze but Ladybug stopped him and looked at to Kitsune. The three ran around the building and when out of sight, Kitsune made copies of the heroes and sent them back around for a diversion. The plan Ladybug had was to use the copies to distract Mr. Pigeon long enough to grab the bird call. Easy enough as they reached the roof and went to the back dome window. She told the plan to Chat Noir and they saw the copies defending themselves from the birds. Kitsune opened the window and jumped in with Chat Noir and soon Ladybug. The surprise attack ruined by the cat sneezing. Mr. Pigeon sent the birds at them as the illusions faded and forced Ladybug to jump before she could call her lucky charm.

Sending the heroes falling down to the first floor and landing roughly on their backs. Groaning as they got up. The birds formed a large group and dive bombed towards them. The heroes dodging and finally Ladybug used her lucky charm. Throwing her yoyo up and then catching..a coin. Even her brother looked at her oddly but it was random so she couldn't get mad about it. It just...what did she do with a coin? Looking around, the world went gray as a steel support, a snack machine and then the coin itself flashed red with black spots. Making her smile at what she had to do next.

"You can't buy yourself out of here," Mr. Pigeon said as they saw him running their way, pigeons swarmed around his hand like a large fist.

Before she said a word to the boys, Ladybug ran at Mr. Pigeon. Sliding under while spinning her yoyo around his ankle as she passed under him as well. Once she was by him, she stood and ran a few feet before jumping up and over the steel support once and landing safely on her feet. In an instant, she was at the snack machine and used that coin to buy the best snack food she could get. Grabbing the bag and then turning back to the stunned boys she worked with.

"Chat Noir!" She shouted, throwing the bag into the air.

"Excuse me but My Lady needs me it seems," The cat said running and then throwing his staff at the bag.

"Snack time pigeons!" She shouted as the birds went nuts for the popcorn.

Mr. Pigeon could only stare in shock as his birds instantly flew to the food that lay scattered about the floor and on him. Not seeing Ladybug pulling the string until he was suddenly off the floor and hanging. She shouted for Kitsune to get the bird call and get he did. Smirking at the cat as he grabbed it and broke it. Releasing the butterfly and watching as she let the poor akumatized guy fall and capture the black butterfly. He looked to the cat and grinned as Ladybug said goodby to the butterfly.

"Hey I got a hug from her before you came back," He said to the fox. "A pretty long one and I returned it. You can't beat that. Even with your long history."

"I always get those hugs," Kitsune smiled, seeing the cat's smirk fall. "Gotta try better than that to win her heart from me kitten."

"Hey guys," Ladybug said getting their attention and see her fist out. "Pound it?"

"Pound it!"

* * *

After returning home, Marinette let Tikki rest in her purse as she and Dorien grabbed her boxed hat and returned to the school. Alya calling her left and right. No doubt about the derby hat competition. They arrived in time but after Gabriel Agrese or...himself on a tablet did as was being showed around to four entries. Once Dorien had hers on the pedestal and it unveiled, he saw Chloe had the same design. When Marinette saw it though, she grabbed his hand. Waiting and making him stay as Gabriel got to hers and then looked back at Chloe's. When she was accused though, she proved hers was the original and all thanks to her signature in the band. It made Chloe run out, Sabrina comically chasing after her and leaving his sister the winner.

"Your hat looks great, Marinette," Adrien smiles as he took it from her. "I can't wait to model it."

"Here try it on now," She said. "Make sure it actually fits cause I literally guessed on the size."

With a nod, he set it on his head and she made sure it did fit but a second or two in, he sneezed it right off onto the ground. She then remembered he was allergic to feathers but picked the hat up anyways and said it fit. Waving by as he left.

"Way to go sis. Told ya you'd win," Dorien said.

"You were right as always bro," Marinette said hugging him.

* * *

 **Damn! These get longer and longer...**


	7. Chapter 7

Stormy Weather

Chapter 7

"Welcome to the finals of the Kidz Plus Competition where today one lucky will be announced as the winner of our new Kidz Plus weather girl!" A man over a speaker happily shouted over a crowd chanting the two girls names.

All cheering as the limo pulled up and another man opened the door to let the two girls out. A blond in a light sea blue dress, heels and parasol got out first and waved to the crowd. Her blue eyes scanning the crowd as another girl with light brown eyes, black hair that shined thanks to her very dark but lovely shade of blue dye. The light green shirt with a simple green flower and black capris making the features pop out even more as the two girls walked down the red carpet towards the building. Their fans screaming their name happily even after they got inside. They were soon inside and in front of the cameras with the host.

"We started off with 5000 contestants but with help from the audience at home we have singled it down to these two amazing young ladies!" He said gesturing to them with a very wide smile. "And now let's welcome our fantastic finalists!" He gestured to his right. "To my right, Aurora Beaureal!" He gestured to his left next. "Mireille Caquet! Who will be the lucky winner! Vote now! Type 1 for Mireille and two for Aurora and remember standard texting messaging payments apply!"

* * *

Both twins stared at the TV and shook their heads. Both ignoring the screaming brat called Manon Chamack, the bratty child they had to watch from time to time for their mother's friend, Nadja Chamack. Neither really said they wanted to babysit either but it was always them being volunteered anyways so it didn't matter. The most they did was ignore her constant attempts to really toy with them. They had the place child proof too. The balcony doors were locked, which made her mad. The only way out was locked and they had the key hidden somewhere, aka in their pocket which made her mad. Their bedroom door was locked, which made her mad. It now just her running amuck about the room with toys strown about. Her attempt at getting some attention. They knew that it was normal of a child to ask for attention. It was their job to make sure she got it.

When said child was a bratty, loud and didn't know the meaning of the word no though, the twins didn't want to bother with it. Plus, if Paris needed them, one would have to stay with the brat. Something neither wanted to deal with alone in the first place. The kwami's were enjoying the show from their pocket though. They did tell the two that if they could handle a child, they could easily handle the next villain Hawkmoth made. Not that either hoped it happened today but hey...evil never rests or something along those lines. A scream made Marinette look to see Manon finally had enough and sat on the floor screaming. Dorien just groaned as his kwami covered his own little ears best he could. Tikki was doing the same and didn't want to hear her yell. Standing up, Marinette covered Manon's mouth.

"If you are quite finished!" She shouted, getting the child's attention and silencing that shrill scream. "We will know ask what it is you want BUT I swear to god, we will ignore you if you throw another fit understood!"

Manon nodded.

"Good now...what do you need?" She asked as the doorbell rang. "Dorien?"

"Got it," He said, getting up and going to the door.

"I wanted a snack," Manon replied. "You promised…"

"I promised you a snack if you behave. Now clean up and I'll get you a snack," She said.

Manon got started on picking up her toys as Dorien opened the door to Alya. The girl walking in and allowing him to shut and lock the door when Manon tried to run out after picking one toy up. He simply pointed to her mess and made sure she didn't see him put the key back in his pocket. Heading to the kitchen to see Alya asking if she'd join her in the park to hang with Nino after Adrien finished a photoshoot there. His sister said no but Alya was insisting that it'd be no fun without the twins to lighten the mood.

"You just want me and Adrien to hook up Alya. We had one date and it was just as friends," She said as Manon finished cleaning up the toys she threw about the room. "Besides, me and Dorien have babysitting duty. I am not going anywhere outside this apartment with her. I have enough trouble making sure she doesn't hurt herself here."

"Oh come on, how bad can a little girl be?"

"Considering that her mother spoils her, bad," Dorien stated as he walked away. "This place wasn't a mess when they left and thanks to her, it is." He walked back to the couch as Marinette told Manon to sit and eat her snack at the bar table. "So you tell us Alya, how BAD can it be?" His twin was soon sitting next to him with Alya joining the two.

"What if I offer to help you guys out?" She suggested. "That way, you can hang out with Adrien, Nino and I and babysit!"

"Again, setting me and Adrien up and we barely know one another. The poor guy has too much to handle right now Alya," Marinette said. "Can I stay...y'know, single?"

"You are too cute to be single," Alya stated. "Indulge my desires Mari!"

"...if I say yes Dorien will I regret it?" Marinette whispered to her her twin as Manon demanded to know who Alya was from the chair.

"It can't hurt. He did bring you back in one piece," Dorien mutters to her. "I think another day won't hurt."

"Fine," She muttered and then told Alya they'd come along.

The girl cheered as Marinette stood and told Manon to wash her hands, face and brush her teeth before leaving for the park. The information making the child instantly behave and run to the bathroom once Dorien unlocked and escorted her there. Alya thanking her for agreeing and stating she'd help with Manon too since she was dragging the twins by the necks practically. It only made Marinette agree mentally as she pulled on her back flats and grab a light windbreaker. Her best friend admiring the denim jean skirt and black tanktop with a ladybug on it. It was a gift from Alya. Ever since her, Dorien and that cat started to save Paris, the internet, shops and other stores sold merchandise on them. Cute as it was, it made her feel like a marketing gimmick than a hero. Yeah, Alya got her a short sleeved shirt with Kitsune's tail on it, a shirt with a green cat paw and then two of Ladybug but...it felt cheap to be wearing something made for fans of her.

She wasn't playing hero for fame. She wanted to keep Paris safe from harm. Even her brother felt like a gimmick and he was always the heroic type. A hug made her look to see Alya hanging on her as Manon and Dorien came back. Waving that they were ready to go when they were. Manon ran on ahead as did Alya. Leaving the grumbling twins to text as they left the room their location to their mother and her friend. They were sure that Nadja would be so thrilled to hear from them taking more "liking" to her...baby but they would make sure to mention Alya in person to their mother who mostly demanded they'd go. Even now, neither twin wanted to put Manon in a park of all things when she was already hard to control.

"If only you could make two of us now," Marinette muttered to her twin.

"If only," He sighed grabbing her hand.

* * *

"This is the moment we have been waiting for!" TV host Alec Cataldi shouts a a timer for 10 seconds was counting down. "The viewers at home have made their decision and the new kidz plus weather girl is…" He paused for an effect as the screen showed the number of votes for both girls. "Mireille!"

As the cameras turn to focus on her with cheering and applause from the studio, Alec grinned at Aurora as he clapped as well. Saying "Better luck next time to her" with a hint of any regards to how she felt. Causing her to run out and him to watch her leave before going back to congratulate Mireille.

While he was doing that, Aurora ran to the elevator and kept pressing the button over and over to go down. Growling as the doors finally opened and let her in. Shutting and allowing her to step back and lean against the elevator wall. Stating that she had the looks, the talent and the ability to entertain anyone while claiming it to be stolen. By Mireille, by the viewers, by the studio and its host. It was taken away from her and they had no right! She was born to be on TV! It was her birthright! Yet some...child like woman with no talent and average looks stole it from her! The elevator stopping and going dark made her anger fade to fear as she looked around. Trying the buttons, the door...anything to get out or at least get someone's attention. This wasn't her day! First the competition now she gets stuck in an elevator! With a whine, she stared at the doors and noticed a black thing wiggling its way through the tiny crevice between the doors. A black butterfly, making her swing her parasol and then open it as a shield. Not noticing that it entered it and spread its evil through straight to her. Closing the umbrella as the power returned, Aurora heard a voice. One resonating deep from her mind.

"So correct you are. You should have won. Yes"

"I should have won, I should have!" She agreed with it.

"Stormy Weather, I am Hawkmoth. I give you the power to seek revenge on them as MY weather girl. All you have to do is bring me the Miraculous. Can you do that?"

"Yes," Aurora smirked as power surged from within her.

"That's my weather girl! Show them all who the best weather girl really is!"

* * *

"And that is a wrap!" the photographer smiles.

While they packed up, Adrien headed to where Nino was waiting with one of the twins and Alya. He wasn't sure which one it was though. Trying to figure it out the closer he got but failing now that he stood...before whichever one it was. When the twin spoke though, he paled. Dorien. Marinette was probably not far behind since Saturday would allow the twins to be together at all times. It was the fact that he was alone with her twin that made things...not awkward but scary. He wasn't sure close he could get with either when both twins. It was difficult enough to tell the other apart. Having them so close and knowing they switched places once already would complicate things even more.

"Don't worry. You brought my sister back to me in one piece. I won't kill you unless you hurt her," Dorien told him. "Besides, Marinette is with that...thing of a child."

"That child is Manon Dorien. Calling her names is just going to make the already strained relationship even more strained," Alya said. "How was the shoot Adrien?"

"Good? I don't know. It's kinda based for a future one so doesn't really count on my record," The blond said.

"At least it's over now right?" Nino asked as Dorien was called over by Marinette for help.

He took off on a run and Adrien watched, "what's it gonna take to show I am a good person to that guy?" Adrien asked Nino and Alya. "Any ideas?"

"Unless you plan to date his sister Adrien, you can only hope he lets you be friends with her," Nino said.

"Great...more girl troubles," Adrien mutters.

* * *

Walking out to where the crowd was shouting Mireille's name now completely, Stormy Weather just laughed at them. Holding her arms above her head with her eyes shut and smiling after she was done laughing. Without looking and speaking to those who voted for Mireille, she advised them to get indoors quickly. It was going to get blustery then lowered her hands and opened her eyes as she stated it was too late. With a simple raising of her parasol, she concocted a storm and swung it to the left and right. Sending each person flying back then using the wind to launch herself into the sky.

* * *

"You promised me the merry go round!" Manon shouted, stomping her foot on her foot on the ground. "You promised!"

"That was before you were bought a Mireille balloon," Dorien stated. "We aren't rich like mommy ya brat."

"Your mean!" Manon shouted at him.

"Let her have her way or murder?" Marinette whispered to him.

"Can we do both?" He asked her back.

"Only one," She said. "Besides...one round of being broke can't hurt. Right?"

"You have money?" He said.

"Adrien never let me pay for that lunch date we went on. So here, take her and go. I'll call mom and see the progress on her and her friend's errand."

"Fine," He mutters as Manon pulled him away.

As Dorien was tugged away by the young one, she pulled her phone out to call their mother. Looking up as the dial tone and then a ringing sound kept going off. She could looked long enough to see Dorien and Manon on one of the unicorns and laughed at the face of utter disgust sent her way. When the voicemail popped up, she hung up and dialed again. Looking over the Merry Go Round to see someone with a parasol floating over it. Marinette ran to get to her twin just as the floating woman used said parasol to send a few people flying away and then the same wind to wrap around the Merry Go Round. Soon turning it to a huge ice block around it and trapping her twin and Manon inside.

"Dorien!" Marinette shouted.

"Go get help!" He shouted. "Go! I got the little one. GO!"

Backing up, she turned and ran out of sight and opened up her purse. Wasting no time as she had Tikki transform her into Ladybug. It was fast and soon running to where the villain was terrorizing the innocent in the park. When she arrived, Adrien and all them were gone. Guessing they ran away at the sign of danger. Thankful for that, she focused on Dorien and ran over. Going over, he smiled at her and promised Manon and him that she save them. Then ran off after promising that Marinette was somewhere safe and told to stay down.

* * *

After his own quick transformation, Adrien located the parasol wielding akuma and jumped onto the park fence. She walked through the destroyed gate and he got her attention instantly.

"Hey Ice Queen, what's with all the terrorizing? Why don't you pick on someone your own temperature?"

She growled at him but he ignored it, listening as she said her name wasn't Ice Queen but it was Stormy Weather. He merely slide down and ignored the clear irritation he had already caused by getting her name wrong. It wasn't his fault she got dubbed the ice queen. He saw her use ice and figured it be the best name aside from Windy. He grinned on the inside as he directed his attention back to her. She was clearly still seething from being mislabeled by him. To add to the ante, he swung his fake tail around with a cat like grin pointed her way.

"Listen, I am FELine more generous than normal today so cool down and will just call it quits today okay?" He said, noting her irritation growing.

He expected her to throw some ice his way but instead, she opened her parasol and blew him away. Literally blowing him into the city and over a couple cars parked alongside the road. Once he landed though, he could only lay there and groan as steps were running to him. He expected it to be the fox since usually Ladybug was always busy but he was pleasantly surprised. Leaning over him was Ladybug herself. She looked amused but her eyes had something else. Worry, if he was right, like something was wrong. Even as she joked about how she thought cats always landed on their feet with her hand held out to help him stand. He saw worry there.

"Well thanks My Ladybug but I had it covered," He said kissing her hand. "What's on your mind? And...where is that fox?"

"I hate to say this but we have no time to wonder that or for your playful flirtations," She said taking her hand away as Stormy Weather found the two and floated thanks to the air around her feet. "But you are welcome. Now then…"

"We should be expecting lightning storms right now!" Stormy Weather declared, pointed her parasol into the sky and sending magic from the tip of it into the sky.

She laughed as the clear sky then slowly turned into black thunder filled clouds. Making both heroes worried for anyone they couldn't see and hoping that everyone was safe inside around the city. This was magic after all. Even if Ladybug could heal the damage to the city and people, there was a limit. They didn't want to test that limit either. Thunder rolled as Ladybug spotted the same purple light that was used to create it gather and then dive at where Chat Noir stood. Without a second thought, she tackled him and took the hit against her ankle but ignored it as the two rolled and landed with him on top of her. The nearly kissed which...for some reason the cat was happy about but she merely grabbed his chin and made him focus.

"You just won yourself a cat fight," He said as he stood. "Get ready!" He ran at her but she merely smirked at him with the parasol pointed at the road he was running on.

"Beware of black ice," She said creating a thick sheet of ice on the road and watching him slip and slide. "It can cause serious harm to those caught off guard. And now remember, wind storms do as well!" She sent a strong wind his way that he tried to fight but couldn't with the ice under his feet.

It even made cars fly back with him. The wind also made Ladybug move back, she was only safe because she threw her yoyo around the nearest light post and held on as she soon was off the ground and still being pushed back. He flew right by her and both tried to grab hands but all she managed was his tail.

"I got you!" She shouted.

"That fox would come in great handy about now!" He shouted. "Don't you two keep close or something!"

"I'm sorry! I can't answer that!" Ladybug yelled as the wind finally died down.

As they recovered, they watched Stormy Weather destroy a screen of a girl while floating away. Sending cars off the road and into buildings. By time they were on their feet, she was gone and they were left to make sure no one was hurt. It didn't take long to see that no one was hurt and they were safe inside. It left her with one issue now, Chat's stare. The minute she said she couldn't answer his question, was the minute he didn't seem to let it down.

"What do you mean you can't answer? Is it something he made you promise not to say?" The cat asked. "You looked worried before now you look...more so. Is he hurting you?"

"What? No! I just...it's part of the secret identity Chat. Telling you would be a huge hint to who we are and I can't do that," She said. "Can we please focus on the akuma?"

"No way, how can this cat focus on her when the one I desire is in danger? Let me at this fox the next time," He said. "Now as for the akuma, a little action with this cat will do."

She grabbed his tail before he could leave, "first of all, regarding Kitsune, he isn't hurting me. Second, you really wanna rush at the girl who just spat wind at us?"

"You got a plan then?" The cat said as she let go of his tail.

"One, just follow my lead though okay?" Ladybug said then muttered, "I hope this works."

The two ran down the street and soon saw the broken screen turn on and show where the akuma was at. The station and she was standing in front of a map and stating that summer vacation was over. The two at least knew where she was located now. Chat even made a comment about how good he looked in a swimsuit and now it would be too cold but when he got no remark, he looked. Ladybug was looking back towards where the Park was located. Holding one arm across her stomach and the clenched around the top of her shirt. That same worried look he saw when she arrived but even more visible.

"The cat suit is just fine," Ladybug said, not looking at him. "Lets head to the station already."

She took off for it with Chat silently following her. He would have to ask her later what was bothering her. Hopefully he wouldn't have to use his power because that would just limit the time to ask. As they ran, he noticed her stride was limp like and saw the cut on her exposed leg. He hoped that her kwami could heal that. It looked pretty deep and how she was able to ignore the blood dripping was amazing but she was amazing already.

"You need to be careful My Lady, you are hurt," He told her.

"No time. I have to save them," She said, being cryptic.

Once at the station, they ran in and stared at a life size cutout of Aurora Beaureal. One that made the two look at the big screen currently. Making a comment about how it reminded him of someone. It struck a bell in Marinette's mind to who it was. It was Aurora! She must have gotten mad about losing to Mireille! Which meant that the akuma's location was in the parasol she had in her hands! Once she told Chat that, she located which studio that their villain was in and took off towards the stairs. Chat on her heels as they went up the floor and arrived at the studio doorway. The two tried to open it but couldn't so as they backed up and her heard her use an awful winter pun. They charged and burst the doors open to see...no one. It was merely a recording playing. Laughing made the two look just as Stormy Weather destroyed the only light source as well as killing power to the entire floor and building most likely. Laughing as Chat Noir lucky had night vision to watch said villain run down a hall and turn. Looking around, he spotted Ladybug staying in one spot.

"Frosty the snow girl is getting away," He said as she went to move but tripped. "Oh? Do I hear a damsel in distress?"

"Some of us aren't lucky enough to have night vision," She stated coldly as he walked over and grabbed her arm.

"No need to bug out. Just trust me!" He said running out of the room.

* * *

Dorien held Manon close to him while trying to keep thinking happy thoughts about Marinette being safe. That cat couldn't be trusted and he didn't like being unable to help her, not what he could make illusions solid and keep her and Paris safe. This wasn't right! He was supposed to be fighting alongside her! She could get hurt or be hurt and he'd be-a hand broke his panic filled thoughts.

"Don't worry. I am sure Ladybug put Mari somewhere safe," Manon told him with a smile.

"...heh, thanks kiddo," He sighed hugging her as both heard ice above them crackling.

* * *

After a lengthy run through what felt like endless hallways, Aurora ran through a door to the stairs they used earlier. He glanced back to Ladybug to make sure she was okay and then back in time to open the door and pull her through to the staircase.

"Okay, that's enough. I think I can manage…" She started to say.

"Duck!" He shouted as a fire extinguisher was thrown over and landed near his Lady.

"To follow your lead on this one," She finished, clearly changing what she originally had planned to say.

He reached the door that Aurora ran through and soon both were on the roof. With their victim floating over head and bragging about how they fell right into her trap. Even calling the two airheads as she opened her parasol and held out her arms. The two could only watch as a funnel like shape was formed and then sprouted into a blizzard like wind encircling the top of the building. How she had them trapped when they could go through the door they went through was questionable but Ladybug didn't want to waste anymore time away from Dorien. After a minute of forming it and probably talking to Hawkmoth, she told them that there was no way out. Ladybug would have retorted but she was currently staring at Chat who had her hand in his still. The cat just seemed content but she claimed it back and said it was needed for the battle. Crestfallen or not, it was ignored and both focused as she said they were only getting started.

With the throw of her yoyo into the air, she used Lucky Charm and was given..a bath towel. What could she use with this! Even Chat seemed a bit miffed and joked that despite dying, they'd be dry. She just groaned and demanded he hold onto his whiskers while she looked around the now black and white world. While Stormy used hail, which made Chat pull her close and spun his staff to keep the hail off her. Demanding she hurry up now with claims of his arms already getting tired. She finally saw the sign, a covered vent and a pipe flash. Grinning, she looked up at Chat.

"See that sign over there? Check it out!" She told him.

Activating cataclysm, he got Aurora's attention, "hey coldly locks! Is that all you got," He said as she looked at him.

The moment he took a huge running start, she shot lightning his way but missed as he dodged and ran around the roof. Being missed each time as he reached his destination. Touching one end and sliding along as he ran his hand along the bar to the other and rusting away the support. With her attention on the sign, Ladybug wrapped her yoyo around one of Stormy's legs while Stormy shot a hole through one of her own signs and flew threw it. It fell onto the covered vent and exposed the fan underneath. Ladybug ran to a pipe slide under, used a crane like object; like she would focus on that for the moment; and jumped off it. The split second she was over the vent. The towel she had was opened and sent her into the air like a parachute. As she went up, Aurora was tugged down by the yoyo string. The spinning crane from her kick knocking the umbrella from her hands and into Chat's. He threw it to her next.

Releasing the parachute like towel and landing safely while hissing in pain, she caught the parasol and broke it. Releasing the akuma and quickly catching it in her yoyo. Purifying it just as Chat was at her side and heard her say bye bye to the butterfly. Throwing her towel up, she used the magic to fix Paris and save the akumatized victim. It just didn't heal the cut on her leg as Chat had hoped it would.

"You should get that checked out," He said, once again seeing her worried look pointed towards the park.

"Huh? Oh...right. Listen I gotta go," She said as he grabbed her hand.

"Wait, at least give me a hint to who you are please?" Chat asked her.

She reclaimed her hand and with the throw of her yoyo was swinging away. Chat sighed and used his baton to go find his own safe place to hide away.

* * *

Once in the park as Marinette and grateful that the skirt covered the deep cut she had still. She ran over to see Dorien safe and sound with Manon in his arms. He put her down and let her hug him and sighed.

"I was so worried about you," Marinette said as Dorien spotted Adrien coming back with Nino and Alya.

"I am okay," He said spotting the blood on her leg. "Are you okay?! Who did this?!"

"The akuma but it's okay," She said.

"No it' not. You are bleeding. Manon, sorry but we have to head home," He said as he let her see why.

They walked right by their friends and Dorien said why they were leaving but missed Adrien's look to Marinette's leg. It was the same spot as Ladybug's cut was and the same length.

' _Could she be…_ ' His thoughts started as he watched the twins and Manon leave.

* * *

 **So long...are these too long? I can shorten them if needed.**


	8. Chapter 8

Identities Revealed

Chapter 8

Landing on the roof, Ladybug laughed as her brother landed next to her and then walked ahead. Randomly singing Money For Nothing by Dire Straits. Dancing around like a fool but clearly not caring if any could actually see him. They didn't have anyway to actually carry any musical devices much to his disapproval. He just had it stuck in his head so he was singing it as they patrolled. Dragging her into being unable to get it out of her head. It was annoying, she grew up hearing her parents replay this song a couple times and loved it to this day still. What she didn't enjoy was having a single solitary song stuck in her mind. At least though, Dorien was suffering with her this time. It was cute to see him enjoying the superhero role too so long as no one saw Kitsune dancing around and then Dorien doing the same moves. Looking around, she noticed Chat Noir coming their way. Making her go to stop him but see him jump to another roof while clearly his own world.

"Ladybug!" The cat shouted happily as he ran over and hugged her. "I didn't see you in class today. You play hooky?" He leaned against her.

"For your information, me and Kits-..." She stopped and replayed his words.

He said class, didn't see her and those meant one thing. She looked at him and saw him smiling at her. One that said he knew who she was outside the mask. Staring at him for a second, Marinette then shoved him away. Not mad but not happy to know that he figured out who was behind this mask. She didn't put her hair up as Marinette. She didn't have anything remotely close to her superhero self except the earrings and her long hair covered them! So how...how did he figure it out?!

"So...judging by the reaction, you aren't happy but it's not your fault, Marinette," He said using her name and making her look to him. His smile was gone. "I noticed that Ladybug go hurt and knew it'd scar. I noticed that you had the same cut where Ladybug got cut, the same length and it scared just as I predicted. Which means...that is probably Dorien as Kitsune right?"

Ladybug sighed as Kitsune landed and she waved at him to not do anything drastic as she spoke, "Yes. It's me and Dorien." She said seeing Dorien's face pale as he looked to her. "He knows who we are by his own deduction skills." Ladybug looked at Chat now. "But to make it fair. Could you tell us who you are?"

"Adrien, at your service My Lady," He smiles while bowing to her. " I didn't think you'd be her and for a while. I was fooled. Ladybug always has her hair up. Marinette always has her hair down. The scar never changed locations though so I knew then and there something had to be up. Plus...Kitsune over here dropped one hell a hint day one when we met. You two were close so I would have to extra hard to get between you two."

"Oh really now?" Ladybug said, crossing her arms while Kitsune looked away.

"So it was easy to work it out through the small hints but somehow...I am not disappointed," Chat told her. "I would much rather get to know you then another. You never heard of me as a model and the day you found out, you didn't suddenly drool all over me. You kept the same treatment as the first day we met even offered a belated birthday lunch. It was much more fun than the akuma party that I regretted going to."

"Yeah well, don't make a habit of joining in the roughhousing okay mr. Model?" the fox said. "And just because you know who Ladybug is doesn't mean you can date her now. You have to get to know her."

"...Dorien we are turning 15 in a week...we also have that ball in a week. It lines up with that event and you still say he can't date me?" Marinette asked, leaning towards him as he was made flabbergasted. "Anyways, he does have a point. I don't plan to date anyone yet. Not unless I get to know them."

"Well then I can do that," The cat smiles. "I promise too Dorien. I'll keep her safe and sound. Cat's honor."

"I am going to hold you to that Cat," Dorien sighed. "And Mari, you can give him a shot but one time I see you crying because of him…"

"I know, you have rights to pummel him into the cement I got ya," She giggled hugging her twin. "Anyways, we best head home. You first. I gotta wrap things up."

"Be safe," Kitsune smiled, kissing her cheek and then jumping to another roof.

Running out of sight as she looked back at the cat, "since we all know who the other is. We can help make excuses up for the other when an attack comes but I will say this. It puts us all at risk. If we get akumatized...for anything, knowing the others will prove dangerous." She wisely said. "Please keep your emotions in check as best as possible. No matter what happens. Okay?"

"I can't guarantee that with...how I live My Lady. I'm sorry," Adrien said being honest with her. "I get lonely."

"Then call me," Marinette told him. "My number is the same as Ladybug's. Text me or call me, no matter what time. I'll do my best to answer it." She hugged him. "I take care of my friends."

He didn't hug her back at first since her words had stunned him but now he could. Hugging her back and thanking her as he held her. Feeling alive at the simplest touch and losing that feeling as she let go and swung to the next roof. Running out of sight and leaving him almost in a pile of happiness. If he could, he'd just flop down and stare into the stars all night out of pure joy. Sadly, he couldn't since he was sure that he'd just fall asleep happily here and then have people noticed that he wasn't exactly home.

"Until tomorrow My Lady," He smiles at her retreating figure.

* * *

 **I got a better idea. So...yeah.**


	9. Chapter 9

Days Off: 3

Chapter 9

For three days, the twins woke to no attack. Not one person screaming early in the morning for help. No one raising hell or wreaking chaos. At first the two thought it was the calm before the storm, slowly getting ready. Making sure they could hear the outside world for any cries of trouble or despair. When they heard nothing though after successfully getting dressed, eating and leaving the bakery. They relaxed. Both ready for a day off after the last few akuma attacks. None had been bad seeing as the last major attack was with Stormy Weather. Not that it bothered them but it was the first battle fought alone and neither liked it. They knew at some point that the battles would force them to split apart and they accepted that fact. The twins didn't like it but they accepted it. What wasn't expected was being cut off completely from one another. Leaving Mari to fight alone with Chat and Dorien as himself with Mamon. That they did settle though, no more babysitting or at least for a while. Waiting for the chance to cross, he groaned when he spotted a familiar blond on the other side of the street.

He was already here? Yeah he knew who they were by his own deduction skills. Fine, he was open to knowing who the infernal love sick black cat was. Did he have to stalk his sister outside the cat suit now? Was it really necessary? Dorien let Marinette lead them across the street and over to him then. Asking what he was doing here. While they talked, he took in how it went. It was clear Adrien was smitten with her. The way he gave her his full attention, the way he seemed so happy just talking with her and even a touch or laugh made him grin like a child. This guy was probably a great person but there was a downfall. A serious downfall that he could never overlook. The one downfall that would incarcerate you if you ever tried to overlook her. Chloe Bourgeois. The daughter to the Mayor of Paris and owner of the most shrill voice possible.

"I hate to break this up but won't Ms. Bourgeois….throw a fit if you are seen with Marinette?" Dorien asked, crossing his arms. "Because if so then leave and save my sister trouble with her."

"I won't let Chloe hurt her. I promise Dorien. I came here to prove it to you," Adrien stated glaring at him. "You may not believe me now but trust me. I want to get to know My L-Marinette. Every side of her."

He shot a glance to his twin to see her cheeks red at the words. Eyes back on the model, he was still being glared at. Clearly a way to inform him that the battle for her affection and love wasn't gonna be pushed aside after finding out who she became. After sometime, he finally smiled and held his hands up. Thinking of the perfect way to see if this...model had his sister's interest at heart. It was risky and he didn't want to do this. It was just...it was like sending her out to the lions with a simple house cat. A very sheltered, house cat.

"Fine, you walk her to school and if you succeed in keeping Chloe off her, you can take her on a real date IF she wants one," Dorien said, feeling his sister's glare on him. "But only if she wants it. Its her life, not mine. I only wish to see her safe and happy and I will do whatever it takes to ensure that it happens."

With that said, he kissed his sister's cheek and walked away. Leavin the two alone and crossing the street in another crowd. Already feeling the separation anxiety coming on. It had to be done though. He had to make sure Adrien could keep her safe. It wouldn't always be his job. She would have a husband one day or a wife. She would have someone she loved keeping her safe and then it wouldn't be just his job but theirs. Mostly theirs though so he had to learn now to step back and let her live life as best she could and be happy. If it meant walking away then so be it. He just hoped that she would be okay for sure.

* * *

"So.." Adrien started, once Dorien was out of sight. "Shall we head to school?"

"Yeah," Marinette nods quickly. "Yeah. Sorry after Stormy Weather...we have been staying close y'know?"

"No I get it. You two are twins so having him trapped was probably the worst thing to happen," The model laughed lightly. "So it's okay. You guys are lucky. I don't have any siblings."

"None? It must be lonely then in that big house," She commented. "Does your dad have an interest in adopting another to keep you company?"

Adrien laughed at her question. His dad...the cold, Gabriel Ag reste adopting another child? The picture alone was too funny but the image of it happening was better. When he did explain to his very confused lady. She laughed too but it was clearly filled with sadness. It probably would have been more funny without the...dad's true personality in the joke. She didn't laugh at his cat puns though so he wasn't sure what made her laugh. This girl was different. All the others knew his face, who he was..even his dad. Marinette didn't. It was as if she had no idea how truly famous he was already. Cologne ads, modeling gigs, photo shoots...he was all over Paris. How could she not know who he was and not be crushing on him? Then again, as she put it, she had a twin to keep her company.

That was actually a curious thing there for him. She had Dorien. So did that mean he model her boy clothes? If so then he was lucky. The best gift to Adrien was homemade gifts. Even if it wasn't for a special day or occasion. It was a great gift because effort was put into making it. Dorien had homemade, stylish clothes from his sister. His jealousy grew a bit towards how close the two were. He wanted that. Yeah he could have any clothes he wanted. Yeah, he could pay someone to copy Marinette's style but it wouldn't feel right. Mari clearly put hard work into her clothes. She put time and made sure they would fit the person they were intended for. Even her new superhero outfit for Dorien and herself. Handmade, stitched and pulled together by her own hands. The work was astounding. Adrien wanted that.

"Say Mari…" The model started. "Um…"

They stopped at the end of the block. Waiting for the crosswalk to signal them. She was quiet but clearly waiting for him to continue. When they could cross, he tried to think of how to word his question without...being jealous and without sounding jealous.

"You make all your clothes...and your brother's clothes right?" Adrien spoke, careful with his words and tone. "could...I was thinking maybe…"

"That I could make some for you for free?" Marinette finished for him, stunning him. She smiled at him though. "I would be honored. It takes time though and I always have to update the height, weight and other details should anything change. I also make Dorien buy the fabric when he wants a new shirt and such. You would be under the same rules as him."

The model smiled and hugged her happily. Even as they reached the school, he was holding her with one arm. Both talking about what style he wanted to always try. Dorien wasn't in sight which meant he was either inside or watching from the shadows. Chloe and Sabrina did attempt to stop him from going in with Marinette. Oh did they try so hard but fail miserably. The blond instantly made them move and let her go first and then followed. Once inside and passing the screeching sirens near the front entrance. He let her head to Alya who seemed thrilled to see the two walk in together for whatever reason. Going to join them, he felt a very warm body against him.

"I kept her safe," Adrien's fearful tone said feeling Dorien's hand on his shoulder. "I promise."

"I know...which is why," Dorien groaned.

He dared a glance and then stared. His Lady's twin was...smiling. Despite the groan he heard, he was smiling. Yeah it was pointed to Mari but it was a smile. A very relieved, happy smile.

"I will let you and her go out whenever you wish," He said. "Just on her time and when she wants it."

Before a word could be said, his Lady's twin was soon at her side and hugging her with one arm. Both laughing about some lame joke or something. He wasn't sure. All that was clear was that his lady was laughing and it sounded beautiful. The soft ring of her voice when speaking to him was amazing. Her laugh, beautiful and her smile. It was like gold, shining in the sun and warm. The words Dorien said ringing in his mind. Permission, total and complete permission to woo His Lady and to win her heart. Granted, there would be limitations and days where she would most likely say no. Those days would hurt but compared to how much freedom he was given. It was worth it. The twin was backing off. The deadly twin that loomed over his lady and her heart was letting him by. This meant one screw up would lead to a big downfall.

"Well Adrien, gotta make her your friend first," He mutters to himself walking to where they stood talking.

* * *

 **I have been sick wit Viral Strep this entire week and a half. So here is a shortish chapter for you guys. I am so sorry. I hope to get back to longer chapters soon. I am still sick though so I don't know when that will be.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here you all go. A nice long chapter that took me two bloody days to complete. It involves time travel even. Enjoy.**

* * *

" _People assume that time is a strict progression of cause and effect but actually from a non-linear, non-subjective point of view. It's more like a big ball of wibbly wobbly timey wimey stuff._ "

~ 10

Timebreaker

Chapter 10

The first one up was Dorien and the last night was fun. Marinette was in a better mood of late. He wasn't sure why but the guess was it had to do with Adrien. He really took a liking to her. It was nice and to see her well loved was nice for him. What disturbed him was Mari didn't want him to always hover around them. She was thankful to him for the years of protection. Now though, it was time he let her live a little bit more without him always guarding her. It was hard to hear that and even when told gently by her in the privacy of their own home. It was hard. Fair but hard. Either way, Dorien took a step back and let Adrien move forward. The two weren't dating...yet but he knew it would happen soon. For now, he had to worry about today. He had to go to an event concerning his friends and what not while Marinette stayed home and watched the shop. She would have her cellphone on incase Ladybug was needed. Chat Noir knowing who she was bothered him but he sucked it up. Anyways, his sister had to stay and wait for a woman to pick up a delivery.

"Dorien, with or without?" His mother said looking to him while holding a flower up to her hair.

She wore a simple white and blue gown with blue heels on. Her hair up in a bun with some of it hanging loose. His mother had very little makeup on but it was the perfect amount at the same time to not look trashy. At least, in his view it looked nice. Makeup and fashion just wasn't his thing. His sister though. Well, making her own clothes, his and sometimes for others just made him realize that she had fashion in her blood. Returning to the worries of his mother, he looked at how she was dressed and the color of the flower. White and blue...the flower was pink. He guessed with but he wasn't sure. Pleasing his dad wasn't really hard either.

"With? Well, I don't know mom. Ask Mari these questions. Fashion has never been my strong suit." He honestly told her as he went towards the kitchen. "So how long will it take for the woman to pick the order up? I know Marinette wanted to join the school racing event today."

"I don't know but it isn't every day that one celebrates their 20th wedding anniversary," his mother cooes, looking to him.

Soon both heard his father shout for him and he took off on a run down the stairs to see his dad primping himself as well. THIS was where he could shine. When his dad turned to him and asked how he looked. Dorien took a step back and looked at his father. The mustache was perfect. The hair sculpted into a great style that looked nice as well as stylish. The nice pair of blue jeans he wore along with the slimming white shirt showed off how toned he recently had started to become. It had Dorien give his dad a thumbs up for approval. It made his father thank him while heading out to wait for his mother. He spotted her getting fashion tips from Marinette who was downstairs from their room now. The flower was now at the top of the bun but it was a white one to match the dress and the color scheme. Once his twin gave her the green light, their mother left and headed downstairs. As they did, so did the twins. Following them until they were outside. Marinette said they'd be late if they didn't hurry.

"We'll be fine. You just remember that she is coming in thirty minutes to pick that cake up Mari. Please don't miss her okay?" Their father begged.

"Dad, Dorien is going to the event in my place. I will be right here. I won't miss her," She stated. "I promise."

Once she shut the door, Tikki and Kitsune flew out of her's and Dorien's pockets. Making the twins smile at how long their parents had been together. 20 years...it probably wasn't long to those who were older and still married. Yet in this day and age, 20 years was a huge mile stone. Something that should have an entire day dedicated to the time itself. They looked at one another and tried to imagine their future. Neither got far though before shaking the idea of being split apart for so long. The last attack and danger was just too surreal. Now they could but it took some days to recover from the shock of how easy it was to split them apart.

"Y'know time doesn't stand still when one is having fun," Kitsune spoke up to the twins.

"No, it just goes by very slowly when one has homework," Marinette sighs. "Go me."

"Just think about it. Pretty soon, I will be here in no time to help should you need or vise versa. You will be with me," Dorien grins while hanging on her shoulders.

"Uh huh," Marinette said pushing him off gently.

* * *

As Sabine and Tom sat down at their reserved table, they looked around out of worry they wouldn't fit in. Once they saw that they did and looked as if they belonged here. Tom spotted Alix, one of the girls Marinette met in Literature class. He waved to her and got a wave back from her. She was the only one who wasn't dressed as nicely as the rest. Then again, it was probably for the school race. Either way, he was sure she could have changed before going there. It wasn't his worry though.

Her father on the other hand, wish she had. After waving to the two and getting told by Alix that they were the parents of Marinette from her lit. class. He looked to her outfit again. He knew why she was dressed down in jeans, tennashoes and a t-shirt. It was for the race today for the school. It was even understandable as to why she had gone to this nice place in them. The idea was to go there right after this. It wasn't like he understood Alix's desires to skate and then skate in the race. It was his wish though that...it could have waited. It was only once a year his daughter's birthday came around and today was a special one. A very special one.

"I know you have a race but...could you have at least worn something. Nicer?" Her father begged.

"But that would have taken time away from getting to the event on time dad. Besides," Alix said. "It's only my birthday. It isn't that special."

"Oh contrae but it is," He said pulling out a pocket watch. "This watch was made by one of ancestors many, many years ago. It's been passed down from one generation to the next on their 15th birthday. Today is your day to inherit it."

"Come on dad. I already have a watch. It's synced up to my smart phone even. A pocket watch can't do that," She said showing off her fancy new toy.

"But sometimes there is more to things than meets the eye," He smiles reaching his hand over the watch. "And let's just say our ancestors were…" with a single tap from his pointer finger, the watch popped open and revealed a small cloud of blue mist. It formed a person holding up a clock. "Ahead of their time." His daughter's eyes and smile lite up as if she just found an artifact. "Of course, I understand if you would rather me buy you a new pair of roller blades."

He pulled the watch away from her but she reached out and slammed her hands on his.

"No dad. I am stoked to have it! It's awesome! Thank you," She smiles at him, holding it tightly in her hands. Her phone went off and she checked to see a friend of hers was calling now. It made her look up to be asked by her dad if her friends were now calling for her. "They are but I don't want to bail on you. Not after receiving such an important gift."

"No, go ahead." He simply told her.

She sighed but got up, walked to him and hugged him. Being told to take good care of the watch. With a promise that she would, she grabbed her cap that she took off for dinner and left him there. Turning back only once to wave at him and earn one back.

* * *

Dorien stood next to Alya while waiting for Alix to show up. Holding the banner his sister had made for the race to happen. It was Kim vs Alix. If Alix won, then Kim and his stupid dares would end. Not that he ever tried to dare Marinette to do anything with him around her but the others he did dare. If Kim won though, Alix would give up her skates. He hoped for Alix to win. The dares, as funny as some could be, were getting really old. Kim had some original ideas for dares but some just...ended in stupidity. He tried to dare Marinette to kiss Nino for no reason. When Dorien stepped in and said he wasn't allowed to dare his twin. He turned to Alya and dared her to kiss Nino. She turned it down though and claimed she would rather kiss a toad.

The others also hoped Alix would win. So far though, she had yet to show up. Making Kim claim that their desires for the dares to end would suffer. He said something else to but Dorien just tuned him out and focused on Adrien next to him. He was texting his sister but the name is was caught him by surprise. As Chat Noir, Adrien called her My Lady. As Adrien though, he called her princess. An odd...twist but if it was to throw people off then it would work.

It wasn't okay when Chloe took the model's cell and demanded to know who this "princess" was and why he was allowing her to text him so freely. To which the blond just took the phone back and sent whatever he texted to her while telling Chloe to stay out of his personal life. A point for Adrien. Telling the girl who had Marinette on her scorn list was good in his book. Not great but good. He hoped that Mari's name stayed a mystery in the case of Adrien's Princess of texts.

"Well looks like I won. Alix hasn't even arrived yet," Kim smirked, crossing his arms. "Probably too chicken to race an extreme athlete like me."

"Spoke too soon Kim," Alix shouted rolling up to the starting line and then close enough to him that there was no room between the two. "Your ridiculous bets are over. I am gonna leave you in the dust meathead."

"You are no match for me. My neck is bigger than your thigh," Kim's somewhat taunt came from whatever source he pulled it from.

"...is he thinking that is a good thing?" Dorien questioned, looking to Alya.

She merely laughed but it all ended. A boy called Max pushed them apart and explained the rules that he and the others already knew. Then said the two had to go two laps around the fountains and added in that it was approximately five hundred yards. The first to cross the line is the winner. They all cheered for Alix though. If it ended Kim's dares, and this was for the entire school year, then good for them. Once he had Alix and Kim at the starting line, he stood between the two.

"Ready?" Max shouts, arms in the air.

"Wait!" Alix shouted.

"Giving up already?" Kim snickered.

Alix just shook her head and rolled over to where Alya and Dorien stood. Holding out the pocket watch and asking that she hold it. The girl recording the race went to protest and state that she had to hold up the camera but Alix was back at the starting line. She then had the bright idea to hand it over to Dorien. He was holding the banner with one hand and decided to keep the watch in his other hand. Chloe was far too close to Adrien so if he took then she could nab it. That alone would end badly.

"Ready?" Max shouted, breaking his thoughts. "Set." He raised his arms into the air as Kim and Alix got into position. "GO!" Max threw his arms down and Kim took off on a running start with Alix rolling after him.

Dorien was thankful Nino had the other side of the banner. The others watched as Alix and Kim raced. All cheering for Alix to win and end the horrible dares Kim would come up with. The longer his banner companion watched though. The more slack the banner had. Eventually letting go to cheer as Alix finished the first lap first and was ahead of Kim for the second. Scowling as he gathered the other end up. He dropped the watch, thankfully from a short height, and went to pick it up. Chloe reached it first. Making him stand and demand it back.

"Dorien darling, Alix doesn't have money for such nice things. This means it's complete trash," The blond giggled as she examined the watch.

"Give it back to Dorien Chloe. It isn't ours to mess around with," Adrien told her. "It's Alix's pocket watch."

"Puh-lease, as I said to Dorien, Adrikins. It is most likely junk," The rich girl sighed pressing her finger against the top and making it glow.

Panicking as Alix and Kim rounded the last corner, she flung it towards Dorien. Who went to grab it before it fell to the ground. He wasn't sure how it happened but Chloe then fell on him, knocking him to the ground and making him watch as the pocketwatch rolled right into the path of Alix's skates. Then watching her roll right over it, breaking it apart. The cheers from her ended just as him screaming no ended. Shoving Chloe off and running to where his mistake now lay with Alix slowly rollerblading to his side.

He turned in anger and glared at Chloe, "How dare you! I was charged with protecting her most precious item! Yet you…" He stopped as Alix took the watch from him. "Alix...I am so sorry. It was safe until that...child took it!"

"This watch was from my dad. It was a birthday present. A family heirloom passed down to those who turn 15! It's ruined because of you!" Alix shouted rolling away. "It's everyone's fault! You are all horrible!"

Before anything stopped him, Dorien took off on a run after Alix. Hoping to catch her before Hawkmoth could get to her. She was on skates though and he was on foot.

* * *

"Such disappointment," Hawkmoth spoke, watching the large window open to the sky of Paris. "Such...frustration, negativity. Oh, how it fills my heart with exhilaration."

He held an open hand out and waited. Watching a butterfly land in his hands. His smile never leaving as he cupped his other hand over it and turned it black. This time, this time for sure he would win. He would claim a miraculous today. The feeling of success was there and that to him meant good tidings. Removing his hand from over the black butterfly, he watched it flap towards the window and out.

"Fly my little Akuma and evilize her."

* * *

With Marinette, Mrs. Chamack had arrived for the cake at last. Paying for it and with Marinette's help on something easy to transport provided that she brought it back once it was no longer needed. While she got the cake onto the rolling cart. Mrs. Chamack phoned her parents. At first she panicked and thought her services and help were going to be criticized horribly. Only to hear her tell her father that his daughter was a great help and should be rewarded for such customer service to her. She didn't hear whatever it was her father said but it made the client happy. Even after she hung up, she praised her for all the help. Promising to return the cart tomorrow as she left. Marinette locked up the store to meet up with Dorien and the others at the event. Hoping to find out who won. Her phone going off with Dorien's ringtone had her quickly answering.

"Hey, what's up? I finally got the order for Mrs. Chamack taken care off and I am headi-"

"Maybe my sister can fix it. She is great with repairs on items," Dorien's voice said.

"This watch was one of a kind! It can't be fixed!" Alix's anger filled tone shouted through the phone.

"Well then maybe there is a way to undo what's been done?" He offered.

"Like how? Turning back the clock? Going back to before Chloe takes it away from you? When you finally get a way to do it. Let me know!" She yelled.

"...please tell me you can travel back in time," Dorien begged her, now speaking to Marinette.

"What happened?" Marinette asked.

As he spoke to Marinette and walked back to where the others. A black Akuma headed towards Alix. Flying into her left skate. As it absorbed the butterfly, Alix heard a male voice from the back of her mind. He called her Timebreaker and said his name was Hawkmoth. She stopped her blades from moving her any further and decided to listen to what this man could offer her.

"I am granting you the power to retaliate against the people who have wronged you as well as the power to go back in time and restore the future," He said, speaking while power seemed to flood from where her blades were and up her body. "But you must do something for me in return when the time is right."

He laughed at the pun while she smirked, "you got it Hawkmoth."

She turned right back around and right passed Dorien. Who spotted her and panicked the minute he realized where she was heading. Now akumatized, she would endanger the innocent students that didn't mean to incur her anger and frustration.

"Sis! We got an akuma. Could really use some of your famous luck here!" He said, running after her.

He was hung up on but knew she was on the way. As he round the corner, he saw Kim running as Alix caught up and tapped his back. Freezing him in place and looking down to see a bar on her skates now. As she slowed and turned to look for others.

"Stop Alix! This won't solve the problem!" He shouted to her.

"The name isn't Alix, its Timebreaker. I am going to save my watch and all of you are going to help me by giving me your time!"

"Time?" Dorien muttered, looking back to Kim and seeing the poor guy was almost completely faded away. "What have you done!"

"I merely took his energy and don't tell me he was innocent. Everyone was tired of him and for once he is gonna be useful. The rest of you," She then skated towards him. "Are gonna be useful for once too!"

He quickly moved out of the way and saw the discarded banner. If he got a hold of it, it could block her vision long enough for him to get away from! Running towards it with her coming at him once again. Sliding to where it lay and then dodging once again. Dorien ran up the stairs and with a chuck of the banner in Alix's direction. Blocking her for a moment and allowing him to find a hiding spot. Luckily where his sister was at now.

"Hey, you made it," He breathed out as Kitsune floated out to sit on his head.

"No time for a hug. We gotta save everyone bro. Tikki, spots on." Marinette smiles.

"Tails out time Kitsune!" Dorien grins.

After a quick transformation, she was up on the ledge and already throwing her yoyo towards the skates. It worked and sent Alix falling to the ground. As the yoyo retracted back to her, Dorien ran towards her. Just as Ladybug had started to join him, Alix turned to Rose. Begging for help and despite the twin's warnings of No. Rose walked up the few steps separating the two and held her hand out. They put this on two paths this could take. One being they failed to reach Rose and Timebreaker stole her energy or the second. Rose followed the human instinct of "danger", turned and ran away. It was the first and Alix mocked the poor girl for being so sweet and putting others before her own needs. Checking her right arm, they heard her mention she had a minute now.

"We have to stop her and destroy the Akuma now. Before everyone is gone," She said to him. "Please tell me Chat is close as well. We need all the help we can get."

"I don't know," Dorien sighs grabbing her hand. "If we have to, we will defeat her. I promise."

"As a team," Marinette nods.

As the two went after Timebreaker, they missed Adrien hiding behind a tree nearby. With a quick glance to where they were heading. He let Plagg out and nodded to the cat kwami.

"Time to transform. Plagg, claws out!" He said making the ring suck up his kwami.

After his own transformation was up, he ran to join Ladybug and Kitsune before the fight was over. Knowing the twins and how close they were too, he was sure they could save Paris on their own if left to their own devices. Especially with his princess's luck on their side. He quickly caught up to where Timebreaker had claimed Mylene's energy now and was up to a minute and a half.

"You won't be able to stop me from going where I am going Ladybug. You might as well hand your energy over to me," Alix threatened, noting how the fox suddenly stood between her and the heroine. A tap made her turn to see Chat Noir standing there.

"So judging by what I just saw. We are playing Freeze Tag with a deadly twist and you are it, is that correct?"

"Exactly!" She growls, skating at him but missing him as he jumped over her.

"Missed me!" He grins stretchin as she skidded to a stop.

A click made her turn and see Alya had snapped a picture of her. The reporter soon bolted but all it did was make Alix laugh. Skating towards and jumping over the railing that the girl had ducked behind earlier. Before she got far enough, Alix tapped Alya in the back and claimed that energy. Skidding and then skating to where Chloe and Sabrina had peaked out from. Tapping both and claiming that energy as well. She then spotted Ivan running and started after him with the trio of heroes on her heels. Ladybug stating that they had to end this now. When Alix jumped, she once again threw her yoyo towards her hand. It struck, flying around and allowing her to pull her back and away from Ivan.

"Keep your hands to yourself Alix!" She yelled, a tight hold on the string.

Alix merely snickered and forcefully tugged Marinette towards her. Dorien then started forward and watched as Timebreaker, ignoring Hawkmoth's demands to grab the earrings, tapped her head.

"No!" He shouted, running as she then reached to take what rightfully belonged to Marinette. RIght as she had one already off, he used his flute to hit her away. Knocking the earring out of her hand as she heard her skates beep.

"Wow! Six minutes! Well, I guess her luck is now mine." Timebreaker smirked as Chat Noir reached Paris's already fading heroine. "...if I can't get her miraculous here then I can get it back in the past! Later boys!"

She started to skate away. Telling Hawkmoth her plan. The fox then stood and and used his power of illusions to create a yoyo. Holding onto his sister's earring and using the other hand to wrap the rope around Timebreaker's waist.

"Get ready for a trip, Chat." He said, grabbing the cat by his tail and letting Alix pull them along her route.

He was crying and it in public and he knew that stupid cat had spotted his tears and probably felt them as they hitched this ride. It didn't matter though. If Timebreaker had the right to save her stupid watch then he had every right to save his sister. Chat shouted that this plan was insane but he just held onto the rope. Even as Timebreaker activated her skates and started to rewind the clock. Chat was going to be dragged along and he was going to help him save her sister. Before he knew it, Timebreaker had skidded to a halt and launched them over her and onto the ground. Cheering made them stand up and look over the railing to see that they really had gone back in time. Dorien was down there holding Alix's watch. Adrien and Chloe next to him. Alix in the race and coming round the bend.

Chat and Kitsune saw his civilian self drop the watch but be picked up by Chloe. His past self demanded that she hand it back over to him. Both seeing the future Alix land and demand the watch be given back to her. It surprised the crowd, themselves too and they watched Chloe drop it and break it once again. This time, instead of finishing the race, the past Alix saw the remains of the watch and looked up at Timebreaker. In a very cruel twist of irony, she got enraged...at herself.

"Listen, the past me is going to call my sister now. You can't let Timebreaker touch her, got it?" Kitsune said, ready to fight as his civilian self called up his sister.

"No worries. She isn't going to disappear. Not on our watch," Chat promised him.

Before they knew it, another Akuma flew between them and to Alix. She stood and the outline on her face showed that Hawkmoth was now in her head. Before either could jump down, they heard a girl's voice and turned.

"Dorien?" She started. "But you just called me."

Kitsune ran over and hugged her tightly. Holding onto her as Chat explained that they were from the future where she got touched by Alix, aka Timebreaker. They hitched a ride to fix what became of her. The rules of this game, as Chat referred and earned a scowl from Kitsune, was freeze tag with Alix stealing energy from those around her to travel back in time. Once Dorien finally let her go and let her transform into Ladybug. Their hero selves emerged too. Five against two and after a quick explanation to themselves. Something both his future self and past self was not happy about how calm both the future and past Chat was about this. They lept over the railing and landed to see both Timebreakers fighting over who really broke the watch.

"Look, since it's how Chat understands this. Here how this works," Kitsune to both his past self and the two Chat Noirs. "The rules of this…"game" are simple. Do not let either touch you or Ladybug. Also...Ladybug." He stopped and looked at her. "...please be careful." He looked back to see that the current Timebreaker was trying get the other on her side and failing. Even made her roll off to gather energy to go back in time on her own to fix what Timebreaker did. The future Alix looked his way and glared. Clearly blaming him for failing to save her watch yet again. She now had five heroes to get energy from. He stopped only to see where Ladybug went. She was trying to talk the past Alix out of touching others and heading straight for her. Dorien didn't plan to let it happen again. Forming a wall that forced the past Alix to skid and then continue to another.

"Do not let her touch you Ladybug," Dorien said, making sure she knew he had no intention of losing her.

"I won't ask what is wrong until we are done with this," She told him. "But if I lose you. Then you better expect me to follow one of them back in time to fix it."

"Then let's not let that happen," He smiles to her as he grabbed her hand. "Stay close."

Both Chat Noirs looked to the two Doriens and then to the only Ladybug. When she used her lucky charm, she got a bike lock that made her look to them all after looking around the area.

"I need one of you...cats to break that statue. You need to get me a ramp Dorien. One of you. After that the other...will have to get me a rope to grab the other skate because I can only get one."

"Leave it to us," They said as the future Dorien stayed next to Ladybug while the rest got the plan into action.

One Chat Noir destroyed the statue and blocked the path the future Alix needed. She turned around and headed the other way. Clearly trying to get a chance to go back in time but instead she ran into her past self. It was a quick recovery for both and before they could escape. Ladybug used the lock on their legs. Dodging their attempts to touch her with Dorien leaping over them and making a rope appear in his hands. They watched as the ramp the other Chat and Dorien made and sent them flying into the air. It was the chance they were waiting for. Dorien and Marinette wrapped the rope and her yoyo around their targets. Pulling them to her and breaking them with Chat's help. One of them. It released two Akumas but Ladybug captured both, purified them and released them. It was quick work and thanks to throwing her lucky charm into the air. It made everyone one person, the watch fixed and Alix herself once more as well as two whole skates.

Picking the fixed watch up, Ladybug walked over to Alix and held it out to her.

"I believe this is yours," She said as Alix took it and asked how it was fixed. "Let's just say. I have some great skills in repair broken items."

"Thank you. I should have never let someone hold this. It is a family heirloom and my responsibility." She said. "I failed my dad."

"You can only do the best you can. Lessons like this are hard but they teach us to learn from our mistakes," She said looking to Kitsune. "And sometimes hurt people we love."

"Thank you for fixing it. I will be more careful from now on," She said rolling away.

Once she was gone, Kitsune soon ran over to her and hugged her. Holding onto her as Chat Noir looked at her. He shrugged and held up his hands to show that this moment was Dorien's and his alone. The cat even let the twins run off without any compliant.

"Later...princess," He bowed to her retreating form.


	11. Chapter 11

**Finally got an update for ya guys!**

* * *

Copycat

Chapter 11

The weekend, a great chance for them at least, to relax and play video games. Something the two greatly enjoyed. They weren't going to bother with people unless it came to the only event both were attending supposed to attend as Kitsune and Ladybug. Someone made a statue of all three heroes. Outside of that though, both were free to do as they pleased. It wasn't like either really had any plans this weekend though. Dorien was happy to hear that Marinette would rather hang around anyways. It had only been a few days after the Timebreaker incident and once again, neither really wanted to leave the other's side. It was like the danger filter was obscenely high in their minds. Anytime the other was even remotely gone for longer than the other liked, the other was in search of them. Even for the smallest of tasks and while it was ridiculous to their parents that the twins would be heard calling for the other, they didn't know why.

Not that the twins were opposed to it but it was also normal around their birthday week to stick close to one another. They were turning 15 so neither really saw a point from being too far from the other when they shared the same special day. It was also the day of the dance coming up. The same dance neither had a date too. As heroes, they had plenty of invites to it. Hell, Chloe asked him out as both Dorien AND Kitsune. It was quite hilarious to turn her down both times. Marinette was asked, as Ladybug, by Nate but she gently reminded him she wouldn't be free. As Marinette though, she almost got asked out by Adrien. Turns out, Adrien had his own formal party and Chloe was his date. Albeit forced date but either way, it didn't make Mari too torn up. She found the crush on her cute but nothing really worth bragging about. It really made Chloe mad because she wanted to brag about something his twin didn't have. It didn't work though so the blond girl stormed away.

In reality, both didn't want to go. A dance was a dance and since neither really got dates and didn't feel like going as the others date. It just was pointless to go. Dorien even sold the tickets to Ivan and Mylene for five bucks as an excuse NOT to go. So now both were free and had one day left before their birthday. The question they both had was what did they want to do tomorrow? Everyone else they knew would be busy and gushing over that stupid dance. Their parents were busy baking for it too. It left them with nothing really planned and an entire day of just being together. It wasn't bad but since Alya and their friend's didn't exactly know. Minus the cat knowing but Dorien wasn't gonna bother with thinking about that black cat. It was just another day. Mari shifting from sitting next to him and laying her head in his lap had his thoughts scatter.

"So, we have a full weekday ahead of us with nothing to do and no plans and only a little bit of money to your name and mine. What can we do?" Marinette sighs. "Aside from the usual hang out by our lonesome."

"Well, we could out ourselves as heroes, say it's our birthdays...as heroes or go to a movie.." Dorien listed off. "Or the final option, stay home and away from people."

"All but two sound great," She laughs, using a finger to tap his nose. "I really am not ready for Paris to know that two 15 year olds are saving their lives."

"Please, It would be the worst day ever from then on. Adults everywhere questioning as to why two children are saving their lives," Dorien's drama says with an arm out into the sky. "Troubled adults in the streets, trying to help but making the situation worse."

Her laughing had him end the drama and lean back against the couch. Marinette pausing the game since neither were really paying much attention to what was going on. She focused on her twin's far off thinking stare. Thinking herself of what they could do to make their day special since everyone else was gonna be busy. She had about 10 dollars to her name. Dorien had 5. Totaled together, they had 15 and that meant enough for a cheap date out. It wasn't much but it was at least celebrating it right?

"Well for now, if you really do want to be serious, we should be going soon for the ceremony. Otherwise, the cat is going to beat us and brag again about his cat like reflexes to you and how you two should date," Dorien's whines said while all Mari could do was sit up and then sit in his lap. "Y'know...this looks as if we are doing just a bit more than normal sibling love my dear sister."

Marinette ignored that fact and ignored how it looked to those around them. It wasn't like that between them and they were already aware of how bad this looked should someone just walk in. It just was a normal thing though and even their parents had seen them like this the day before their birthday. It didn't mean anything though. This was sibling love. Simple and pure sibling love that just happened to look wrong to anyone outside their family.

"It doesn't matter what others think. We know the truth. We are twins and it will always be like this," She told him. "That aside, after the ceremony. We should go out and shopping for snacks. Dad is gonna get us both separate games tomorrow anyways so! I say we make it a game day. Just you, me and snacks galore all day. Even if we have an akuma attack, it's still our day. Sound like fun?"

"Now that, is a birthday to remember," Dorien grins.

* * *

Theo nervously searched the rooftops for any sign of the heroes. Some semblance of humans running across the rooftops. Anyone clad in red, orange or black that showed signs that the heroes were coming. He was mostly looking for Ladybug though. He wanted her to see how much effort and time he spent into the memorial. Wanted to show her just how amazing she was to him and maybe even have her sign the photograph that inspired him to make this statue. The only downside was that none of the heroes had arrived yet. It wouldn't have bothered him if Chat Noir or Kitsune didn't show up. They helped her, yes but they could be absent and he wouldn't have cared. The real hero for him was Ladybug. He was hoping to talk with her, maybe get to know her and hopefully bloom something between the two. Granted no one knew he real age but if they got to talking then he would know.

"I am sure you have outdone yourself Theo so don't look so nervous," Mayor Andre's voice and then clapping hand on his back jarred him from his thoughts.

"It was my honor and I honestly can't wait for Ladybug to see this. I am hoping she will autograph the picture I used of her," Theo says pulling out a newspaper he cut out of just her and smiles.

"Yes but it's almost time. Ladybug, Kitsune and Chat Noir should have been here by now. I wonder what's taking so long," The major sighed checking his watch.

"Well we can't always expect the heroes to make it on time. They do save Pari after all Mayor so let's cut them slack okay?" Theo suggested then looked out at the rooftops again. "Even if that slack is a bit much."

* * *

"We really should get going huh?" Marinette says as she paused their game. "I really wanna take a nap now though."

"I could go in your stead," Dorien tells her. "I am sure I can tell them that Ladybug was enjoying the one day off she gets."

"Please, a hero getting a day off? No way, something will happen and then force me to come out as Ladybug," She groans sitting up from her twin's lap and standing with a stretch forced in by her body. "I won't take that chance." A yawn escaped her. "Besides, it's only a ceremony. I can nap after."

"Ah, there we go again my dear sister," Dorien sighs as she became Ladybug right then and there. "Always looking out for the public's happiness and welfare." He transforms into Kitsune. "I am honored to be your twin."

"Now that, I want to admit to the public so they will stop shipping you with me," She says. "Y'know how creepy that might get? Ladysune is what they will call us."

Dorien shuddered, "lets at least reveal that."

After agreeing, the two jumped onto out the window and onto the roof. Seeing the park was filling with people just as Chat Noir could be seen jumping from the rooftops. Cheering for joy or to show off as they watched the black cat jump all the way from one roof and onto the covered statue. Landing gracefully then waving to the cheering crowd. Even Alya cheered at his entrance but soon they got louder as Kitsune landed next to Major Andre and even louder when Marinette landed and bowed to them all afterwards.

"Ladybug," Theo gushed getting her attention. "I am glad you could make it. I wanted…"

"Now that the stars of our beloved city have arrived," Andre started, addressing the crowd and making Theo silent. "It is only proper that we thank those who help serve and protect Paris on a day to day basis. Ladybug, Chat Noir and Kitsune." Mayor Andre gestured to the statue as Theo uncovered it to reveal Chat Noir and and Kitsune under a leaping Ladybug. The cameras flashed as the trio of heroes waved to them.

"Ladybug, Chat Noir and Kitsune, as Mayor of this fine city. You have my eternal gratitude for your heroics," He says shaking their hands. "I hope you keep up the great work and remember that Paris will forever be in your debt."

"It is nothing to thank us for. It's just the right thing to do," Ladybug tells him. "We promised to keep you safe."

"You did, we just volunteered," Chat corrected.

"Anyways, we will keep that promise until Hawkmoth is found and defeated," She finished. "Also...one more thing before we end today's ceremony. It's about me and Kitsune and Chat Noir." She saw Adrien's worry but waved a hand to show it wasn't that big a thing then leaned against Kitsune. "Me and Kitsune are twins so those who do ship us.."

"Please don't," Kitsune finished. "I really don't want to see fanart of me...kissing my twin sister."

The crowd didn't cheer but muttered as Theo got her attention as they dispersed. Even told Kitsune she was talking to him to let her know they were still close before seeing a picture held before her. Theo introduced himself at last and then said that the clipping he cut out of her was what inspired the statue. Wishing only that she sign the photo for him and maybe talk to him for a little bit over dinner. Sadly, she had to turn him down. She didn't like seeing his crestfallen facial expression but said the only reason for her doing so was that she didn't want to put him at risk. It didn't help either when Adrien popped up next to her and said that they were an item already. It only made him glare and shove his way through the two.

"Really? You had to throw the "we are an item" his way? What if he gets jealous over a lie Chat?" Ladybug asked getting the black cat's attention. "Just because I am not into you doesn't mean you can spread lies about stuff that doesn't exist."

"Hey it may not exist now but it might," Chat argues.

"At this rate I wish I had never told you who I was. If this comes back to bite us in the rear then you will be the first cat to lose one life to a bug," the heroine coldly states before zipping away.

Kitsune didn't even stay. He just followed her to return home.

* * *

Theo returned to the warehouse where the statues had been originally made. Slamming the doors shut as he headed to the table at the far end. Two large sketches of the statue's design hanging on the walls. Various tools strown about the floor with dust and leftover materials with a single head of Chat Noir that he couldn't use because it was a reference to make sure he got those stupid cat ears right. As if he cared how that cat looked now though. Calling him out and saying he and Ladybug were an item. How dare he insult the heroine that not only saved Paris so many times already but her as a person. He didn't deserve her! Chat Noir was nothing but a showboat throwing cat puns about during battle. She did all the work! She captured those strange black butterflies! It was all Ladybug's efforts that truly saved the day!

"Stupid cat!" He yells, clearing his desk and destroying the stone Chat head. "I deserve her! Not you!"

Somewhere in Paris, Hawkmoth watched the window open to the view of Paris once more. Sensing the jealousy towards Chat Noir over Ladybug. It was powerful and to him the perfect target for an akuma to strike. Holding a hand out, he watched a white butterfly land in his hand. Cupping it gently while looking out over the city of Paris. He would claim those miraculous and then proceed with his plans once they were all his. Nothing was going to stop him and one day, Ladybug, Chat Noir and Kitsune would be defenseless against him.

"Fly away my little Akuma. Fly and corrupt that poor young man," Hawkmoth says letting the black butterfly soar into the air and out the window.

Theo now held the picture of Ladybug before him and then looked at the bigger version upon his wall. Still shaking with anger at what that stupid cat said. Unable to shake those words from his thoughts and the images of that cat going out with Ladybug and winking at him with that stupid smirk on his face. If he could, he would find the person behind that mask and show him just how much a better man he was for Ladybug. So focused that he didn't even glance to the black shadow that passed in the corner of his eye. Glancing down though, he saw black dust around his beloved picture that seemed sit there. Until a voice, powerful and deep, spoke to him from the crevices of his mind.

"Hello Copycat, I am Hawkmoth. Once you get rid of Chat Noir, _you_ can take his place and Ladybug will be yours for the taking."

"The very thought of it makes me _purr_ ," Theo agreed, feeling some sort of power surge from within him.

He didn't fight it though. Theo embraced it.

* * *

"Can you believe that guy!" Dorien groans, pacing their room. "Acting as if you are his already and you two barely know one another?!" The fox stopped and groaned again. "What an idiot! This is gonna backfire, y'know that?! He has made that guy jealous, then Hawkmoth will strike and there goes our chance at relaxing! No instead we will have to clean up his stupid mess because he can't get his act together!"

When he got no answer after the long winded rant, Dorien turned to see why but stopped. Marinette had chosen to fall asleep on the Chaise lounge. Instead of the twins bed like she had planned. It was kinda cute seeing her passed out there, fast asleep for a well earned nap. He shrugged and decided to sit in front of her. This way, if he did fall asleep too then all he would automatically do was curl right up with her.

* * *

Theo, as Copycat, strolled right into Louvre. Reveling in the public eye that now had slick phones out recording him as he walked right up to where the Mona Lisa stood. Waving to them as he announced that all he was doing was taking the painting. Nothing that special really and asking that they go about their merry way. One of the day guards didn't let him get far as an alarm fired off. Warning the museum of the theft. Before he could even be subdued, he swept the guard and then before he hit the floor sent him sliding across the floor. Surprising everyone as they filmed what was going on and making it to public news.

* * *

The news downstairs woke Dorien up from his light dozing as he heard his mother called from downstairs. Telling them to turn the news on the computer. He could only groan as he stood and somehow found his rear in the computer chair. Turning it on from sleep mode and pulling up the news app on it. Sleepily watching as the female anchor said that some amatuer video footage shows without a doubt that Chat Noir had stolen something. That made him perk up and hearing the so called "Chat Noir" say that the Mona Lisa was the "cat's meow" before placing something on one of the nearest couches. Even in his half awake daze that pun was stupid. Even by his standards and the run seemed off as well as the idea of the cat stealing. Yeah, he may not care for some antics that stupid cat did but stealing wasn't one of them.

Standing, he hurried to the chaise and shook his twin awake. Ignoring the muttering demands to let her sleep and telling her that it was important both transform and find Chat Noir right away. Mari didn't quite understand why but as she woke up, he explained to her why. Telling her that supposedly Chat Noir just robbed the Louvre Museum. The word robbed had her awake and up on her feet. Both transforming right away and jumping to the rooftops of Paris.

* * *

With Adrien as the real Chat Noir, he landed on the roof of the Louvre. The news from his room angering him just a bit that Paris would think he would steal. Not only was that cat an imposter but a horrible one at that. Cat's meow? It was a horrible cat pun that not even he would touch, even at the most lowest of moments. He had a much higher standard when it came to making cat puns and that pun was unworthy of him even hearing. To think that someone was impersonating him and not even looking the part? The mere idea was insulting. It led to where he was now, telling the armed cops below that he was the real deal and not the fake. Even going as far as saying that they had the wrong cat.

He would have smirked but this was serious. The imposter left something that his gut said was meant for him to find. Odds were that no one had touched it and it was still there. Whatever it was though, he had to find it. It had to be a clue as to who that faker really was. When the cops didn't back down though and even Agent Roger merely stood staring at him. He raised his paws and decaled to be the real Chat Noir and not the imposter. Hoping to be believed and relaxing when it seemed to became clear to the police. He even got escorted into the building and to where the scene of the crime occurred. As he suspected, a candy stick was placed here. The same one that jealous statue maker was munching on. Even as he held it up, it had all the signs of it being recently chewed on.

"I knew it! Of course, he would pretend to be me," Chat Noir mutters to himself. "The question is now...where to find him." The sound of cold, iron bars slamming down got his attention to where the Agent had stayed. "Hey! I told you I am the real Chat Noir! I am way slicker than that guy!"

"Kitty is in the slammer," Rogers smirks while speaking into the radio. "I repeat, kitty is in the slammer."

As Rogers walked away, Adrien waited until he was out of sight. Activating his power and running his hand across the bars. Watching the rust spread while backing away. The cat then ran at the bars and broke through. Using the walls and the stair rail to reach the first floor and skid to a halt before armed police officers with riot shields. These guys really did think he stole that painting but he didn't but they weren't about to let him leave judging by their gear.

"Love to stay and _chat_ but I gotta go. So I will say this one more time," Chat says pulling his staff out. "You got the wrong cat!" He ran at them, hitting the shields to knock the officers off balance and make way for him to run straight to the roof.

* * *

By time Chat got out, Dorien and Marinette had arrived at Louvre. Cops all around with Mayor Andre standing still and worry plain as day in his expression. Even when Ladybug herself said that Chat was a lot of things but not a thief, he still seemed unsure of even what to do. Standing there with his hands folded together and eyes focused on the museum. Agent Rogers had returned from inside and said that they had caught Chat. Telling Ladybug she should leave it to the professionals before she could even say a word and even held a hand out to keep her from talking against him. Dorien didn't care for the treatment towards her though.

"Is that really how you are gonna treat us heroes after all we do to keep your sorry a-" His sister put a hand over his mouth.

"Look, we work with Chat Noir. He isn't a thief," Ladybug argued with Rogers. "If he was a thief then why hasn't stole other times? Why suddenly now?"

"Perhaps it was just him tr-" The agent stopped when his radio announced that the feline was getting away. Giving the twin heroes the chance to run by and soon have him following them inside to the main lobby where his men lay scattered about with no injuries but clearly dazed. "Well if he is so innocent then why is he running away?"

"Wouldn't you if you were wrongly accused of something?" Dorien questionly growls as his sister's yoyo phone went off.

She ran off up the stairs while he and Rogers waited for assistance, "Chat Noir, what's going on?" Ladybug asks the cat on the screen.

"You know I am innocent, right bugaboo?" The black cat asked.

"Stop playing around and calling me bugaboo. This is serious," her hero tone reminded him.

"I am gonna find the real culprit and save my tail. I will call you right bac-" He stopped once the helicopter found his hiding spot then hung up on her.

Running across the roofs with two more joining the first and catching a glimpse of Ladybug and Kitsune outside now. Watching him run off to hide somewhere safe.

"You aren't going to go after him?" Agent Rogers asks the twin heroes.

"Why should we?" The fox said. "After all, you claim to be the experts."

Both took to the rooftops and ran out of sight.

* * *

The black cat ducked into the underground subway and let the police cars pile up right there at the entrance but he walked out as Adrien through another exit as the cops got out of their cars and ran into the subway. Smiling as he kept walking by people on the streets until he turned into a dark alley and kept going. Once off the streets and out of sight, he opened his shirt to see Plagg eating some camembert.

"If you ask me, I say it's an akuma," the black cat says eating the piece whole.

"I already know who. That Theo guy, I should have seen that jealousy coming a mile away," Adrien sighs crossing his arms over his chest as Plagg floated before his face.

"As opposed to the jealousy you were clearly showing or he was showing when you lied and said that you and Mari were a thing?" The float cat asks.

"Haha so I got jealous. It happens to all of us. I just happen to know that I am on my way to claiming my lady's heart and that he is far too old for her anyways," The blond model shrugs. "I mean he is what...30? She is only 14."

"15," Plagg corrected.

"What do you mean 15? Her birthday is next weekend as is Dorien's remember?" Adrien groans. "Geez, do you not know them either?"

"No, I know Tikki and I listen to her. They are turning 15 tomorrow. The same day as the Charity Dance and the same day you have that….formal thing you are attending with Chloe," He says, seeing Adrien pale. "Y'know for someone who claims to love Ladybug, you sure don't listen to the information she gives to you as a civilian. She mentioned four days ago when her birthday was ya idiot."

"Crap and I have no time right now to shop for a gift with that Copycat on the loose!" Adrien yells. "...first things first. Handle Copycat and then the gift. Plagg, Claws out!"

* * *

Ladybug landed on a roof far from the Louvre and sighs when she still saw no sign of Chat Noir. He should be up and on the roofs by now or at least contacting her. There had been plenty of time to shake the cops and copters that had him by the tail. She mentally stopped herself at the cat pun she made. The cat was getting to her. There was no time for that worry though. His last call said that he would be trailing the lead to who this...Copycat was. Surely by now he was on the trail and would call her with a location to come help him. Even if Dorien was against helping the black cat, he would make sure Adrien at least got his name clear. Via recording it course but hey, sometimes a hero had to step back and let a lady do some work. Ringing had her attention and she answered her yoyo phone.

"There you are," the heroine sighs running and landing on the next roof while scanning for him again. "Where are you? I owe you for causing trouble, again."

"Hey, cut me some slack okay? I found his den and I am cleaning up the mess I caused," The black cat joked.

"I am serious Agreste, you better tell me where this...den is so I can come there myself and make sure you reap the rewards of causing me trouble the day before me and Dorien's birthday," her cold tone demanded.

"Yeah bout that," He says, focusing on something. "I will try and make it up to you. For now, I gotta name to clear."

He hung up before she could ask again for a location but tracked the last place the call had come from. It came from a studio which meant it had to be that Theo guy from the ceremony. His jealousy towards Chat Noir and the lack of information really did cause some trouble. Ladybug groaned and knew what had to be done. Clear the age difference and then smack that cat around. Plan in her mind, she swung in the direction her phone had on the screen. Dorien right behind her with his own recording device ready to go.

* * *

Adrien had found a note with a black paw print against a lucky cat. Opening it, the message had another dumb cat pun written on it.

"Cats in the bag? Really? Another dumb cat pun?" He asks the air around him.

No answer came so he focused in on the lucky cat. It wasn't so lucky for him crate broke as two chains clamped around his wrists. A thick, sturdy chain under two welded metal pieces on the floor. It would easily be broken though. WIth the flick of his wrist and silently activating his cataclysm, he aimed for the chain but someone grabbed him and slammed his power onto some random metal square and shattered it. Wasting his one chance to break free. Theo the Copycat then instantly got away before Adrien could grab him. Smirking as if he had won. Holding up his baton and claiming it as his own then pulling another out and saying it was his as well. To make matters worse, his went off and the imposter answered.

"I am on my way to that...Theo's warehouse. Are you okay?" Ladybug said, missing Adrien's face pale at those words.

"Yeah, I am," Theo nods. "But you better hurry. I got the imposter locked up."

"Good because you are in for it Cat," her tone growled, hanging up.

"Well, good thing I am in trouble," Adrien says, noting Theo's confusion. "Because now you get to take my beating from her. Guess it's a good thing you are my copy even if she won't be fooled by it."

"Silence, all I gotta do as you is apologize and then I will have all her affections and leave you to rot away in a prison cell without your miraculous," Theo says. "Now to seal the deal."

He used Chat's own weapon to trip him onto the floor. Grabbing his right hand as Adrien fell and pinning him with his foot. Ready to claim his Miraculous but stopped as Ladybug swung in and landed gracefully. Running up to where he was pinned down by Theo.

"There you are," Theo gushed, making Adrien wish he could vomit at the sight.

"Wow…" Ladybug commented, looking at both. "He really looks like you." She bent down, grateful for the shorts under her dress. "Where is the akuma?"

"In his ring. Want to do the honors?" One of the Chat's said holding out the hand and letting her see that part of the paw print had disappeared.

"Even the same power? Wow, talk about authentic," Marinette says staring at it and then looking at the one under her.

"If you don't believe it really is me then ask him about our secret plan for our date," The Chat under grins. "Y'know the super awesome date we have planned?"

"Date?" She questioned.

"Yeah, have I ever lied Bugaboo?"

Marinette looked up at the one before her and mentally groaned. If the real Chat Noir was playing, she would make him pay double after this fiasco. Smiling with as much love she could show, Marinette leaned real close. Her nose barely touching the Chat's before hers and smiles.

"I hope you didn't tell him too much about us. Especially our...little getaway in the woods," She cooed at him. "You didn't….did you?"

"Um..course not, why would I betray you?" Theo stumbled over the words.

She giggled, "Silly. We don't have a secret spot," She stood up. "Copycat."

"I love you Ladybug! I am much better than this alleycat!" Theo declared as he was then pushed off by Adrien and kicked away from him.

"Yeah but I am not interested in dating anyone for the moment," She bluntly shrugs. "I hate to burst your bubble but I am only 15."

"What?" Theo asks.

"Yeah, I am not even sure of my orientation yet. Don't just decide what I am," Ladybug sighs.

"Well if I can't have you and he can't. Then no one can!" Theo yelled activating his own cataclysm.

"See what you have done cat?" Marinette groaned. "Lucky charm!" Her yoyo created...a spoon? She caught it and looked confused at the item in her hands. "What do I do with this anyways?"

Theo ran at her with an expression stating that he won. His speed increasing as he got closer but she was faster. Grabbing the chains that held her real partner down and letting his power hit them and rust them away to nothing. Surprising him and allowing Adrien to go on the offensive. Before he got far, he told her the akuma was in a photo in his pocket. She watched him run towards Theo, who had both batons out and using them against the blond. It was difficult to really tell which one was who since Adrien had less time than Theo did. The only way was somehow keeping Copycat from moving. While the two cats fought, she looked around at the gray scaled world. One of the batons, she guessed her partner's, light up, then a beam, tape, the spoon and her yoyo. It gave her an idea.

"Time to go akuma fishing," She muttered to herself, glancing long enough to see if Dorien was still recording.

He was from a corner and held a thumbs up to her. Wasting no time, she sent her yoyo flying past one of the Chat's and around a baton. Claiming it without warning and running to the tape as the two still fought. Marinette bent the spoon and lassoed her string around it with tape then taped her yoyo onto the baton to make a very bad fishing pole. It would work for what she needed. Adrien finally got Copycat in the worst position for him possible and let Mari throw the hooked spoon over the beam above their heads and let it hook right under the belt. Adrien nabbed the photo and let her pull him up. Letting Adrien tear the photo and release the akuma. She released Theo. Undo the yoyo and catching the black butterfly quickly.

"Nicely done My Lady," Adrien says bowing to her as she walked over to him.

"Thank you," Marinette sighs releasing the butterfly and waving at it. "Now then." It quiet but not for long. She smacked him upside the head. "ARE YOU STUPID! The next time someone hits on me Chat. DON'T let your petty jealousy cause trouble!"

"Right, gotta get going. Later!" Adrien cowered running away as Theo returned to normal.

She then used her power to fix any damage and undo Theo's crime. Dorien motioned that he was gonna leave himself and turn the evidence in. Once gone, it left one single detail. Theo, who was looking at her with the expression any adult would have. The worried, unsure expression she knew he would have once she told him her real age.

"You really are 15?" The sculptor asked. "Just...a teenager?"

"Yes, it's another reason why I said we could never be but you can't let anyone else know. I was chosen for this task and.." She stopped and smiled at him. "I am proud to be able to wake up knowing I have kept my home city safe. I thank you once again for the statue. It really looks amazing." She turned to leave but heard Theo stutter out a wait.

"Thank you. For clearing this up," He said.

"My pleasure Theo and remember. My age is a secret we must keep," She grins, swinging out of the warehouse.


	12. Chapter 12

**Another update! A completely original chapter once again with two original akumas. Yes I pulled the sense thing but at least Dorien's is...fixable. That is if the family can afford it.**

* * *

The Party Crasher and The Scientist

Chapter 12

Chloe cheers happily as her father opened up the banquet hall they reserved. Bragging about how her and Adrien would be falling in love after one dance and that they would be engaged and she would be the future. Andre wasn't really listening to the full details though. His daughter was only 15 and still in school so there was lots of time between the ages to let her realize life wasn't going to go exactly her way. Mayor or not, even he knew that the best plans never had a great chance of happening. He was only Mayor by vote and anyone else that just happened to come along during election year. Not that it was close but during that time, it was possible that one day he would lose and along with his loss came the loss of power. Something his daughter never had to deal with but something said that if it ever did happen. If he ever lost the position and was left only with his hotel then Chloe wouldn't be thrilled or happy.

"Daddy, you never listen to me do you," She says grabbing his arm. "This is my future. I need your support on this."

"Baby, I am busy setting this dance up and you should be getting ready for the party you and Adrien are attending," He told her. "Until then, please find something else to do. Perhaps get yourself something to eat?"

"There is nothing at that stupid store worth my money," The blond groaned. "But if you need me to then I will go."

She left the Banquet Hall and walked outside to see Dorien and Marinette. Arms loaded with bags of what looked like processed sugar and drinks on their arms. Scoffing at the sight of it on her Dorien's arms. Chloe rushed across the street and over to the twins. Instantly grabbing Marinette by the arm and causing her to lose half of the items that would ruin Dorien's perfect body.

"How dare you Marionette! You almost ruined my Dorien's perfect body with that high processed crap!"

"That was for our gaming party Chloe! We don't have enough to replace any of this!" Marinette groans. "Ugh! There goes our perfect party too. I am so sorry Dorien."

Marinette looked towards her twin to see him glaring at Chloe. Ignoring her attempts to get his attention but holding the bags he had on his arms for her to take. She did and watched as her twin stepped up to Chloe. Looming over her and making the blond bully suddenly back away. Even when he didn't say a word to her, something in his body language said he wasn't happy with her. The bags she made her lose had a small cake for him and Mari to share and it was their favorite flavor. Now they had nothing but a couple drinks and candy left.

"You have any idea how much that cake costed me and her?! We…" Dorien stopped and breathed. "Chloe please leave before I do something I regret."

"But...Dorikins I only wish to keep you safe and your body perfect," She says, backing away from him. "That processed sugar will-"

"I wanted to eat it and drink it Chloe! I wanted to get a sugar high and enjoy my birthday!" Dorien yells. "Yet you and your...stupid snobbish attitude had to ruin it?! What did my sister ever do to deserve this! What!"

"Well...you see," Chloe started but stopped when she noticed that Dorien didn't seem to want to hear that she simply hated Marinette.

It was that she was so happy with what she had, that she had talent in fashion and knew where she could go and would be successful and well liked. Chloe didn't have Marinette's skill, she didn't have the bright future ahead of her and had hardly any friends. How could she compete with someone like that?

"Y'know what Chloe, you have already ruined mine and my sister's special day. I won't let you ruin the rest of it," Dorien's voice said, snapping her back to reality. "Just go back to your pathetic life."

He turned and headed away before she got another word in. Marinette looking back in time to see her rage boil over and storm off. Something in her said that Hawkmoth would not be far behind now. Whether or not Dorien intended for that to happen was unclear. Whether he wanted Chloe mad enough to storm off was though and it worked. Now though, he made someone mad. Did he plan to pay for doing so if it backfired? She went to ask, still focused on the building Chloe had stormed off into. Wondering what he was thinking then decided to not question it. He clearly didn't care for what she did and the idea of even seeing her harmed by Chloe still seemed to bother him. She smiled while walking alongside Dorien. Even if an akuma came crashing their day, Marinette felt a lot of love from her brother just from what he said to the annoying blond.

"Hey, if that comes back to bite me in the ass. I am sorry," Dorien says to her. "Normally, I am more composed and I know she didn't know it was our birthday but..we bought each other cake and now we have nothing but a few drinks and…" He stops and looks at her. "No cake. You love cake."

Marinette laughed lightly as he pulled her into a one arm hug. His head against hers as she returned the gesture. Both looked up when a drop hit their skin to see that the gray clouds from this morning had finally released a torrent of rain for the day. They turned their expressions to one another and started to laugh. It was one bad moment after another but hey, it was the story of their luck. The two continued to walk down the street. Ignoring the rain bet they could as they reached the bakery. Soaked to the bone but ready to change into some pajamas and enjoy the remaining day indoors gaming as planned.

* * *

Chloe growled as she returned to the banquet hall. Ready to complain to her father about the horrible treatment handed to her by Dorien but a ring on her phone stopped it all. Quickly answering it when the screen showed it was her Adrikins calling. Her mood perked up as she answered it. Happily greeting her future husband with a cheery tone and saying that she couldn't wait for their time at the party tonight. Even mentioned the dress and how great it would look with anything he wore. Once she finished though, the blond's tone suggested he didn't care for her plans. Waiting for something, she finally asked what was wrong and his tone made her regret the question.

"Chloe, I may be late to tonight's party. It's Marinette's and Dorien's birthday and they are my friends. I want to go shopping for a gift for them so I might be late since I don't know what to get them...I just am gonna be late okay?" Adrien says.

She hung up before he could continue. Throwing her brand new phone across the floor and storming to the bathroom. Kicking open the door and yelling at the random girl that was cleaning the sinks to leave. Scaring her away and causing her to let out a raging scream that made her wish the mirrors had broke. Nothing was going right now and it wasn't fair! She already wasted this entire morning planning the perfect outfit, hair and shoes. She wasted money on getting her nails done! Even down to her makeup being done by a true professional and now of all times things take a different turn! It was only 4:30 and that meant that unless she somehow forced Adrien to not care about those poor stupid twins and their day then nothing would go her way!

* * *

"Ladies and gentleman of the board," A female scientist smiles. "I have successfully created a potion that may help cure the common illness that plague mankind on a daily basis!" She smiles as they all seemed impressed at the notion and continued. Breathing in then out to compose her nerves. "I am positive that this will help carve the path to curing more than just the common cold though but to deadlier diseases that have no cures. Watch as I make for you the potion that will carve the path for medical science!"

With the board of directors watching her, she adjusted her lab coat and name tag that read Abigail and composed her nervous mind. Starting up a bunsen burner on low. She started to add a list of chemicals. Still nervous about failing but knowing she meant what she said. Working effortlessly and toiling away in her lab was going to lead to her success in science. Today would mark her day as the start of a new level of this career path. With new vigor, she focused on the task at hand. Announcing each chemical and the amount she used. Adding each one to one vial. The board watching in awe as she added the final ingredient and took a step back. It was done. The potion sat there with no troubles. Even as she turned the burner off and picked it up with an oven mitten. Nothing went wrong and it even impressed the board of directors.

"Now, all I need to do is test it out. This will cure colds, reactions to allergies...anything among us humans that is common," She says proudly.

"I have the remnants of a cold," One of the directors says. "Will that do?"

"Sure, just take a sip and let it do the rest," Abigail says, quickly pouring some into a small glass cup and holding it out to be taken.

Watching him take it, she waited. Patiently as she could as he drank the sip in one gulp. The room then fell silent as nothing happened at first. No clear signs of him feeling better or even looking as if he felt better. They waited some more but it started to affect Abigail. Was it a dud? Did she mix it wrong? She was sure she mixed the same amount as she did when she had it successfully done the first time. So why wasn't it working? She watched in horror as each director seemed disappointed in the potion being a dud. Even wrote notes on what happened as her world and alls he worked for started to crumble.

"For someone who claimed to have a cure, it sure failed. I am sorry Abigail but there is always next time," He says as they all turned to leave.

Her heart said to stop them. To make them hear her out and give it a couple more minutes but her mind said they weren't going to give her that chance. Instead, they left the room and in doing so left Abigail to her own disappointment and shame. Sitting in the seat near her lab and staring down at the floor. Her failure and their words ringing through her ears over and over again.

* * *

Somewhere in Paris, the window to his hideout opened and the orange and yellow sky shined in like a halo of lights upon Hawkmoth. His smile towards the two perfect targets for his akumas to corrupt. It must be christmas for him. Two akumas in a single night? He was never this lucky. Many a time before, when others were strongly in the negative emotions, they always faded away. As if the target had accepted their fate and it left him with an unsatisfied feeling in the pit of his stomach. This time however he had the chance to overpower the heroes and maybe even succeed in claiming one of the miraculous. Holding his hands out. He had two white butterflies land and with a gentle grip covered both. Corrupting the two butterflies with his dark magic.

"Go my little akumas. Taint their hearts with the power of darkness," He says releasing the two and watching them fly through the window.

With Chloe, she was still fuming over what happened. It didn't help that Adrien was ignoring her calls and texts. Refusing to answer her or even giving her the all the attention she deserved. Adding to her already fuming temper was that she was now late and still getting her hair done for the Agreste party. When the fiftieth call went unanswered, she gave up and threw the new phone into the mirror before her. Yelling for the hairdresser to just stop and leave. Stating that she wasn't going to be going anywhere at this rate so there was no point even in dolling her up. When the hairdresser didn't leave, she took what remained of her new phone and threw it at him. Scaring him out but letting the akuma in. She tried to smash the bug but it merely entered the new bracelet that went with her dress.

"Greetings Party Crasher, my name is Hawkmoth," A deep voice spoke to her from nowhere. "I heard you were denied a date to a formal party and couldn't leave you dateless. I will lend you my power to claim another date but in return you must get me the miraculous."

"You got a deal," Chloe agreed, feeling a might power course through her arm and then all over her.

With Abigail, she had the bottle of the failed formula in her hand. Shaking it around with a stare towards the liquid. Mentally asking where she went wrong. What she did wrong and if she missed anything or something that just seemed to make the potion a dud. Or maybe...just maybe, since the director only had the remnants of a cold that meant it had nothing to cure. That had to be it because she made it so that it took away the worst common illness that just recently reared its ugly head not recovering. It was the potions job to do that. She stood and saw a black butterfly land on the potion vial in her hand. Soon a voice followed from somewhere either around or from the dark corners of her own mind.

"Greetings Atomic. I am Hawkmoth. Those directors didn't realize that they were in the wrong and needed a proper test subject. Well now, you can show them the true power of your formulas. All I ask for in return is that you bring me what I desire," the voice said, making three items called Miraculous appear in her mind.

"Sounds like we are a perfectly bonded atom to me," She smirks, feeling the power granted to her.

* * *

The dupain-chang family locked the bakery after delivering the last of the deserts and food were delivered via truck to the banquet hall. They got done early enough and were paid enough for more than just a game but a dinner out. A celebration to make up for being so busy. Dorien and Marinette were okay with staying home but they were told to get dressed in their finest clothes for a family outing to a diner that they could eat at just this one time. It had a free birthday thing that they wanted to exploit for the night to get the two at least one slice of well made cake and some great food. The twins were just happy to hear happy birthday but their parents insisted. The games were for the computer anyways so they could buy it when they got home. For now, this dinner was meant to celebrate their 15th birthday.

"I am just glad nothing has happened since our run in with Chloe," Dorien whispers to his sister as the family crossed the street. "I mean...I honestly expected her to become akumatized."

"Dorien," Marinette groans, pushing him away. "You jinxed it. Now something really bad will happen! Way to go!"

"Hey, it stopped raining when I said the sun would come back and guess what," He says gesturing to the clear sky. "Tada! Clear, blue, akuma free d-"

"Hear me Paris! I, Atomic, am in need of test subjects! And you are all the perfect ones for my tests!" A female clad in a white and black scientist outfit and goggles stood atop a roof. "Prepare to lose something dear!" She laughed as she jumped down and landed near the four of them.

Marinette just scowled and looked at Dorien. Making sure he knew that she blamed him for jinxing their akuma free day. Even her luck had limits and he really pushed the limits today. Now they would have to find some way to get away from their parents long enough to fight the akuma, purify the stupid butterfly and then hide with their family. How they would manage that though was beyond her.

"Let's start with you four!" Atomic cheers running at them with lightning speed and pining Dorien to the ground.

Tom went to save him but another voice got even his attention. They all saw Chloe on a car, a party dress of black, purple and red on with a bow tie around her waist and in her hair. Claiming that it was her turn to crash this party and any other party for that matter due to not having the perfect day she wanted. All Marinette could do was turn to scowl at her twin. Who was trying to fight Atomic off him. Before her parents grabbed her, Marinette shot forward and tackled Atomic off her twin. Pinning the akuma victim but then being pinned herself.

"Let's see…" Atomic says holding a glass beaker up. "How you like it…" Marinette soon had her arms pinned to the ground and looked to see Party Crasher had used large ribbons to tie up Dorien, her father and mother. "Who are you?"

"I am Party Crasher and I figured we could team up and take down those pathetic heroes," She said. "Sound like a _crashing_ good time?"

Marinette scowled at the lamest pun but paled when Atomic agreed and told Chloe to title her head to the left first. Her head was forced onto its left side as she heard something about pouring some acidic liquid into her ear. Squirming was all she could do as a burning sensation soon made that all stop. Releasing a scream of pure pain from her as whatever was was slowly turned to silence. Her other ear was against the pavement and could hear her muffled screams. Something between Chloe and Atomic was said. It was muffled but whatever it was involved the other side of her face. She was forced to look to the right and the same burning sensation made her release another blood curdling scream. The squirming had long stopped but now so did the sound around her. Through the pain and tears as Atomic finally got off her and let Chloe wrap her up in ribbons, she saw lips moving but no sound. Atomic had not only stolen her hearing but did real damage. So much so that she could feel a thick liquid rolling from where her ears were located.

Turning her head, she watched in horror as Atomic now had her tied up twin pinned. Party Crasher pinning his legs as whatever was in that beaker was now poured over his eyes. His mouth opened in what she assumed to be a scream as he struggled and rolled until Atomic was thrown off him. She didn't care though. All she could do was hope Dorien was okay and that the damage wasn't as bad as hers was. The world was silent so calling out would do her no good. The only hope she had was becoming ladybug, cleansing the akuma and hoping her power could fix the damage done to them and others. There was only one problem, she was tied up. Chat Noir was their only hope. A hand on her shoulder turned her to face the devil himself. He freed her and helped her to her feet. Talking quickly but she couldn't hear him and when she didn't respond, he looked to her and asked something.

All she did was shrug and gesture to her ears before running off into the nearest ally. Marinette checked behind but Chat didn't follow. Not wanting to waste this chance, she had Tikki transform her and the world of sound returned. The screams of those being tormented by Atomic and Party Crasher. Chat calling out her name, steps and other sounds had all come back. This was good. This meant that maybe she could reverse the damage done. Running around the corner and joining Chat at last. She noted that Tom and Sabine along with others were now free and thankfully unharmed. Dorien was gone but soon Kitsune came running out of another alleyway. Instantly hugging her.

"Are you okay? I called out to you but…"

"I couldn't hear you," Ladybug said, seeing Chat look to her with worry plain as day on his face. "It doesn't matter. Chat distract Atomic. Kitsune, you have Party Crasher. I know the akuma is in Chloe's bracelet. Atomic's must be in that beaker."

Ladybug intended to end this fight fast. No one else could be hurt and so far only a few others seemed to be suffering from acid on the actual skin. They had little time though. Telling Kitsune to somehow get the bracelet either off Chloe or at least in his possession. She turned to Chat and told him to keep Atomic from harming anyone else as well as to avoid being splashed by the acidic material. Chat didn't waste a second. He was on Atomic like carbon to hydrogen. Ladybug stopped and mentally groaned. She did not just make a chemistry pun. No way did she literally make a pun. The pun job was not hers. Shaking off the irritation at her own pun, Ladybug used Lucky Charm right away and watched as it created..an umbrella? What was she supposed to do with this? Looking around the gray scaled world, Atomic's beaker was highlighted then Party Crasher's bracelet was next followed by the umbrella. It...didn't help. Unless it was showing her to use the umbrella like a shield to the acid, knock said beaker towards PT and use the acid to melt the bracelet?

"Kitsune, get the bracelet off Chloe. Chat, get me a shot at that beaker," She yelled, running towards Atomic.

"On it My Lady," The black cat says, running towards Atomic. "Hey, let's roleplay! You be water." He jumped up into the air then dived towards Atomic. "And I'll be air!" Landing with cat like reflexes, she mentally slapped herself for that pun too, the cat knocked the beaker towards her.

Pinning the chemical based victim as Ladybug used the umbrella like a bat and shield. Popping it open to keep the acid off her and then sending the beaker to the ground and shattering it. Kitsune nabbed the bracelet and threw it towards the acid covered umbrella and all it took was her shaking it and letting a drop fall onto the metal item. Burning it to nothing. With the akumas released, she quickly captured both and used her power to fix everything around her. It didn't help those with acid wounds but they were lucky the hospital could help. It left Chloe and the now free woman to her care.

"Ma'am, I know it isn't much but whatever happened must have happened for a reason. Maybe another shot at whatever it was you had going on but with better circumstance is the key to success?"

"You are right. I made a cure for common illnesses. Maybe...testing someone who has the cold in progress might be better," The scientist smiles. "Thank you Ladybug and...sorry if I hurt you."

"No, don't be. You were a victim of evil. Please go home and take it easy. Tomorrow is another day," Ladybug says. She then heard Chloe whine about how Adrien was still ignoring her. "Chloe, perhaps he is busy? Give him some time. I am sure he will show up to...whatever it is you need him for."

The blond just walked away in a huff. Not that it bothered Marinette anyways. There were more pressing matters, like seeing if the damage to her ears and Dorien's eyes were fixed. Before anyone could stop them, they were sailing across roofs with Chat close behind. Even he wanted to make sure they were okay. Even as they landed atop the twin's roof, they put it off. Hesitant to see if they got healed or not. When the silence was too much and the worry too overbearing, Ladybug decided to go first. Releasing her transformation and losing all sound to her world. All she could do was cup her ears and cringe at the loss that even magic couldn't touch. Tikki must have tried though but clearly failed in that endeavor. The shame of the failure plain as day on her kwami's face. Dorien's was the same way. The minute his transformation was gone, his sight left him. Leaving Chat being the only one unharmed and untouched.


	13. Chapter 13

**Finally updated this story. Sorry it took so long. This one proved to be difficult to write out with how different things are y'know?**

* * *

The Pharaoh

Chapter 13

Chat Noir never left their bakery. He stayed even after his transformation wore out and until the next morning. The twin's parents had come back after being freed and instantly got on the phone with Dorien next to them to see how bad the damage was. It left him with Marinette alone in the twins room looking at the latest ladyblog update. He heard a helicopter and got her attention to see if they needed to go out and help. They didn't but it led to Alya catching them both on camera. Marinette and Adrien, who transformed into Chat Noir to avoid anyone knowing he was there. To make matters worse, Marinette couldn't hear it, but he heard her say that perhaps the cat had found another to flirt with. Marinette just stared at the screen in hopes for subtitles of sorts. He didn't get any for her so he wrote what was said and let her read it. The words made her groan and cover face. That was not what she wanted to see and not what she wanted to have happened.

Alya had yet to hear what happened but she was determined to find out Ladybug's history and where her origins came from. Going so far as to posting on the blog that she was gonna be hunting down answers at the Louvre today. Marinette was sure that Alya would try and drag her along too. It wasn't exactly what she wanted to do but it gave her the chance to tell Alya via the phone that she couldn't hear anything anymore. Adrien offered to help Dorien out but Marinette had a better idea for that. Relying on Adrien would get way too much attention from his dad and then it would lead to people asking questions. The only way to raise money was to ask all of Paris to donate. Something she planned to do today and then would handle Alya and the possible Chat Noir thing. One thing at a time and right now, it was time for Ladybug to make an appearance. Once she was done, Marinette would go with Alya and try to help her out best she could without giving away that she was Ladybug.

The only thing she would have to worry about was how to get there and back without letting on to Dorien what she had done. Though, if she did that would people start to question who Kitsune was too? She stayed sitting in her chair and covered her face with both hands. This was not how things were meant to be. She didn't plan for anything this bad to happen to her or Dorien. It was a sign that they had gotten relaxed already and didn't seem to be quite ready for being actual heroes just yet. She was already missing her music. The sound of steps and the sound of cars. This wasn't fair to her. This wasn't fair to Dorien. A turn of her chair made her uncover her eyes to see Adrien had moved her chair to face the computer again. He wrote out a note that said he would pay for it. No if, ands or buts about that his dad would never bother let alone care to look into what he was spending it on. Even if he got found out, he would just lie and tell him it was for the image of his family. It would win him over and get the cat out of jail, so to speak. She merely looked his way and shook her head. Typing out that she was gonna see Alya for the day and help out with the ladyblog at the museum. This would give her the chance to drop some serious new into her friend's lap but also keep her mind of what she saw.

He said something to her but she turned before she could read his lips fully. Something about not going but she wanted to go. If anything, to make sure Alya knew what exactly happened, who was hurt and how so that her brother wouldn't get cornered. Besides, knowing Alya and the minute she got a text from Mari to help with her blog, she would be asking to meet up instantly. EIther way, it was just gonna be bad to stick around and prolong this. Tikki was flying around her this time now too. Going so fast in movement and seemingly to have forgotten she couldn't hear the kwami. Either way, whatever was said had to be important but the kwami hid in her purse as she walked down the steps and right by her mother. She turned long enough while texting that today would be a day for her tell Alya about what happened in person but using her phone. Her mom simply nodded and she was off. Trying to listen for Dorien but forgetting that she was deaf and making her stop and turn to see if he was there. Sadly, he wasn't but Marinette figured that it was probably for best.

Heading to the bus stop where Alya would be waiting or she would be waiting. Before she moved again, she stopped and texted her message to her friend. Telling her that she would help her with the Ladyblog if she let Mari update her on some serious news. As predicted, the text she received was an excited yes as well as being told she would meet Marinette at the bus stop. The text had her hurry to the nearest stop and wait. Searching for her headset made her stop and groan mentally.

' _You are deaf Marinette. Your music won't be heard._ ' Her thoughts said to herself. ' _Alya won't like this. She is gonna be super mad at me. Well maybe not me but the akuma who did this. Oh man, I hope this doesn't make her become an akuma._ '

A tap on her shoulder had her jump and turn to see Alya next to her. Her lips moving super fast while holding her phone up to her face. The picture of her and Chat on the balcony. Was she asking if he and her were a thing? If she was then that was a lie. Hell even her and Adrien outside the mask wasn't a real thing. Yeah, the model had charisma as well as seemed to be really sweet but she was sure there was no way she could have his attention now. The more she shoved that picture in his face though the more irritated it made her. Her breaking point reached when Alya showed an edit of them kissing. It was enough to Mari to grab her phone, lower it and bluntly text that she couldn't hear a word Alya said or any sound around her. Then with a quick text explaining how it happened, she let go of Alya's phone. From her stare, she could send another text about Dorien and started to do so. Looking down on her phone and looking up to make sure she was still there. Once done, she sent the text and looked at Alya. Her friend read the text and suddenly was hugging her. Nothing was said so she guessed it really surprised her.

The bus arriving broke the hug as Alya led her onto the bus. Alya didn't say anything or at least she wasn't sure if anything was said. After sitting in a seat, a text was sent to her. Her best friend sat down next to her to let others get on. Letting her read the message to see that her prediction was right. The journalist to be was not thrilled let alone happy to hear what happened to Dorien. The rest was her talking about what her parents could do to help her. Whatever she had thought about the akuma that did this wasn't included. Despite being unhappy about it, she seemed to be taking it okay. She glanced towards her friend again to see Alya looking at her. A frown on her face to show that despite being told it wasn't her , it still hurt her.

Another text was sent her way and was hugged by her friend. The text told she wished she could have been there to help but there were ways to help her hear. At least that was her hope and the medical community would have to see how bad it really was. With the next text second later saying that she hoped Mari could use hearing aids. The bus stops were all over Paris with Alya telling her about what they could do for the day. It was mostly about the exhibit on the pharaoh King Tutankhamen. Telling her about how apparently there was supposedly some information about Ladybug at the exhibit. Mari didn't think there would be a connection between the two though. How the old Egyptians and their culture were connected to the Miraculous was beyond her but it was nice to a smile on her friend's face. Especially after what she had to tell. Even as the bus stopped and near the Louvre and let them get off.

Alya tugging her along happily as another text got her attention. Telling her that she had plans to find out who Ladybug was by looking closer into the history of the past for any who tried to find out who the holder was. Any clues would travel through time right? Well enough to use them to find out who the current heroine is. It originally worried Marinette about what would happen should she offer up a chance to help Alya with the Ladyblog but if all her friend had was Ancient Egyptian clues. Well at least her secret was safe. It could have been worse. She could have been stupid enough to carry her history book while being a superhero. The idea made her mentally laugh. Focusing back on what Alya wanted her to as they entered the museum and down the stairs. There were people here that seemed to be either working or just enjoying the new items brought in. A sight that really showed not everyone had lost touch with the past. A lesson that showed her she knew very little about Tikki and Kitsune, the earrings she wore. It really was something to look into next time she got the chance.

Once they were in the exhibit for King Tut himself, Alya went ahead. Either while talking or with hopes that Mari would keep up. Heading to a scroll on the wall. Marinette didn't move though. Watching her friend seemingly scanning the actual papyrus for what she figured were the clues leading to Ladybug. While standing there, someone hit her shoulder and fell forward. It was Jalil, Alix's older brother. He worked under his dad here. Then again when she could hear, it was hard not to hear about it once her brother got the job from Alix herself. Mari then shook herself to the present to see he was apparently talking to her. Was he apologizing to her? She was the one who wasn't paying attention in the first place. Standing in the middle of the room like a statue and blocking the way was rude of her, not him. Holding her hand out to somehow communicate that it was her fault and not his, Jalil just saw someone behind her and ran by her. Blowing out a long sigh, her steps carried her towards Alya who was still scanning the papyrus. Once again though but on purpose, she was pushed aside into Alya. Who took complete offense while he seemed to be spouting something or other to a very miffed, exasperated man. Something akin to being annoyed yet slightly proud to see Jalil about whatever had the man spew words rapidly. Looking to Alya, who was texting someone.

She had her own phone taken by her friend and messed with. Given back a second later and then feeling it vibrate. The text from Alya said that Jalil apparently deciphered some ancient ritual to sacrifice a princess to revive another princess called Nefertiti and that the chant required Tut's scepter, 100 mummies and a princess to work plus the chant he deciphered. In some ways, Jalil sounded like Alya currently. She came here to look up stuff about ancient clues to Ladybug. Yeah, there was no talk of sacrifices and stuff but in a way. Alya sounded like him. Both had clues and swore what they found was legit despite the older man he probably was talking to still or Marinette herself.

Her vibrating phone got her attention again and saw that Alya told her that Jalil wasn't so happy now. His dad, so that who the man was, called out his son and said that it was only a theory on a legend. They were called legends because there was no actual proof it worked. Those words could be pretty harsh to someone whose heart is set on proving something. The next text told her that he was denied the right to use the staff to prove his theory, told it was no toy and that he would lose his job. Talk about a double hit. She looked up to see Jalil standing alone as some papers fell from what she gathered to be a notebook of sorts.

* * *

Somewhere in Paris though, a familiar circle shaped window opened. Scattering glowing white butterflies into the room as Hawkmoth looked through the window and smirked. There was nothing wrong with living out a fantasy. Hell, he did it everyday so why should someone so willing to prove the idea worked go without a shot right? In fact, with some divine intervention so to speak. He opened his hand and let one of the butterflies land in it.

"I can make this a reality and perhaps make my own fantasy come true," The purple suited villain smirked, cupping his hands over the creature and corrupting it. "Fly away my little Akuma and transform that young man."

The little Akuma found Jalil outside the museum at the fountain. Sitting with his glasses in one hand and the other holding his head up from meeting his lap. No tears but it really didn't leave much time for that. Landing on the necklace and crawling into the Scarab. It corrupted the victim and let Jalil hear a very deep voice from the corner of his mind. It called him Pharaoh.

"I am Hawkmoth," The voice introduced. "I have endowed you with the power of the ancient gods. You in turn must give me...a gift in turn for this power."

"My precious Nefertiti will come back to life and once she is back. You shall have your reward," Jalil smiles as he stood.

The power from within him spreading from his Scarab to all around him.

* * *

While Alya scanned the papyrus with Marinette glancing at it here and there in hopes to see if there was actually anything really there about her superhero self. Well, it wasn't going so well honestly. Alya sent a text saying she was close but from how this scroll looked. It honestly sounded like a stretch. Even for someone as logical as her friend. This only raised the question as to how sure she really was that something this old would actually have something. Now if they had found more of it and it wasn't so torn then probably but this scroll wasn't probably even complete. Let alone talking about Ladybug. It probably was referring more to something having to do with the pyramid she saw. It wasn't long before she felt her phone go off and see a text from Adrien. Asking where she was currently. Texting him back, she stuck her phone into her purse with Tikki and clicked it shut. In time for Alya to have her turn and see what she figured to be an akuma before them.

Her friend having her phone out already and snapping a picture before dodging an attack she heard coming and letting Mari be grabbed. Looking around for someone to throw her something aside from her clearly busy friend. Seriously, why did she have to be filming this and not helping her? The hero noticed no one was here anymore. It was as if the guy had made them all disappear. This...guy or girl, she wasn't sure didn't let go as he used his other hand to bring the scepter to him without even looking towards it. Alya now in plain view as Mari kept trying to get out of this thing's vice like grip on her arm. Even hitting him didn't seem to get a reaction. Marinette then tried to using her legs against his body as a way to loosen his hand but that did nothing either.

Alya though was busy. Mari looked closer after giving up and saw she was saying something while pointing her phone their way. Something to do with the Ladyblog, live...or was it hive...there was something else but she then she got pulled along with the scroll and scepter floating next to this guy.

* * *

"Your sister is at the Louvre right now with Alya," Adrien told Kitsune, logging onto the Ladyblog. "Maybe Alya posted a live update about it. Hang on a moment."

"I have been since mom and dad left. Marinette should have stayed home. I get wanting to inform her but mom and dad are worried and we have…" Kitsune stopped when he heard Alya freaking out both with joy and fear. "What's going on?"

"Coming live viewers, I am here before Chat Noir or Ladybug with what appears to be King Tut himself. My friend Mari just got told that she was gonna be the offering to bring forth his princess. Can Ladybug make it in time to save her? I hope so," She says as the akuma victim pulled Mari onto his shoulder and ignored Alya completely. "Stay tuned for the rest of the battle live from your favorite Ladyblogger, Alya."

"Its time to transform! Plagg, Claws out!" Adrien shouted, standing and not letting Plagg get a word in.

"Kitsune, we got work to do. Tails in!" Dorien shouted getting off the Lounge he claimed as his seat.

As he transformed, the world of sight returned and he was already up the stairs with Chat Noir right behind him. Both silently and quickly heading to where Mari was. With high hopes that they would get there in time to help her. The worst case scenario was she was close to being hurt. Neither would let that happen again, never again. This wasn't going to be Timebreaker and nor would they let it be that because there would be no redo.

"You think Alya would have helped Marinette out instead of recording it," Dorien growls as they ran across the rooftops of Paris. "Scoop or not, this is bullshit."

"Hey, we won't lose her," Chat told him. "This will not be like Timebreaker. Never again if we can stop it alright?"

"You better be right," He sighs.

* * *

With Marinette now outside and Alya either trapped in after this...Tut wannabe stealing not one but two items. She was just tossed to the ground and soon spotted Alya running towards them. Mentally reminding herself that Alya probably found some miracle way to get out or squeezed through the bars. Either one really didn't shock her but less attention on that and more on escaping. She was let go so now was her chance. Getting up, she spotted a few...mummies? Crap, this guy really did plan to go through with that legend didn't he? Time to go and hide to become Ladybug. Mari started to run towards the museum again. The only building close enough to reach with all the mummies appearing.

She didn't hear anything but it wasn't important. Reaching the door, she opened it and saw the Tut wannabe there now. Making her turn and run back to where she came but stopping when he was there too.

"Did you think I'd let my sacrifice to the gods run away so easily? You are a perfect match and will be held up so I will bri"

A piece of rope was dropped around her feet and then pulled up to her waist. Both she and the victim stared before it pulled her up and into her twin's arms.

"Sorry to break it up, but we can't let you get this little lady," Chat Noir grins down at him. "Try again in another 10,000 years or so and we'll talk."

"Really Chat?" Kitsune said as both ran away before any attack could hit them.

They heard the akuma yell out No and then heard another scream that sounded much like Alya's own. Well, they saved the one they needed who finally could transform and be safe.

"My Lady, I am sorry we didn't get here in time. Did he hurt you in anyway?"

"No, but Alya is still down there. We have to stop this man now and I couldn't tell where the akuma went very well either. Could you?" She asks, letting Dorien hug her.

"No but with your luck, my skill and his brain, we got this mummy under wraps," Chat grins.

"Your puns are terrible y'know that?" Ladybug told him running by them with Dorien on her heels.

"You are just jealous," Adrien says following.

All three heroes jumped down and landed safely in time to see he started the ritual. Encasing the pyramid of the museum in light and having it shoot into the sky. A black cloud forming as mummies were lined in a symbol. The pharaoh chanting the spell to Ra for the return of his Nefertiti with Alya in place of Marinette now. The mummys' arms were in the air chanting with only four that seemed to be carrying her towards them.

"You two deal with the mummies while I get Alya somewhere safe...I hope. Then we got to find the Akuma," Ladybug sighs looking at the two. "Can I count on you?"

"Any time My Lady," The black cat bowed.

"Always can," The fox says nodded.

Both then jumped to lamp posts and boasted to get the mummies attention and the big guy's attention. It worked and Mari used that chance to sling her yoyo to a roof not far from where she was standing. Before swinging away, she ran towards the four carrying her friend, jumped then with luck grabbed Alya's outstretched hand and swung to safety. Hearing the Pharaoh ask for Horus's wings before landing.

"Ladybug! Thank you so much." The reporter cheered. "Guess what peeps, Alya here. Just got saved by Ladybug!"

"It's not over yet." She told her. "You really need to get out of here. There is an exit right there. I'll cover you."

"You won't stop me this time Ladybug," Pharaoh proclaimed as he flew up, WITH NO WINGS?! "Not this time, not ever!"

He shot right at her and caught her and Alya. While he flew towards the light though, Ladybug heard Alya speaking towards her.

"Ladybug, the pendant. The Akuma is in the pendant! Hurry!"

Looking at the necklace, she noted the flimsy cord it was on. A simple snag and pull could break it. Lucky for her, she could do so with only one hand. The light was getting closer too so wasting no time. Mari grabbed the flimsy material and pulled, watching the priceless item fall.

"The pendant boys! Grab the pendant!" She yelled as Alya was placed on the light.

This moment was her one chance and it was taken. Grabbing the arm of the pharaoh, she got free and slide down the pyramid to earth below. The boys were busy handling the undead still. Strange how they said she could count on them unless it was an illusion? Looking around, she saw that it was. Dorien's finest work but neither was fast enough to get that stupid pendant. He got it anyways and looked so smug when more mummies had entrapped them. No words either, just him turning his back to the heroes and offering Alya to Ra once more, arms raised.

"Now what?" Chat asks, arms crossed.

Marinette then threw her yoyo up, activating her Lucky Charm. Watching it form a box and letting it fall into her hands. It was...a Ladybug costume? Even Chat seemed to question how that would help them out. Calling it a "last hope" in quotations. She would have laughed if Alya wasn't in danger currently. The costume had one idea for her to use. It had fake earrings so maybe if she switched places with Alya...she smiles. Dorien and Chat would be mad but there was no time.

"Hey Pharaoh, she isn't good enough for Ra!" Ladybug shouted, hearing Alya become offended. "Take me instead. After all, I kept you from doing this right? Why not make it this the ultimate revenge plan?"

It got quiet but as King Tut was clearly contemplating the idea. She got the earrings out and in one hand. Enough time for him to turn and seeming to like the idea of taking her in Alya's place. Holding his hand out to her and keeping Dorien and Adrien from getting anywhere.

"Horus, give me your wings!" Pharaoh shouted, ignoring the protests from the other two heroes. He quickly flew up to Alya, who even had a pout and crossed arms at Mari's comment and took her off. Letting her slide down the pyramid and placing Ladybug in the light. "Give me those earrings. They shall be my trophies to offer to another god."

"You win Pharaoh," she says, faking her taking them off and holding her hand over his but dropping nothing.

The trick worked and he panicked as she took his pendant and "threw" the fake earrings away. Telling him to catch them. It was a trick though and once he had caught the toys, turned her way in time for her to break his precious pendant and end it all. The light faded, letting her slide down the pyramid. The akuma flying away but not fast enough as she caught it and purified the butterfly. Opening up her yoyo and releasing it with a wave as her twin and Chat came running over to hug her. While she threw up the costume box and shouted Miraculous ladybug to activate her power of creation or whatever it was. It undid everything an Akuma did but never really got a name. Lucky for her, it would wait since she was now hugged by Chat and Kitsune.

"Great job my friend," Kitsune smiles.

"Splendid job as always My Lady but...a warning perhaps would have been nice," Chat told her.

"I'll remember that the next time you suddenly get a plan and enact it without telling me," She says.

"Ladybug, thank you so much but I gotta ask. How old are you?" Alya asked, getting the heroes attention.

"Honestly, I am much older than you think. I just have a face that looks young. Oh by the way, I had to read up on what has happened the last few...I guess decades. You people are kinda interesting when I let time go by," Mari lied while walking away. "Let's go boys. We got timers to worry about, remember?"

Both looked and panicked when their miraculous had started to run out. Alya laughing as all three took off to get out of sight. Alya then went in search of Mari. Finding her waiting somewhere safe and sound and hugging her. Dorien and Adrien watching from afar.

"Hey could I possibly take her on a date sometime? Y'know once the akumas settle down at least?" Adrien asks the blind twin.

"Only if you promise to help her with her hearing," Dorien replies.

"Deal, I'll help you both." Adrien agrees.

* * *

 **Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Onto the next for me.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Man this one took a while. They keep getting longer too...oh well. I hope they don't get too long. If they do, let me know.**

* * *

Rogercop

Chapter 14

Dorien heard his dad ramble about Career day to his mother and how he didn't see why he had to dress so formally and why she couldn't just come with. It also didn't help that he brought up how they would have to explain to the principle that same day about his and Marinette's...recent troubles. Doctor's note and all, this wasn't gonna be a fun day. They were already, in some sense, outcasts to begin with. Once people found out about...their troubles, that would bring in a whole new issue. With him being blind, he couldn't see where he was going so helping Marinette with stuff would be difficult plus killed any chance at ever being a scientist. It also was still on the table if it could be fixed with laser surgery. IF that was the case then he was going to go for it. It was a shot in the dark if it would work but it was a shot he deemed worth it. Marinette though...he knew she wasn't gonna get her hearing back. It would be gone for good and he wasn't sure how it really felt to be in that situation.

"You ready dad?" He spoke up, trying to ignore the sinking feeling in his stomach that something definitely was going to go severely wrong.

"As I'll ever be," He heard as his twin sister soon had his arm in hers.

"Happy career day and remember babies, it will be okay," Sabine says as she kissed his forehead. "They will all understand about your disabilities. I am sure of it."

What he would give to see his sister's facial expressions. His sister had a very expressive face and it was truly a marvel to try and see how conture it could become when it came to emotions. IT was never really a readable book with her. Even at times when they were young and he had tried to read into the deeper emotions, it was hard to do so. She also had a great poker face. Man, if this laser surgery brought his sight back then he was gonna ask her to play poker. His dad and sister helped him down the stairs leading out and outside to the noisy world. He bet his twin missed sound. In hero form, they had it all back but only as heroes. Where as his could be so easily fixed though, hers was not. Hearing aids could help but that was it. How they worked went beyond him but that didn't mean she could hear without them on and it bothered him to know how life would be for her.

"Dorien, when we get to your school, I plan to let go but your sister will lead you to class okay?" He hears.

"Dad, I am sure Mari has this on lock. You can handle the first part of our...day," He breathes out. "Highly doubt this will go over well but I leave it to your adult hands."

They kept walking and he felt Mari's grip as they walked tighten. A sign they were getting closer and warning to him that soon they would be outed. The worst of this all, the one thing he feared...was Chloe. Not for his sake, oh no. All he could and would have to endure was her constant desire to grab hold of his arm which she was sure to take advantage of the lack of sight. The other was Marinette. What would she do once she learned Mari was deaf? Hell, what would she say? Knowing that his twin would never hear meant she could call her whatever and get away with it but it would reach her someway at some point. Or would she learn how to speak ASL just so she could mock Mari with it? This brought so much more concern to him than it really should! Why did Atomic have to take a sense away on their damn birthday!

"Okay, we are here. Mari will lead you to class and I will join you two shortly," He hears then felt his twin do just that.

He was thankful his dad was learning ASL. Once he got his sight fixed up, he would ask to learn it so he could talk with his sister. Even if she had the hearing aids, he would learn it still. It was a nice skill and maybe even would be great to have on his resume as an adult. It could come in handy some day even. Either way, he wanted to learn just for Mari. The blind boy heard students muttering as they entered the class and felt Marinette help him into a seat. Then her irritating, chime of a voice spoke up.

"Dori-kins, what's wrong with you? Why are here at school if you are sick?" Chloe's "concerned" tone asks.

"I am not sick. My father will explain all in due time," Dorien sighs as he felt Marinette sit next to him. "In the meantime, leave me and Marinette to ourselves please? We...we have had a rough week."

He got a scorned filled reply of "hmph" but it didn't bother him. Even as Mari had her hand on his, all he did was shrug. It wasn't like that girl would get under his skin. In fact, the blond just didn't seem to bother him half the time with the arise of Adrien Agreste. A blessing but also cursing another to be Chloe's next and recent desire. How the mayor didn't see his child as spoiled was beyond a mystery. Let alone the horrible acts she did...even spoke towards people? A miracle but it wasn't his fault and he really wasn't going to bother with thinking on her issues too much. Especially when a door opening and his dad speaking got his attention.

"As you noticed, Marinette and Dorien are...acting off," Tom started as Dorien could feel the stares their way. "We were attacked on their 15th birthday. Marinette has lost her hearing. She can't hear anything until we get her hearing aids and even then...she will still be deaf. Dorien is blind. He is going to see a doctor tomorrow, courtesy of his friend who wishes to remain anonymous but thanks to them. We can possibly fix the issue." It got quiet but the stares seemed to back off. "Now...I was going to bring food for this...Career Day and pass it out. As you can see, I didn't bring any but I can still talk about my job and hope to...impress you. If not, I tried."

It got quiet and Dorien felt bad for his father. Being a baker was hard enough but he couldn't imagine the shame or pity his dad had to endure from the students. His only hope was that they just pulled a poker face and let him be happy enough to finish up quickly. Bad enough his twins were currently suffering, his dad didn't need pity stares.

"My day begins at 4am because the bakery opens at 7am. You may think that the life of a baker is pretty simple. Making the same...rolls, cakes but it really isn't. Each day is different. One day one may order a cake in the shape of...for say the Eiffel Tower or another day.." He started as Dorien listened to him. He felt Mari stand and leave. Wherever she was going though was a mystery but it was outside the classroom from the sound of the classroom door opening and closing.

* * *

Mari had noticed one thing as her dad seemed to be speaking a bit before the class. Adrien was outside the classroom on the phone. Leaning against the wall with it pressed against his ear and back to her. It took her walking around to see he didn't seem happy and even looked as if he was disappointed by today. She was told it was Career Day and unless his dad was skipping out, he didn't really have a reason to be upset. Though it did make her wonder if his dad actually was aware of who he was personality wise. Marinette didn't really know anything about Adrien's personal life outside the very apparent fact that he was famous throughout all of Paris. Great job for him? How a 15 year old made that happen had to come from somewhere. Even then though, how did he get started and if he was famous, how come she never actually saw him on any interviews on TV? Did his dad or mom know? Who were they?

The phone call ending got her attention. Tapping his shoulder and letting him know she was there to avoid him freaking out. Her father was going on still and she assumed it was either about the career or how she lost her hearing. It was important though and she had to shake herself to the present "conversation" at hand. She texted him the questions and watched as he read them all. There wasn't anything really there though. This kid had a great poker face. Enough so to have her make a mental note to ask to play poker at some point. As he responded, Mari got more emotions to read. A range of sorrow, disappointment, and genuine gratitude was written across his face. The gratitude stemmed from this conversation but where the sorrow and disappointment confused her until a vibration in her hand made her look towards the text.

It told her that his mother disappeared long ago and that his dad had set him upon a career path to be a model. In that path though, he homeschooled Adrien for the longest time and this was the first public school he had attended. To top this melting sunday of pain, she read he barely ever saw his dad and always seemed to only see him when it was to tell him how he failed to do something. This really showed her why he was so happy go free as Chat Noir in seconds. Adrien's life was just a big schedule, so the moments where he was running about as a cat meant he could do whatever, whenever with no rules hindering him. This also revealed why he loved to joke around alot. Chat was just an extension of who Adrien wanted to be versus who he was forced to be. Not exactly what she called A material for dad's but she also couldn't judge the guy. Again, it was probably his way of being a parent and while it was fine to keep an open mind and teach self soothing. It was clear his dad took that a bit...well far.

Mari looked up to see Adrien entering the classroom again where students were clapping as her dad headed to where Dorien was sitting. His turn was up but Alya's mom headed towards the front with her friend not far behind. Her mom was saying something to the class, arms behind her back as her dad walked over to her and smiles to her. Moving to her side as the seemed to light up about something. It must have involved Alya because she was talking to her mom about the topic as they passed her. All Mari could read from her fast lips was that it had to do with food. A text from Alya explained what was said though.

Turns out the entire class could possibly get a free lunch today at the Mayor's own hotel. It would be on his dime too. How could anyone not be excited to possibly eat at the best diner known in Paris? So long as nothing went wrong with Chloe or the mayor then it could happen. She then felt her joy at eating there fade. No way would that happen and no way would Chloe ever let anyone other than the best of the best eat there. Since only apparently she and Adrien fell into that category, something and anything would make this moment invalid. Mari didn't text Alya back and instead texted Dorien to ask for his opinion. Being nudged to pay attention. The next one up was Sabrina and her father, Roger. A cop and someone who was extremely proud of that fact by how he stood. Even Sabrina looked proud to be standing next to him. At least his daughter had some pride in her life aside from being Chloe's doormat. Mari wished she could hear all of this and more though. Be awesome but until they got Dorien taken care off, she would have to wait.

Her vibrating phone got her attention next from Alya that said Dorien had asked for help to the restroom. She started to walk around, noting that Adrien still looked pretty down from that ignored call. A single gesture should help him smile, especially since they were friends. Plus...Adrien looked like he could use just simple comfort at the moment. Her hand gently touched his and squeezed gently to show she was there for him. It had him send a small smile her way. That would have to do for the time being, Dorien needed her. The next thing she knew, the floor and her met face first. She shook off her disorientation best she could while looking to see Chloe's purse had spilled out onto the floor. Course, it had be to HER purse and its contents. Why couldn't her good luck follow her outside the suit? Was it just how things balanced out naturally? If so, she wanted it to change just a smidgen to increase her luck. Just a smidgen was all she needed to survive day to day in this world. Chloe was no doubt yelling at her but hey being deaf gave her a great advantage. No more having to listen to the annoying blond too spoiled to see past her own nose.

Mari slowly got up and made sure she wouldn't trip before heading towards Dorien's seat. He looked ready to bust his bladder. She could only imagine how humiliated he was to announce that...he needed help. Why no one got up to help him, specifically any of the boys baffled her but he probably said he would rather have her. Twins or not, she couldn't enter the boys restroom. She helped him stand but looked to the nearest male that, well hopefully, liked her enough to help. Nathanael was the only one. Reaching towards him and tapping the desk, despite how gentle she tried to do it, made him jump. Staring at her wide eyed before she attempted to ask with gestures to help her with Dorien. He seemed to get it and got up to help next. Smiling at her and making her smile back. Hopefully Adrien didn't get too jealous because that wasn't exactly an attractive trait in a man or women for that matter. It was ugly and Hawkmoth could feed on that and do so much damage. It was important to keep any emotions they had as...positive as possible. Regardless of how horrible their lives in hero or civilian got. As she walked, Chloe stopped and pointed to her. Yelling once again but going too fast for her to even coherently read her lips.

It had Chloe throw a fit and turn to her father for something. Confusing even more to her was when Nathanael got up in Chloe's face about her current issue and pointing to the blond's pursue and the floor. What was going on? Her vibrating phone got her attention. It was a text from Alya. Opening it as Dorien shook her to get her to walk forward again. Chloe lost her bracelet but instead of saying that and asking people to find it. She was accusing Marinette of stealing it? Why? Was it because her stupid items were sprawled so badly that it caused her to trip? It wasn't her fault the damn thing spilled the bracelet out! She even got up and kept walking away! What proof...her mind stopped. Chloe didn't care if Marinette was proven innocent. She had nothing but hatred towards her. This meant if anything went wrong, even something small, it would be her fault and no one else's. She mentally sighed and helped her brother passed Chloe then towards the classroom exit. Being stopped once again by Roger who looked like he was trying to talk to her with his hands. He was asking if she took it and that all she had to do was either shake or nod her head. She shook her head then asked if she could help her brother to the restroom before he burst a bladder. Marinette couldn't sign the bladder part well but got it across to the cop best she could. It worked and allowed her to get him to the nearest restroom with Nathanael.

Once Dorien was finished and Nathanael walked out of the restroom with him, she helped lead him back to the classroom to see that everyone had gathered around Nino. He caught something on tape that seemed to prove her innocence too. Her dad signed to her when she returned that Nino caught her fall, stand and leave with her hands at her sides, no bracelet had been picked up but then asked she turn out any pockets and her purse. A gentle yet firm reminder from her to him was that she didn't bring it this time. It was broken currently from it catching on the stairwell, though she left out the fact that Tikki was currently in her inside coat pocket that her dad kept forgetting about. She turned out her coat pockets to show nothing was in them and then her pants pockets to show nothing too. She was clear. Dorien had to do the same thing with Roger doing the search and turning up nothing. Chloe pointed somewhere towards where she had been sitting next and that said it all. No doubt she claimed that Marinette put it in her backpack when no one was looking. Joke was on her, the bag was on the floor and not on the table. All she did was get Dorien and leave with Nathanael. Not like the blond would believe that but hey it was with luck she would this time.

The more this missing bracelet stayed missing, the longer Chloe kept making it worse. Now she had dad yelling at Sabrina's father. It didn't take a text to tell her what was going on but Alya sent her one anyways. A quick read told her that the mayor was demanding he search her bag and Dorien's bag immediately for the bracelet. When Roger said no, the mayor blatantly stated he had power over him and could take his job. Once again though, as a cop and one who had proven they were innocent, simply stated he couldn't go through without permission from them since it was THEIR bags not his. It was an invasion of privacy and a law he couldn't break just because his daughter misplaced her bracelet. She then got another text with more information of what was currently being said. Roger just got fired?! Over a bracelet? She looked up in time to see him heading out of the classroom with Sabrina watching in horror and shock. All the pride that man had once was just gone...completely destroyed over something so trivial! Her phone went off and told her that Chloe demanded her father get Ladybug to fix this and soon or she would be arrested? Marinette turned and saw Chloe smirking her way. Why couldn't she punch Chloe? Why! Why did she have to be so damn nice?!

* * *

"Parent and child relationships can be so difficult to handle and a such a great breeding ground for stress," Hawkmoth grins as the window before him opened. "When law and order are gone, it only leaves chaos in its wake."

He held out his hand and like normal a white butterfly flew onto it. Letting him corrupt the white insect into his beloved akuma.

"Fly away my little Akuma and take control of this policeman." He says watching it fly through the window.

Meanwhile, Roger walked around the school building and back towards his car. Angry at being fired and over something so...so stupid! How was a misplaced bracelet anyone's fault?! He searched the so called "culprits" and found nothing. Even the video showed proof that the girl just got up after her fall and went to her brother. What more "proof" did the mayor need to see that she simply lost that bracelet. Mayor or not, firing him wasn't fair nor right!

"He expects me to break the law. The very laws that help keep this city together! Even after clearing two innocent lives!? That...that isn't right, that is criminal and a clear abuse of his power as mayor!" He yelled at his steering while batting away some black insect. "Just who does he think he is? Telling me how the law works...when I have been following the law for 15 years!"

"Rogercop," A powerful voice spoke to him. "I am Hawkmoth and I agree with you. This city needs a true righter of wrongs and that is where you come in."

A power from within him followed that voice and he grinned. He would use this power to right all the wrongs of Paris.

"Listen, Ladybug, Chat Noir and Kitsune must be stopped if you wish to have true retribution. Bring me their miraculous and I can help you bring justice to this corrupt city, deal?" Hawkmoth spoke as Roger got out of his car.

"Affirmative, the heroes of Paris shall fall and justice shall prevail," the robotized cop says.

* * *

"Don't even think about going near my twins' or their bags!" Tom yelled, making sure Marinette and Dorien go to their seat safely.

"Do you know who I am?!" The Mayor yelled, ignoring how Chloe was clinging to him.

"Gentleman," The teacher yelled. "This is a school. You must think of the children and what example this is setting for them."

"Maybe it just rolled out of her pursue when it fell, it can happen. Though...I would roll away too if it got me away from her. Plus, we all saw the footage on Nino's phone. Mari and Dorien even got searched. They are cleared" Alya states.

* * *

Meanwhile in the streets, Rogercop was surveying the area around the school and spotted the science teacher toss some paper to the recycling but missed. She moved on though but it wasn't gonna fly with him around. Instead he picked up her trash and in a minute was blocking her path.

"You are under arrest," He states, making her glare and demand what her charge was. "You threw litter onto a public sidewalk, jaywalked and crossed a during a red light.

"So maybe I did but you can't arrest me for that," She huffs. "Who are you anyways? You don't look like a cop so scram!"

She moved on but he wasn't going to let her leave, not without punishment. Rogercop raised his arm and had a gun pop out. Aiming it right at her and shooting lasers that shot around her wrist.

"I sentence you to trash duty," He says as she looked at red and blue cuffs on her arms.

He blew his whistle and instantly she was at the trash can cleaning up against her will. For a moment, he made sure she was doing the job and then nodded.

"Next mission, seeking justice from Mayor Bourgeois."

* * *

"Give me that phone! I'll have a true professional analyze that!" The Mayor yelled, hand stretched out for Nino to place his phone into his hands.

"No way! It's my phone!" Nino yelled back.

"Who do you think you are dealing with exactly! I am the Mayor of this city! That's it, where is the principle!" He kept yelling as Adrien looked to make sure Plagg was behaving and saw..the bracelet!

Great, his kwami was the entire reason this mess happened! Why did he have to have the bad luck cat?! He made sure they weren't all looking though he was sure Marinette would be unless Alya was still texting her what was going on. It was a hope but he scooped Plagg up and hide him in his coat. Ignoring the struggles of the black cat that had the bracelet stuck on his head currently while getting up and passing the teacher. Who had the mayor on her now and demanding she get the principle. It got him out of the classroom and he let Plagg out from his shirt.

"I won't bother you with the story," Plagg sighs. "Its long...boring…"

"Oh yes, you will explain and fast. You realize we have a big problem don't you?" Adrien says.

Plagg shrugged, "if you mean my rock hard abs, well then thank you for noticing." He jokes.

A noise got Adrien's attention next and he peaked over the railing to see Roger was back but it wasn't really Roger. He got akumatized because of this entire situation.

"Now we have a bigger problem." He tells Plagg, watching the only brave man stand up to him.

Broom over one shoulder, he stated that Roger wasn't allowed in here.

"I can go wherever I want, when I want. I am the law," Roger simply said.

"Yeah, well I am the autho-" He was stopped by the akumatized cop holding up what appeared to be a laser gun on his wrist.

"You are guilty of obstructing Justice." A simple shot had red and blue cuffs around the poor guy's wrists. "I sentence you to run around." With the blow of a whistle, the victim's prey was now running around the courtyard.

"Plagg, I have to transform and fast."

"You can't. If you do, the bracelet will get absorbed and it will damage your power." The black cat told him.

Adrien just groaned out his frustration and ran for cover. Leaving the poor man to his run while he tried to think of a way to get rid of this..infernal bracelet on Plagg's head. He could just picture Hawkmoth laughing it up at this moment too.

* * *

"This is perfect!" Hawkmoth laughs. "Soon, those pesky heroes will meet their doom and I will claim what is rightfully mine!"

* * *

Marinette watched from her seat as the drama kept building. In a way, being deaf was nice right now. She was sure everyone was in a fit over Chloe's freakout over her bracelet. Scanning the classroom, movement outside caught her eye. Someone was coming. Maybe it was Adrien though, he did leave in a hurry. Probably to hurry to the restroom, though he did seem to grab something before leaving. Well, she didn't know what it was and if she assumed it was that bracelet then she would be no better than Chloe. Who still seemed to point her way and then to others whenever they seemed to speak something. The person coming wasn't Adrien but Roger...he got akumatized though. Her text from Alya said he was asking for the Mayor. Each text was a play by play of what was going on. Sabrina had called out to her dad but got ignored. The teacher asked who he was and was returned with him asking where the Mayor had gone to which the teacher and Chloe said they didn't know. He threatened them all and then they heard the mayor yelling. It did spare them though since Roger turned and left. Following the voice to where she assumed he would be. This was her chance and Dorien's chance to leave. Before the teacher could stop them.

Dorien caught on too and was already on his feet. Her hand in his, both ran; him mostly stumbling; out of the classroom and into an area where they could transform. She smiles as both Kwamis floated up from their coats and transformed them both. Returning her hearing and his sight once again.

"I can't wait to have this back for good," Dorien sighs then stopped and covered his mouth. "I am sorry. I forgot you will…"

"Don't worry about it. It's called hearing aids. They will help but for now, let's take care of that akuma. It's probably...the biggest one so far really," She told him. "Don't be surprised okay?"

"Me? Surprised? When does that EVER happen?" Kitsune jokes. "Now let's get that akuma!"

* * *

Adrien tied plagg's tail around one of the coat rack bars and pulled on the gold band hard as he could. It just wasn't budging though. No matter how hard he pulled and how strong his grip was, it only made the cat kwami's tail slip off the bar and send him to the ground.

"I mistook the box for camembert box. Everyone makes mistakes," Plaggs said despite Adrien groaning at the explanation given.

"You always think with that stomach of yours," Adrien stated. "You never...wait, that's it."

He brought pepper at Plagg's request and extra cheese as a habit. Maybe...maybe it could be used. Lucky for him he managed to keep it in his locker and smell better and not like stinky cheese. Adrien left Plagg on the floor and ran to his locker opening it with ease and being bombarded with a horrible smell of cheese. Well...mental note to himself. Keep the cheese in his bag, no matter what it smells like to others. Otherwise, his locker will stink worse than he did. Grabbing the pepper and cheese, he sprinkled just enough and returned after shutting the locker. He would let Plagg snack after this and transform. Better to be safe than sorry right? All it took was holding the peppered cheese up to Plagg's nose and bam! The kwami sneezed seconds later and was free from the bracelet. The black cat took the offer and ate it while Adrien put the pepper in his locker. Maybe it would take some smell away when he held the cheese there and shut it. Once plagg said he was done, Adrien had him transform him and was off towards the battle.

* * *

"I'm warning you! If you don't find my daughter's bracelet by this evening then I will cut all your school's funding from the city!" The mayor says as the principle stared at him.

In truth, he honestly didn't know what was going on. The mayor just barged in and demanded he somehow produce a missing bracelet. Granted it sounded like an expensive gift but...to abuse his power like this? To demand and shout about how people had stolen it? This was beyond reasonable. If the bracelet was that important than Chloe would and should have taken better care of it. Not flaunted it around as she normally seems to do with her power.

"Sir, with all due respect, how can I.." He stopped when the door to his office was busted down.

"Didn't anyone teach you to knock before you come in?" The scowling mayor growled.

"Justice doesn't need an invitation. Mayor, you are under arrest for the abuse of power over innocent lives," The tin roboman states while pointing a gun at him, the mayor!

"Look whose talking! Strolling in! Acting as if you are above the law!"

A yoyo spun around the gun and got his attention.

"Ladybug, there is a new Ranger of law. Your services are no longer required," Roger says firing at her now.

She vanished in a cloud of smoke and yet he heard her voice.

"I can't let you go around accusing everyone of every little wrong doing," She told him.

He walked outside but didn't see her at all. He saw the janitor from earlier but he was still running. A voice made him look then to see Chloe state she needed his help. The scanner however showed the Mayor was getting away so she could wait. Rogercop took off, landing in the courtyard and leaving the school where Ladybug and Dorien were waiting. She threw her yoyo and he threw a rope he conjured around Roger's arms but it did nothing. Only had them fall to the ground and watch him fire something towards the Mayor. It hit the car but still, whatever it was meant bad news. Even Chat Noir, who jumped on the gun next to stop another attack didn't like it when the Mayor drove off. What if it was a bomb of sorts? Or worse, and to add to that pile, the Mayor had driven off! This didn't help their situation!

"You are obstructing justice Chat Noir. You are under arrest," Roger says, lasers pointed his way.

"Feel free to add bodily harm to that list of charges then," The cat grins dodging each one fired his way.

The cat did his best to attack him from behind but this cop was good. Grabbing his tail and flinging him to a trashcan where the science teacher was only picking up air. He got out and made sure nothing followed too while groaning mentally about the smell later.

"You are Sabrina's dad, right? You are a good cop. Don't let the evil within make you a bad one," Ladybug shouts as a purple outline appeared. "Don't listen to him, please."

"Justice will prevail in the streets of Paris," Roger answers then fires at her.

Dorien made a stone wall appear and had her run for cover as the illusion faded after another shot from the lasers. When neither heard more coming, they ran out of their cover and at the cop next. Having the same thing that Chat experienced happen to them. Only they were flung back inside the school where they landed on a fake mattress that faded away as they laughed at what he thought off when a net would have been more logical. Chat tried again and was smacked away.

"The mayor must pay for firing his best police officer." He turned but stopped when that girl called out to him again. Yeah, Chloe was bad but she said she had a problem...and it was his job to handle problems. It was worse than a bad hair day for her even. "...get in the car and we'll talk." Was all he said to her.

"Chloe, don't!" Chat shouted, watching the car drive off. "Not on my watch pal!"

The blond ran after the car. Swerving through people and jumping over obstacles until he was on the back. The cop caught on though and had this cool car flying in the air! If he wasn't in trouble then this would be the best joy ride ever but he was in trouble so..no fun in this joy ride. What made it better was Marinette and Dorien joining him.

"Miss me?" She asks. "Whoa..okay, wish he would stop turning in a circle!"

"Chloe is in the car," Chat told her as it stopped.

"Great...just makes this worse," Kitsune sighs as they climbed onto the back. "Did I mention I hate liars?"

"Join the club," Chat and Ladybug says as the car was flipped forward.

Ladybug used her yoyo to grab the black cat who caught the fox and pulled them back onto the car.

"Thanks for the lasso, Lassie."

"God your puns are terrible," Mari sighs.

All three soon had that tall cop ontop of the car with them. The door shut and no doubt locked Chloe in. At least she was safe so they could focus on the fight...ish as best they could. Marinette was not happy about this. Didn't Chloe stop and...Marinette stopped her thought process. Chloe never thought first. Asking the blond to do so would end the world as she knew it. The three of them took on this cop and each one tried to do their best to at least damage this guy but the suit and the fact they were in the air and up high made it difficult. Becoming more so when he purposely had made his car turn and stand at the center of it while they ran along it. Magic shoes helped at least keep them attached but apparently couldn't let them stand still. Dorien made a mental note before he slipped and fell first. This time he did make a net. One large enough to catch him and slow his descent to the ground below. Ladybug and Chat Noir kept going though.

"Would kill for his shoes, you my Lady?" Chat asks as Rogercop knocked her off next. "NO!"

The cop then grabbed him as she fell towards the city.

"...what have you done!" He yelled as Hawkmoth got the cops attention. "Screw this."

Using his baton, Chat plugged the exhausted and damaged the pipe. Jumping off and catching it as he fell then...slowed to a stop? He smiled when he saw Ladybug had saved him. If she let him, then he would have kissed her but he knew better and simply smiled at her as she let him down and reclaimed her yoyo.

"You owe me," She says.

"Then I take credit for that," He points to the damaged cop car.

"There is no way we can fight him. He is out of our league," Dorien says walking over.

"He said the Mayor must be punished." Chat informs them.

"Then he is heading to city hall, which means…" Ladybug smiles at them. "I'll need you guys to help me out."

"Say no more, Princess," Chat bows.

"Ready as always sis," Kitsune nods.

* * *

Rogercop arrived at City Hall and with a laser carved out the shape of his car in the door perfectly. With Chloe here, he could take over Paris and rid crime from all corners of the street. The police force were already here which meant all he had to do was make the mayor relinquish the power of the city to him. He then could claim Hawkmoth's stolen power from the heroes and free the city of corruption. It was the perfect plan and Hawkmoth seemed to agree with him even. He named him upholder of justice for a reason and he would uphold it at any cost. Flying the car inside and parking, he got out as the mayor walked into view.

"Mayor Bourgeois, I am taking over. Relinquish your powers."

"Never!" Bourgeois yelled.

Rogercop shot his cuffs and arrested him. Being told that they wouldn't change his mind. Well, he knew what would. When he blew his whistle, Chloe was forced out of the car next. That changed his tune and made him state to not lay a finger on his little girl. He laughed as both were forced up to the office where he had the mayor sit in his chair and turn on the public screens outside City Hall to where the police force was waiting as well as the heroes of Paris.

"Paris has a new superpower. His name is Rogercop. I relinquish all power...to him," Mayor Bourgeois says and then was pushed to the side.

"Ladybug, Chat Noir and Kitsune are now outlaws. They must be hunted down and taken into custody immediately." Rogercop says.

The cops around the heroes looked at them and quietly got ready to strike. The heroes didn't stick around though. Ladybug swung up towards the roof of City Hall with Chat and Kitsune hot on her heels while avoiding cops trying to catch them. They just took off and turned back into civilian form to hide as cops were out patrolling. Even late into the night and that alone derailed any plans Ladybug had beforehand. Ladybug and Chat Noir were on call with Kitsune who was spying on them as a "normal" civilian and telling them details and how he could help. There was a back way in but it had a code. He was gonna get it and call back.

"So we are now the most wanted heroes in Paris." Chat says. "...great."

"We didn't do anything wrong Chat," She tells him while relaxing.

"Exactly! He needs proof first and he has none!" The cat yelled. "God..how many times have we saved Paris?"

"We still are." She states. "Just this time, we have to do that and clear our name. Doing both will do this but first. Dorien has the code. He says will meet in the back while our…" She stops as doppelgangers of them appeared. "I mean we...distract the cops."

"Having that fox has really saved my tail and your antenna," Chat jokes.

He was ignored as they met up with the fox at the back door and got inside. All three heading up the stairs and into the office. Rogercop was looking out the window with the both the Mayor and Chloe in the chairs. Dorien peaked in and got spotted by her as Ladybug snuck inside and pressed a single finger to her lips. The universal symbol for "be quiet" and even then, she had to say something. Getting Rogercop to turn and notice all three.

"It's time for justice to prevail," He says firing at her.

Dorien let Chat Noir get between her and the shots. Using his baton and spinning it fast enough to deflect them.

"Seems you got revenge and Justice all mixed up to me," Kitsune says as Ladybug activated her lucky charm and catch...an oven mitt?

Each one took cover as he kept firing. The whistle being blown made Chloe and her father stand and chase after them. Chat and Kitsune instantly had them thrown out of the room and were back to taking cover with Marinette. Both waiting and watching her as she seemed to scan the area. She needed a belt, which was near her, the oven mitt on the silver tray in the room and then a ring of sorts.

"Okay, so I know what to do but...I still need a ring," She told Chat as she ran out from the cover towards her prize. Chat and Kitsune deflecting more of those lasers as they hide behind the desk now. "Where am I gonna get a ring?"

"Will this do? My kwami caused a stir this morning," Chat says holding up Chloe's bracelet. "So..sorry about that. I'll make sure to make it up to you."

"Perfect. All I need you to do is distract Rogercop. His whistle has the akuma. Just give me time?" She says.

"All the time you need," Both say then jump out.

"Ilusión Mist!" He shouted, creating a fog only around Rogercop.

It blinded him but he got shot and cuffed to a wall. Chat took his turn next and used his power to destroy the floor around the cop. Once again though, the cop got lucky and cuffed the cat to the wall too but he was stuck in the floor now. Giving Ladybug the chance to swing in with her...oven mitts of doom and cover both lasers and letting her take the whistle off with ease. Smiling as she dropped the whistle and stomped on it. Releasing the akuma, catching it and releasing it after it had purified. She then used her lucky charm to fix any and all damage to Paris and its people and items. Sabrina's dad returned to his sense and asked where he was like any other victim would while the heroes pounded their fists together.

"We'd stick around but this cat is sure you can manage the crowd as usual My Lady. Besides, I gotta talk to my foxy friend here about something," He says.

"Right behind you. Later Ladybug," Kitsune says following the cat.

Ladybug spotted Chloe's purse and smiled as she picked the bracelet up and dropped it in there. This would take of any extra trouble along the way. She then helped Roger up and let him give Chloe her pursue back. The girl combed through it and found her precious bracelet.

"Roger you found her bracelet," The Mayor smiled.

"Actually it was in her bag. Must have fallen into a side pocket when that girl tripped over it." He told him.

"Regardless...I was out of line and I am sorry for firing you."

"I think Mr. Roger has proven his worth today Mr. Mayor. You would be wrong to not keep him on," She says to him.

"Of course, you are right Ladybug," Mayor Bourgeois says looking at her then back to Roger. "And its Lt. Roger now."

"Thank you sir! I vow to uphold the law and belief everyone is innocent until proven guilty," He nods.

"A valuable lesson, right Chloe?"

"Yes daddy," Chloe groans.

* * *

Marinette landed on a roof and saw the two smiling at her as she stopped before them.

"Okay, what are you two up to now?" She asks. "Why are you smiling?"

"Easy, just detransform and shut your eyes for a moment," Chat told her. "We'll get you off the roof, trust me."

She scowled but did so and shut her eyes. Waiting as one of them fiddled around her ear and attached something. She waited until they were done and opened her eyes.

"There...do they work?" She heard.

Marinette stopped and felt her ears. They put hearing aids on her. She didn't know about this so who..her thoughts instantly had her look at Chat Noir.

"I take it they work if you are looking at me. This is my gift to you My Lady," Chat says taking her hand and kissing it as his transformation ended. "And don't worry. I have made...a donation or two to help your brother gain his sight back via surgery."

"Thanks dude," Kitsune smiles. "Now...let's all head home."

* * *

 **Yep, Mari has hearing aids. Now to fix Dorien's sight.**


	15. Chapter 15

**FINALLY! This chapter has gone through at least 7 revisions. 7! I finally got this done. I hope it isn't too long though. Plus there are times when I tried to look up the grammer rules for moments but I honestly couldn't find a valid website. Not even gave me anything rule wise SO...I hope I used it right as well as any other...off putting words. Anyways, I hope this chapter is up to everyone's standards. As always thank you for being so patient and following my story.**

* * *

The Evillustrator

Fox Out Of Commission

Chapter 15

It was a typical school day. The sun was out and many were out to lunch with theirs and teachers were busy enjoying their moment from children. The school was empty except for the lone victim of two akumatized victims. The love of the hero's life. The one who can save himself from the sheer bitterness of being alone, Marinette. With great speed and wit, she had outran them but now they had her cornered. Lady Wifi blocked the exit and Stormy Weather blocked the only other path and with a drop that was too far down. She could be only paused by Lady Wifi then frozen to die in cold agony. Not for long though; for as the villains laughed wickedly, the great hero of Paris, Super Nathan landed and with a smirk saw the victims cower in fear. Stormy Weather got ready to blast him with one of her attacks but with ease his pen erased her weapon from existence. Lady Wifi tried to use her phone but he knew how to stop her. Tempered glass in the shape of a box and with the use of magic pen, it appeared and trapped them. With a grin, he twirled his pen and locked the box in place so they couldn't get out.

Now, as his attention turned to his sweet Marinette, he was greeted with a warm hug as his reward.

"Oh Super Nathan!" She happily says, holding him close. "You're my hero!"

"It was nothing," He grins holding her.

"I love you," She sighed.

"I love you too Marinette," He replied back.

" **Nathanael**!" A voice yelled breaking his reverie.

The science teacher caught him by surprise, breaking his happy reverie of seeing Marinette smile at him and only him for saving her life. She pulled up the page where he and Marinette were embracing with a scowl. Waving it about as if it were toxic material to her.

"These artistic endeavors of yours are the reason you can't even get a passing science grade with me. Since you can't seem to focus on the task at hand. You can head right to the principal's office." The teacher states, pointing towards the door.

He would be passing Marinette so bonus but...he wouldn't be in the same class as her now. There was even a chance of being sent home early. He couldn't leave her now, not when Dorien wasn't here for the day. She was the love of his life as the hero was meant to make her smile. It was what his job was. Yeah he couldn't talk to her in person well but he had to support her from the shadows! It wasn't for him. It was for her sake. No one else could do this. Yet this meant he had one chance to make her smile before possibly being sent home. He had to make this count.

Breathing out, Nathanael took a step with intentions to slip a note and walk right on by with style. Only to fail in noticing Chloe's bag and trip over it. Falling to the floor and sending the items from his bag across the floor. Now he was the laughing stock for the class. All but Marinette though. Like the angel he knew her to be, she stood and knelt down to help. Dirtying herself with his clumsiness and germs. He stood quick enough to gather his items and nod to her. Before leaving in shame as Chloe mocked his artwork as well. Telling his deaf love he loved her. The only upside to Marinette not hearing for him in that moment. He wasn't ready for her to know. Nathanael had a plan to tell her in a way that would sweep her off her delicate feet.

"Like I can actually win her heart," His mental self states to him.

It sent his mood down in a second. His steps already felt heavy yet now felt like they were going through a rushing current. His slow tread to the office stopped by the sound of a dropped pencil. This was just one of those days. Nathanael turned and went along the path he originally came from. Picking it up as something black melded with his favorite pencil.

"Hello Evillustrator, I am Hawkmoth. Like you, I appreciate the finer arts. Unlike your peers. I will help you set them straight, but in return I ask you gather some items for me. Do we have a deal?"

This powerful voice from nowhere had him picture the heroes of Paris and then the items they wore. If he got these...then he could use this power to show those who scorned him true art. Show them what it means to pick on those under their feet and then win his love and save her from the evils of this world. Safe guard her from all those who scorned or hurt her in the past.

"Yes Hawkmoth," He smiles. "Let's show them the true meaning of art."

"Yes, lets."

The power from within him accumulated then spread through his body. He didn't fight it. He embraced it.

* * *

"The next particle physics group is Nino, Alya and Adrien. The last group is Sabrina, Chloe and Marinette." The teacher says.

"So lucky," Mari signed to Alya. "Those two probably won't talk to me. Let alone think I could handle this."

"Uh teach, can you her add to another group? I don't mean to be rude but there are several reasons why she just won't work well with us. One is me and Sabrina work much better as a pair than with everyone else. Two, she has no fashion sense and is a complete clutz and three, she is deaf. What good is she to anyone?" Chloe's harsh voice labeled onto her.

"Good to know the Queen Bee is still cold as ever," Alya saw Mari sign to her.

"This is a _group_ presentation, not pairs. Deal with it."

"I hate dealing with it," Chloe grumbles then looked to Marinette.

"Tell me how it goes and if you get done first. I have a feeling no work will be done," Marinette signs, feeling the blond's cold gaze against her back. "And wish me luck, I think her stare could kill."

"I wish it and more," Alya signed back then headed out with Adrien and Nino.

They all headed to the locker room to drop off books and get any extra supplies. All the groups forming and clearly talking to one another about the projects. Marinette watched from afar with hers. Sabrina and Chloe weren't whispering and was close enough to where her hearing aid could pick them up. She could also hear Adrien, Nino and Alya leave which meant she was now left to approach her group. While also proving to be stronger than Chloe or at least strong enough to handle any remarks to her current trouble.

"Forget it Sabrina." Chloe's voice says, bringing her to reality. "I don't have time to work on a project. Besides, now you have _Marionette_ to help."

"Okay Chloe, don't worry. We'll do the project for you."

Sabrina agreed to do Chloe's share of the work? Then assumed she would just let Chloe walk all over her and take credit for what she did? No way was she going to project some snot nosed brat who clearly could do her own work? Walking over to the two, she tapped the blond on the shoulder and despite Chloe not knowing how to sign let alone knowing she'd never learn it. Asked with her hands why she couldn't help or do her part of the project. Whatever was deemed more important could wait. Even if it meant skipping out on a hair or nail appointment, it could wait.

"Look, whatever has you concerned Little Miss Nosy is fine. Besides, neither of us really get in trouble or have family emergencies, Ms. Brother Is In Surgery Recovery." Chloe spoke at her.

Marinette wrote a note instead. Asking once more why she couldn't help them. Demanding to know what was going to keep Chloe from an important project that all three would be graded on. The grade itself was important and with the science teacher being who she was and how she viewed group projects, it was bumped to a higher priority. If anything, Marinette had the real family emergency with her twin in the hospital. Chloe's dad was fine from what she just said. Sabrina's dad was fine. The blond wannabe model could afford to touch cheap paper long enough to do her part of the project.  
"Look it isn't any of your business."

The next note she wrote basically said it was since it was a group project. Only to have Sabrina grab her hand and tell her that they could do all the research and then Chloe would have the honor of presenting. That would only allow her to be lazy whilst they struggled and worked hard to make sure her sorry little butt wouldn't get them in trouble. Yes, she understood that prying into another's affairs wasn't right and it wasn't. Prying is just a fancy way of saying someone is nosy. It was fair for Chloe to tell her that it wasn't her business but now it was. It was now an issue because this project would affect all their grades. Not just her's but Sabrina's and Chloe's which she couldn't get across to Chloe. If the teacher found out that one person didn't do their share then they all failed. Even after Marinette wrote that it wasn't fair for them to do all the work and this...spoiled child present. It wasn't equal and never would be. Marinette asked if _this_ was how things worked and with a smile Sabrina said yes. Explaining that since the day they met in grade school; if one could count doing their bully's homework meeting. According to her story though, Chloe and her have been bff's since.

"You got a problem with that?" Chloe scoffs. "Come on Sabrina."

Before the girl left, Mari scribbled a quick note that told this poor girl she was being taken advantage of. Real friends treated one another with compassion and cared for one another. Chloe was just being a bully to her.

"Look not only are me and Sabrina best friends but I am her _only_ best friend. So she better do as I say or else she has nothing." The blond says but Mari saw Sabrina's look change from a smile to almost realization.

It was like a light in Sabrina's head made her translate what was said had her go quiet. Leaving Marinette to confront Chloe with full force and not have someone defend her or her antics. Marinette wrote one final note to Sabrina though. Saying she would rather have nothing than deal with someone as cold and heartless like Chloe. While it was being read, her hearing aids caught herself and Sabrina that their "partner" was going to a hair appointment because her hair was a "hot mess" from the heat of the school building. It was just an excuse. Even as the blond left, they saw her hair was fine. It was just an excuse to get out of doing her part. Since Sabrina wasn't leaving then she decided to head out. When they were ready to tackle their part as a team, she'd be ready. For now, Marinette could leave and do her part at the hospital. Since her team wasn't going to work together. Her science book would do for starting the basic research and once she had her twin fix, the library would give her more.

"Marinette!" Sabrina's shout rang in her ear as a body was flung onto her.

She looked to see that it was Sabrina. The girl had flung herself onto her.

"I can't believe you stood up to Chloe. Even deaf, you didn't back down! You are amazing!" She says. "And to think that without Dorien, you can be so brave too."

What exactly could she write about that...aside from asking her to _not_ bring up her twin that happily. It wasn't a bother but it still is nerve wracking for them to be apart. For all the battles of late that separated or had them see the other get hurt. Their bond only got closer and made the other never lose sight for safety reasons. Marinette sighed then wrote that all she wanted to do was be a good friend to Sabrina. Getting another hug from the girl after it was read.

"You are my friend!" Sabrina cheered. "And I am super excited to work with you and have someone who actually does the work and not dump it all on me because they can. We are going to have the best time together. Then when it is all done, we can present the project and tell the teacher how Chloe didn't help at all. Sound good?"

Even if the plan sounded like the best thing to get back at Chloe for all the wrongs she had committed, there was a catch. The plan had the right idea to make it look like Chloe just wasn't a great person and revealed how lazy she was. It would make it clear to the teacher and that was fine. The catch was she and Sabrina would go to her level. Pointing out each flaw, what she didn't do. If she had less of a moral code then there was no doubt that she'd agree to Sabrina's plan. Marinette's moral code _does_ exist though. It is always making her think of choices that would offer the world a better view of people. Even if they didn't deserve it, so she couldn't let this happen. The new friend before seemed to lose her smile as she wrote down what she thought they should do and scrap the plan. They'd work on their part but then would let Chloe work on her part. If she didn't then the team would have to take the failing grade because she didn't do it. Allow the teacher to call Chloe out on it and set her straight. Besides, if Sabrina hadn't made that girl appreciate human life then there was no chance her idea would either.

Another hug made her nearly fall back, while Sabrina let out this screech like squeal right in her left ear. The hearing aid didn't translate that sound well and made her wish Sabrina would let go long enough to remove it. It felt like the natural eardrum burst.

"That is the perfect plan, we each do our own parts and leave Chloe to suffer natural consequences. Sure we suffer too but at least we did our part, right? So we should get some grade for it. Even if it's a bad one," The happy dirty blond drolled on, still holding her in a hug. "Oh, sorry…" She finally let Marinette go. "I love hugs. Heh, so library?"

Marinette could only nod. Making sure her ear wasn't going to be in pain before entering there. No doubt Chloe would not be happy with what just transpired. This meant "poor" Chloe would have to work. The word and the spoiled blond never went well together anyways right? In reality, Marinette really didn't know if in the past it had gone well with one another. The blond didn't like and she didn't even know why. All she knew was that out of the blue this girl hated her. The theory was that she hated her for Dorien being her twin and prioritizing her life over Chloe's. Which was still more of a consideration but upped as time went by. It was just that though, a theory. As far as either twin knew, Mari had said nothing, done nothing and didn't even look in Chloe's general direction the day they and she crossed paths many years ago. So whatever Chloe's half cooked brain translated just remained unknown to her.

It was fine but now it wasn't. Marinette was in a group with her. She figured they could put all the bad blood aside long enough to get a decent passing grade and after let it all back in place. Seemed like a fine idea to her. Like...working with your enemy to defeat a greater evil; in this case homework but the analogy still fit for someone as mean as Chloe was. She needed a better analogy. No time for that now though. She was heading the library where her team as many others were heading. Her thoughts went back to earlier. Nathanael had her worried as well. He looked crushed and humiliated by Chloe too. Hopefully he didn't get akumatized but that never worked out for her. Usually it would happen so it could only be a really big hope. Entering the library had Marinette let out a breath of stress and breath in the quiet. It was always relaxing here. A great moments reprieve while one is able to gain a nugget of knowledge here and there. Only for the peace to be ruined by Chloe's voice. Demanding to know why Sabrina didn't plan to do her part of the project. Sabrina even pulled her into by saying that she was right and that she wasn't Chloe's personal slave.

' _That isn't what I said at all. She is taking this out of context,_ ' Marinette's thoughts whined, reluctantly walking over to the table. She spotted Adrien nearby as she got closer. ' _Subtlety isn't your forte Kitty._ '

"Well Marinette didn't buy a super cute beret at Gabriel's and _I_ did." Says the blond whilst perching it atop her own head like a crown just as Marinette reached the table. "And perhaps I could lend it to you?"

She was bribing Sabrina...with a hat? The only other surprise was that it actually worked. Sabrina was cooing over how fantastic it would look on her while Chloe just smirked at her. Mari was a step ahead though. Before Chloe could say a word, she turned her other hearing aid off since the other was now in her pocket. Making the world silent since there was no electric signal to her ear from the machine. All she saw was Chloe's fast moving lips complain. Either about her bringing up a point or something about what she couldn't understand. The moment of silence ended though. Hats like hers but no bow fell from nowhere. Prompting Marinette to turn her hearing aid on and get the other in and powered on. The superhero instincts kicking in right away. She also got an annoying, screeched line about the blond's hair. If an attack by hats was her biggest concern then Marinette wished she would get better perspective and soon. Otherwise she'd want to slap Chloe and be done playing nice.

When the hats stopped falling and Chloe stood still while her eyes and head scanned the ceiling for more. A blow dryer appeared next and a big enough one to cause the girl to run screaming through the library as it just chased her. There was no doubt in Marinette's mind. Nathanael had to be the one causing this. He was going after Chloe and everyone except Ivan had become an akuma because of her antics. Hell she became one but that was besides the point here. She ran to cover and smiled when Adrien was already there and waiting for her.

"Claws out," He says.

"Spots on," She wrote down and let Tikki read.

The transformation ended and he started to laugh. It made her cover her mouth and laugh while asking what exactly was funny to him. It wasn't like it was their first time transforming. The answer was him saying it was their first time alone transforming. Which made her laugh more despite the screams of Chloe in the background. Chat even asked how he looked. Her reply was that he looked like he had always looked. A completely adorable dork. The superhero team focused in on Chloe. Jumping onto the top of the bookshelf and watching the hair dryer chase her like a rat in a maze.

"So...wanna see my cool superhero pose?" Adrien grins.

"Nah, leave that for another time Kitty," Marinette laughed.

"So how do we do this?"

"I'll wrangle it to that pole to knock it down. You can take it out after." Ladybug smiles.

Swiftly jumping on the blow dryer, she swung her yoyo around the pole at the center of the library. It would make a mess but it couldn't be avoided. A simple pull though and thankfully one bookshelf knocked over and it lay on the ground like a defeated animal. One that Chat put swiftly put down. It turned into computer like dust particles. Both scanned the area, jumped back onto the nearest bookshelf top and scanned the second floor. They found their target.

"He looks pretty sketchy," Chat says going after him and hitting a barrier he...drew up.

Marinette watched the akuma run and then saw the barrier fade since she let him get away. For good reason though, he drew that barrier into existence. The only artist she knew personally on any level was Nathanael. The cat groaning had her look to him and watch him head over to her.

"Seems this Evillustrator has it out for Chloe," Chat says.

"Three guesses why," She crosses her arms. "I hate to say this but...she needs protection. Kitsune isn't here either. Damn why can't he at least make duplicates...it could come in handy."

"You can just pass on guarding her then." Adrien says. "Your twin would kill me if I let you even near her. Even as Ladybug, he wouldn't let that happen without him. Besides, you have your own troubles to handle and...I want to live."

"Live to see me or live to date me?"

"...can it be both?" He grins, hands held together.

Ladybug let out a light chuckle at his begging but nodded. He was sweet and if they ever got together then it would work out so well. It just really depended on how things went once they got out of school. For now, she could picture a chance with him. Odds were not favor for the future but right now they were for her present.

"I'll go handle the project with Sabrina then. Get it started. Thank you Chat and...be careful." Marinette jumped down first and let her transformation go after he said it was all clear.

She then headed outside and saw he had a text from Sabrina. Texting back that she would meet her at the family bakery.

* * *

Chat now stood guard of Chloe from the top floor she lived in. Ms. Priss was busy whining about how Sabrina was making her part of the project all the while getting texts from the girl about how much fun she and Marinette were having currently. He was glad to have spared Marinette though. Since he doubted she would want to her Chloe's earlier rant when he got her. Apparently, she had blamed her for Dorien needing surgery and not herself. It was normal for the victims to lose their memory and he expected her to pin the blame on something. He didn't expect that blame to be pointed at Marinette herself. He wanted to ask why she thought it would be here to cause her brother to go blind when she herself had gone deaf but it would be beating a dead horse.

The other factor being that, it was Mari's twin. It was bad enough that he currently was recovering from surgery but to not even know he got it fixed? He really wanted to just tell her flat out to be more civil to people. Again though, it would just be beating a dead horse just a different version of it. He let out a long breath he didn't know he had held in and continued to stare out the window. Hoping Marinette was actually enjoying herself and it wasn't just Sabrina trying to make Chloe jealous. Only because there were two roads this was going to go down. One road was, they really were enjoying the others company. So much so that Sabrina was bragging about how wonderful it was to have a partner and friend to do the work for once. The other was of course her lying about it and making it so that Chloe would have more reasons to hate his hope to be girlfriend. The last thing he also needed would be Dorien finding out.

"My brain hurts," Chloe's incessant complaints about her part of the Particle Physics Project. She got quiet though so he breathed a sigh of relief for that. She was then on him. "Say, Chat are you any good at Particle physics?"

"Oh yeah, I got that in the bag," He grins, happy to boast about how he was all set to do this work later.

"Great!" She cheers suddenly dragging him right over to the chair she had been sitting in then forcing him into it. Shoving her project right in his face then swiftly lounging in another chair across from him. "Now make it sound _purrfect_ for my presentation." She let out a strange giggle. "Did you see what I did there? I made a cat pun. I'm funny."

"Yeah..hilarious…" Chat says, finally knowing how Marinette felt about his puns. ' _At least mine are intentionally funny._ '

* * *

After getting some major progress with Sabrina on the project done as well as even having made a display on their tablets to show during the class incase they needed visual to help their classmates under the material. Sabrina and her took another break. They had been working ever since they met at Marinette's front door. Since they were doing their own parts. It was almost done...on their ends. Seems Chloe wasn't as lucky though. The most they got was a text demanding they leave their "stupid bonding" out of her messages so she could focus on more important matters. Sabrina and Mari both knew it was code for her heading hurting and her wanting to be lazy but not able to because she had to do her part.

"So where is your brother?" Sabrina asks while packing up her stuff. "He always was at your side. More so than normal lately. Is he okay or is that rumor about him being in recovery true?"

Marinette nods then wrote that it was true. Dorien was in recovery and it would be a wait and see if they surgury actually worked and not...well wasted their time and the money. Not that it was waste, they took a shot and that was that. They just wanted him to see. Dorien's brain was smart and he could do so much for the world of science itself. Herself, mother and father wanted to see him achieve that goal. If it meant trying to save his eyes then so be it. It just was the waiting game they hated. What if the procedure didn't work. If he was still blind then it was gone right? Not like the world of science trusted the blind to handle chemicals or study anything important just yet.

"I see…" Sabrina's words brought her out of her mind. "I am sure it worked. Your brother has you as a good luck charm or so they say about twins. You two have your own luck and a special bond that...might create miracles. He'll be okay, you'll see."

Standing, Sabrina happily clapped about something but she saw it was their progress over their parts.

"We can finish this tomorrow okay? We'll have to meet super early though huh? I know, how about I call you?" Sabrina asks.

Mari sighed and wrote she and her parents were going to check up on Dorien in the morning so she'd be late. Thankfully, her new friend understood and just made it so they could finish it up whenever they met up. Waving goodbye, she watched Sabrina leave through the trapdoor. Surprisingly, she enjoyed that. Sabrina was a great person when away from Chloe. It was no doubt she just stuck to her because she knew her but it was nice to see that she also wasn't gullible. Bribable yes but not gullible. She now stood and stretched to loosen up any stiff muscles. Ready to text Dorien when her window had a portion of it erased and as she guessed, Nathanael dropped in. He just stood and bowed to her though. Then with a surprise twist, asked her to take her hearing aids out. Why being her only reply to this odd request. His response was a procedure by a smile. He wanted to show her something. She followed his request and took her hearing aids out, turning them off and putting them in her pocket.

' _Don't sign well...spell better…_ ' He signed to her. ' _Learning._ '

' _Well how about until then...you can just use your voice and I can help by signing to you._ ' She offers but the message was clearly hard for him to read.

Her speed was faster than his reading ability. Instead of signing, she gently wrote out what she meant and him read it. He agreed and she once again put the hearing aids on. Asking him why he had come here on paper than signing it to him.

"I wanted to see you." Nathanael respond.

She smiled as a thank but also said that it was flattering by wanted to know why he attacked Chloe. If it was about earlier than...fine. She could understand that. It wasn't though. Instead, he told her that Chloe was just cruel and needed to be punished. Again, she wrote down that she agreed but not by him or anyone unless it came from time itself. The next pressing question she slowly revealed and took a step back to avoid any wrath.

"How could I hurt you? You are Marinette. You are beautiful, sweet and perfect. I could never hurt you," He says.

She wrote she was flattered.

"So...about why I am here," Nathanael starts. "Y'see it's my birthday today and I wanted you to come to my party."

Marinette could only look at him.

"Please Marinette. It just be us." He drew something then a small card appeared. One held out to her. "Please?"

Slowly it was taken by her hand and it confirmed her guess. This was Nathanael. He didn't just like her. He loved her. Enough to become a victim to Hawkmoth. She had to do this right. If she didn't, then there would be trouble ahead for Paris and Chloe. It was clear then that there really was no choice here. It was accept and make a plan from there or decline, and watch Chloe and Paris suffer. Reluctantly and with a mental groan about how she didn't feel right about leading this poor boy on, she wrote that she agreed but he couldn't hurt Chloe. She really didn't like violence but her own code allowed her to use it if it was unavoidable. She wished any akuma fight would just be a peaceful battle and not a constant fight. It had him smile though so it was nice to see that.

"Thank you. Meet you on the left bank of Notre Dame at Sunset," He says drawing jetpack. "I'll be waiting." He flew right through her window.

She meanwhile called Chat via skype through her regular phone and got a grumpy cat.

"Hello, Grumpy Cat guarding Prissy Cat, how can I help you?" He replies. "Oh...hey. Hang on." She watched him move from inside to outside. "So...how did the study ses go?"

She held a thumbs up.

"Great, I'm glad. I was worried Sabrina was lying and that would in turn cause trouble me and…" He stopped at her stare. " never mind. What's going on? You look troubled. Type it out to me. I'll read it." She typed out what just happened between her and Nathanael and let him read it. "Okay, this will be easy."

She asked that Chat follow close behind and when she found where the akuma's location, jump in and attempt to get it. It was risky but the only plan they could use to try and avoid a fight. Chat's face said it all too. He didn't like this plan. Without Dorien as a back up, it was in its own right putting herself in harm's way and not a fake version of herself. It was the only plan though. They couldn't wait for the fox to come back.

"Seems like we need to do this and fast." Chat told her. "We'll just have to be real careful My Lady."

She nods and ended the skype call. Smiling as she got ready to go out with Nathanael. The life of a hero never ends, even in the civilian life.

* * *

Later on the boat he would use to seduce Marinette, Nathanael drew out part of a romantic setting. Complete with a small eiffel at the center. She'd like this. It was romantic and artistic. He drew a couple more lights to make sure he could see properly. Hawkmoth then spoke up. Saying that despite the lovely scene he had played out, he didn't want him distracted. He wasn't distracted. He would get those stupid miraculous. If anything, this could lure one of those heroes out for sure but for now. He would focus on gaining Mari's affections.

"I just want Marinette to love me." He told Hawkmoth.

"And I want the Miraculous, so get them or else," The man says then had him feel a surge of painful shock flow through him and to his hand.

It felt like Hawkmoth was ripping at his soul and planned to continue unless he agreed to keep his end of the bargain. Even if it meant giving up the one he loved. If this was what heroes had to endure...then he instantly started to rethink this idea of agree to this deal.

"Okay, I will," He says a tight grip on his hand. "I will!" It ended and he sighed as a he heard a tap near and turned to see her holding up a happy birthday sign.

Nathanael could only smile at her as it was offered to him. Getting down and walking to stand right next to where she stood. Taking it and folding so it would fit right under the table on his arm. He then showed her what he had done with the boat and returned to where he had been moments before she arrived. Waiting a moment to make sure Hawkmoth wouldn't ruin this moment with a conversation. When he was sure the man wasn't going to speak. The artist looked down yet nature decided to cover up his only light source. The clouds rolled over and he could only just glare up at the sky.

"Come on! You got to be kidding!" He yells up at the cloudy night. A short glance to Mari revealed she looked rather concerned and confused. "Sorry…" He bent down near one of the lights he had drawn earlier. "I just can't see in the dark." She pointed to her ear and then up. "Oh right, I can't see in the dark to draw," He repeated but louder.

She nodded and looked around at what he had done. He took the chance to draw his own moon, right atop the eiffel tower at the center of his ship. Gesturing to it and smiling as he draw a bench for the two next. He was done then and with a hop down. Held his hand out to her. To his delight, she accepted the advance and let him seat her. Perfect, now to make the boat move and play music and he would have a successful birthday with her and a date to boot. He would handle the rest after. While the boat moved, Nathanael played music as loud as he could while she seemed occupied enough to sit next to him. This girl really was an angel. She accepted his invite and came as requested. Mari couldn't do any wrong. She was just too good for this world.

"So, thank you.." He spoke up getting her attention and stopped the music. "For coming. I heard you...had a lot going on."

She looked away.

"Can you tell me why Dorien wasn't here. Is it true? That he…"

She took his pencil and quickly wrote on his pad what was wrong. Telling him that he was recovering from surgery and that she needed some form of communication since she didn't bring any and he didn't know sign. He accepted it too. Thankfully so for her side because she realized two minutes after the moon was covered that it was the pen that held the little black butterfly. Since she needed it to communicate then he was allowing her to hold it.

"I see, so my deaf angel was alone. I am sorry. Is he okay? Was it successful?" He asks her as

Mari saw Chat in jumping in the corner of her eye.

Ignoring him, she wrote that they wouldn't know for a bit of time and that for now, she would be visiting him whenever. She still held his pen then made a mention in her note that the only hearing aid on was the one pointed at him. It was why she didn't hear him so well.

"That explains it and can I have my pencil back?" He says as she didn't respond even as Chat landed behind her. "...Marinette, I need it back." He says as she looked confused then watched as Chat jumped over and took it.

"Hate to interrupt the date but this cat has his own artistic abilities to show off." He says.

"Give that back!" Nathanael demanded as he ran at Chat. "I can't believe you would ruin this for me. Time to put you in a cage for…" He didn't have his pencil, Marinette took it and she wasn't happy. "Don't you dare scowl at me like that. Give it back to me!"

He grabbed his pencil and both tugged at it until he won out. Shoving her away and watching her fall onto the lower platform. Chat ran at him but Nate drew a box of glass over him and had it weighed down. Running and jumping off the boat. Nathanael shot her a glare.

"I am taking back my promise." He says then jumped and erased part of the ship to have it sink.

"Marinette!" Chat shouted then saw her slowly climb up and run over. "Get me out of here."

She motioned to his staff and then pointed up. He caught on and with ease had the box off him then used the same trick to get off the boat with Mari hanging onto him. They almost had the pencil. The plan didn't work but they knew where he was going.

"So that plan was a bust. There are only two upsides. He has head to Chloe...and the akuma is in his pencil." He says. "Any ideas?"

She covered her eyes and with her hand tried to show that Nathanael couldn't draw in the dark.

"Uh...are you trying to say he is blind?" Chat asks.

Mari shook her head and and pointed to the light and then covered her eyes again whiled drawing. Looking at Chat, she saw the usually quick to catch wheels slow to a halt. Charades was the basic game for any family...oh right. He didn't have a normal family. She didn't have her phone either since she left without it. For once the small device just wasn't helping with not being here.

"Oh...you aren't saying he is blind. He can't see without light therefor can't draw." The cat caught on. She nods and claps. "Gotcha, let's hurry to Chloe and end this."

* * *

The _Princess_ of Paris now stood before the mirror. Blond hair pulled back in a mess of a ponytail and yet no real tears. Just her whining to the mirror as she tried to pass herself off as the victim of an evil hair dryer. Trying to "act" as if she just couldn't finish her project because of it many times before realizing that each performance was just a shell of herself. No machine could ever make her look horrible. She was Chloe, daughter and princess to the Mayor of Paris. If anyone always looked at their best, it was herself. So no teacher would buy her act but it left her with this stupid project still. How was she supposed to find someone to get this work done? That stupid cat had run off to do whatever and Ladybug never arrived to keep her safe. Didn't the Heroes of Paris know she was the victim to protect during each akuma attack? Well whatever they were doing was nothing compared to her troubles. She had no skill towards homework so they had to come here and help.

A sound though had stopped her from another attempt at making something decent of herself near her bedroom door. Heading towards it from the bathroom then leaning against the wood. The rumbling went for a bit longer which sounded as if the building had collapsed in but it wouldn't have happened. This was a state of the art hotel so perhaps something or someone fell in.

"Chat Noir, is that you?" She asks, hoping it was the hero she originally asked to complete her work. "I still need help on my project kitten."

Part of her door was erased and a masked villain simply smirked at her as she ran towards the only safe spot she knew. The bed and hid under it. Seeing his steps and hearing his comments spoken towards her.

"Chloe...where are you~" He says reaching her bed. "It isn't time to play Chloe. It's time to pay your dues." The villain got quiet. "Perhaps...in the closet."

She watched as he not only erased the door but then proceeded to erase all her beloved clothes and shoes. The best money could buy. Followed by the bed she took cover under.

"I win Chloe. I found you."

Chloe got up and backed away towards the wall behind her. Looking at her closet and screaming in horror. Her shoes...her dresses, they were gone, all of her precious and beloved gowns.

"You monster!" Chloe yelled. "You ruined my wardrobe!"

"How typical. You walk all over other people, mocking and slinging them with your words and heels yet can't handle it when those same weapons are thrown back in your face," He scoffs drawing a large shoe. "Isn't that right Chloe? Is it?"

He watches the shoe being its stomping chase but it was halted before it could squash her like a bug.

"Oops, broke your heel, watch your ankle." Ladybug says seeing Chat grin. "I wanted to see if I could be clever. I was wrong. Don't expect another one like that." His grin faded and she tried to get closer. "Look, I heard what happened and I understand that hurting her feels right but you know it's not."

"In my comics, this is the final showdown. If you truly know what she has done then why are you stopping me. You should be helping me." He argued.

"Because this won't help, if anything; this will make it worse. You'd be sinking to her level of low. Please, don't do this. Just walk away."

"Sorry but I can't. She has to pay and if you won't help me then you are my enemy." Nathanael says.

Well looked liked diplomacy wasn't gonna work this time. She gave in and looked at Chat with a smile. With that, they then got flying boxing gloves sent flying at them. Chat got hit by the first when he tried to be cool and dodge and she managed to dodge one and destroyed the other heading towards Chloe. Ladybug tried to use her yoyo to grab his pen but he had drawn that shield from the library again. Replacing it seconds later with a large black and white buzz saw blade. It span as magic hurled it towards her. The yoyo deflected it and flew towards the mayor's daughter next. Chat stopped it this time with his staff. Landing with a cool pose and then splitting it into smaller versions. Versions in which he flung and missed, breaking a lamp. A mental note to herself that he couldn't see in the dark.

"Chat, the lights." She reminded him.

"Right, on it." The cat says activating his power and with a smirk running at the lightswitch.

Nathanael was a step ahead of him. She really didn't mean to just up and say it outloud but it hit her and she didn't want to forget it again so she shouted out the reminded. It led her to watch him destroy the wall and not the lightswitch.

"Here kitty, have a ball and chain to play with." Nate says drawing a real ball and chain around the cat's ankle. "Course, we can't have you get in my way so take this." He erased the floor under them next but left cracks of the floor they stand on.

Chat now dangling from the top floor and hanging on as the ring made the alarm for his transformation wearing off. It also had Hawkmoth's notice about the ring. Marinette seeing that Nathanael was now heading to Chat. Forgoing Chloe for the sole sake of obtaining the Cat ring. She needed to think of a plan and fast. Chat already used his powers so guess it was her power's turn to take the spotlight.

"Ladybug hurry please, this cat doesn't have 9 lives," He cried out as Nathanael jumped over the ledge and leaned to grab his hand. "LB!"

Activating her lucky charm quickly, she got a bouncy ball and looked right at the lights.

"Time for some bouncing luck!" She shouts throwing it and watching it bounce off the all and other items.

Breaking each light and having him just stare in horror at what was happening. He did his best to try and draw something but it was just too dark and with the moon only shining through small cracks in the clouds, she had her moment. Using her yoyo, she wrangled his arm and tugged to cause him to fall. Launching his pen into the air. Her luck allowed to to jump and catch it with a easy landing near him. Breaking the pencil before him and capturing the akuma before Chat's ring could issue another beep. Letting her little friends use their power to repair and undo the damage Nathanael did. She watched Chat land gracefully in Chloe's room and look relieved to not have fallen. Nathanael lost his akuma form and like all the victims before was confused about what was going on. Even watched the heroes pound their fists together and then watch the cat leave.

"Nathanael right? I can take you home and discuss what went wrong if you like," She offers him a hand. "That way, you won't be in the dark."

He smiles and took her offered hand.

* * *

The next day, she arrived at school. She found Alya interviewing Chloe. The blond wasn't happy about their behavior though. Even after saving her, she said they trashed her room and threw bouncing balls around her destroying her lights. Some people never change. She looked at her extra bag though and smiled. She had a plan to make Nathanael's special after day a little brighter. She moved past the complaining Chloe and out of the locker since he wasn't there and went looking for Nathanael. She had time now that she and Sabrina had finished up their parts. Her luck was good today too. She found him inside the empty classroom. Staring at his sketchbook. Tapping the desk, she had him jump and then jump again about her being there.

"Marinette," He yelled making her wince at the shrill in his tone.

She waved and took a seat next to him. Pulling pen and paper out and writing down hello, happy belated birthday to him with a smiley face next to the words. Pulling the extra bag up and pulled a white box out that she gently held out to him. It also had a smiling face on it and said in colorful words to Nathanael, from Marinette.

"T-thank you," He smiles taking it and setting it before him.

Before she had him feel awkward, she stood up and moved off the seat. Waving goodbye to him and turning to leave.

"Marinette, wait...please…" Nathanael spoke up having her stop and look back at him. "I am sorry. For drawing you without asking. I have been told that...some people can find it weird and yet I still…"

A smile had him stop as she wrote down it was okay. Saying that he had been the first to draw her and to be drawn so well too. To her, it was an honor and her image was his to use at his creative desires for any story he made or would make. She wrote happy birthday one more time before waving and leaving the empty classroom. He watched her go and then looked at the small white box before him. Four cupcakes, two with words on them and another with Balloons were in there and the last with his face on it. It only had him smile and thank her mentally from his spot.


	16. Chapter 16

**Is this chapter really, really, really late? Yes.  
** **Am I aware of the second season? Yes**

 **Am I still covering Season 1? Yes and I plan to finish season 1 at the pace and top quality I can give.**

* * *

Dark Cupid

The Fox is Back in Town

Chapter 16

Everyone in class was only partially listening to the teacher. She was going on about true love's kiss, how fairytale princes always broke some spell on the princess. It was lecture on the historical trends of storytelling. They weren't that interested though. Adrien even had his own mind on something else. Marinette was gone today too. Rumor spreading was that her twin would be back today. Fully recovered with sight. They were waiting to see if it were true. If so, Chloe would die happy. Adrien no doubt would be content and Marinette would finally look less grim and concerned. Even Nathanael would be less focused on the topic at hand. He was dying to see if this was true and if the love of his life would be happy once more.

"As we have read from previous tales, the prince is the savior," The teacher says. "Who here can tell me why this kiss from a prince is so important?"

Rose stood, hands clasped together; "Because only love can conquer hate." She sighs.

"That is correct Rose," She nods.

Max then stood, "but by technical standards, this is only in about 86% of all the stories."

"Yes, thank you but we can focus on the rest once we finish these Max." The teacher says making him sit. She then saw Adrien's focus on the door only. "Adrien, I hope this is sinking in. Can you tell me what I just said?" He quickly looked to her and repeated all that was said then looked back at the bell then rang, signaling that class was over. "Oh, don't forget to finish Sleeping Beauty by Charles Perrault tonight. Oh, also Happy Valentines Day everyone."

"Isn't so happy with you. What's got you so focused?" Nino asks, nudging him as students started to pack up. "Oh, you are thinking the twins will be back today huh? The dude just got out of surgery man. I highly doubt…" Adrien stopped just at the top of the stairs. "..what?" Nino looked to see Dorien at the bottom.

"Oh, I made...us late. I'm sorry sis." Dorien says _looking_ at Marinette. She waved his worry off and he looked up with her. "Hey guys, long time no see."

Adrien and Nino ran down and tackled him. Alya soon had walked out and saw them at the bottom of the stairs as well. Running down and hugging him with a "Welcome back" cheer. The moment was ruined by Chloe walking over. Sabrina in tow, like normal. Even with the project over and her being friends with Mari. She went running back to the blond in the end. She seemed to be friends with Marinette still though.

"Hey Mari, I'm glad he is back. I was worried for you." Sabrina told her, some poster of sorts in her arms. "The next project we have better be us again. It was too much fun."

"Yeah, look Adrien. I need your signature. There are these poor hamsters that just get stuck in these ugly , help and be the start to free those poor things?" Chloe begs, pen out.

"You know I hate autographs Chloe. I doubt it's for a petition." Adrien told her. "Why would you need something that big for one anyways?"

"Duh, I need at least 1,000 or more to free them. So this gives me lots of room to get all…" She was silenced by him taking the pen and signing the poster. "Oh! Thank you!"

"Come on guys, let's go have some fun." Adrien says leading the three away. "Away from school."

The four walked outside where everyone was lingering either for rides or chatting with friends about plans for today. Alya, Nino and Adrien got caught up with Dorien's return and kept walking while Marinette got curious and looked else where. Everyone seemed to have their own groups. The only two standing out was Max and Kim. Kim held a box, heart shaped box. The boy looked ready to go even. She texted them to wait up and headed over. Max seemed to be saying something but it seemed to confuse Kim. Hopefully, she could help clear the confusion or worries he had in general about today. Max tapped her shoulder and she smiled at him with a wave.

"What did you mean by lovely metaphor?" Kim asks. "Is that a prediction for how this will go?"

"No, merely a good metaphor to your current situation." Max says as Marinette opened the heart shaped box and saw a well chosen gemstone piece. "Marinette, that is already reserved for a special someone."

He went to say who but Kim covered his mouth and just let her look at the gem again. It looked pricey. Any girl was going to love this gem, especially if Kim and Max went looking for what was not only popular but probably the top brand of jewels. No doubt they were both broke because of this one piece too. She could only close the box and gently push it against Kim with a smile. He didn't get it but she wrote out that he should try and earn their love. If it worked out, great. If not, she hoped he found someone worthy of his affections.

"Heh, that's...some really good advice from Marinette." Max says then looks at Kim. "She is saying you won't know what her reaction will be if you don't try." He held a map out. "I mapped her route and plotted the perfect point of intersection for it. Remember, you have to get there before her."

He nods and Mari held two thumbs up which had Kim take off to reach his goal. Adrien then grinned and walked to her.

"Do I have the honor of escorting you home today?" He says arm out to her.

She let out a breath of air and took his hand instead. Leading him back to the group.

"Aww, rejected again but I don't give up so easily." He told her.

* * *

Kim tapped his fingers against the metal fence. He hoped he beat her here. If anything had made her speed up her pace then he lost his only chance at confessing his feelings to her. It was the third most romantic spot in all of Paris. It was Valentine's Day so he picked the right day. He just hoped his timing was flawless. A voice of the angels soon was near and he stood straight to see her walking towards him.

"That's right in a 24 karat gold frame, deliver it to Le Grand Pere Hotel and bill it to Daddykins." She realized what she said and corrected herself. "I mean, Mr. Bourgeois." She hung up after and looked at Kim with a confused stare his way. "What are you doing here?"

Relax, think of what Marinette said. He had to try and see if he could earn her love. No matter what happens, he at least tried. He took a deep breath and tried to speak but she mocked him a little until he composed himself. Kim dropped to one knee, ignoring the puddle under him and popped the box open. Her face was unreadable and in that moment, all of it went wrong. A bike going by splashed water on him and an empty chip bag hit him in the face and stuck there. For a moment, her face showed worry as she asked him not to move. It felt as if she would take the chip bag off and accept. It had his heart racing as he waited for that moment of kindness from the angel before him to , instead she raised her phone and took a picture.

"Just wait for everyone to get a load of this," She laughs, holding the phone close to her chest while he just remained there with no answer still. She then gave him the answer he didn't want to hear. "No offense Kim but my heart is saved for someone more awesome than you." She walked by and in a final stab at his courage and heart said. "Don't you just hate how harsh love can be?" She laughed again while walking away once more.

He tried but he didn't expect for the heart stabbing to be so...painful. The other knee once holding him upright hit the puddle as he took the gem out and held it. Abandoning the box it held as he looked at what all the money he and Max raised put towards. A gem he figured matched her so well...to be thrown back in his face with no compassion. She just stomped on it all. Chloe was no angel. She was a devil disguised as one. A thorn just waiting to stab any innocent heart. Well, if she was allowed to be one then so could he. If he couldn't gain her affections then no one would be allowed that affection. Best Friends, husbands, girlfriends...no one was allowed to love another.

Elsewhere, Hawkmoth sighed as the window opened. "Ah, Valentine's Day. A day for love, for fools...for the hopeless retch who gets their heart crushed by rejection." He smirks as he held his hand out. "What a field day this will be for you, my little Akumas. All the broken hearts, all the pain they will feel. A day where even Ladybug and Chat Noir can't stop a literal army of heartbroken soldiers at my command."

A butterfly landed and with a simple grasp, let the black butterfly go into the air through the window.

"Go forth my Akuma. Go forth and bring him to our side."

Kim remained in his spot. Trying to go over what went wrong still. Humiliation and anger blocking any actual thoughts whenever he came back to how she treated him. Laughing at his attempts to win her over instead of giving him the benefit of the doubt. Why did he ever try? It was then some deep voice immediately got his attention.

"Dark Cupid, I am Hawkmoth. I can give you the power to use your arrows to pierce love right where it lives. Course I can't give this power away for free. I simply ask that in return for this power, you get me the Miraculous that rightfully belong to me." The voice says.

"Agreed, no love affair or friendship shall escape my fury. No one will know the feeling of love." Kim stood straight and from the jewel in his hands spread power.

"Then let us begin our mission, Dark Cupid. Remember our deal."

* * *

After a short walk, Alya and Nino waved bye to Adrien, Dorien and Marinette. Telling them to have a good day. The three waved back and Adrien carefully clasped Mari's twin's shoulder. Telling him his sister is quite strong for sticking it out alone all this time. He hoped to earn the right to date her some day with not just his permission but hers as well. Seems the fox didn't seem to mind at all about what he said too. In fact, he told the blond that his parents would translate what Marinette would sign to him during the stay at the hospital. How he had taken care of her by just simply watching her back. Granted he didn't know about the fights until after he recovered but he still he was happy that Adrien kept her safe.

Dating would have to wait but he said today didn't mean he could try and ask her out. He missed being at his twin's side and honestly wanted some time with her to not only catch up on homework but just hang out and not worry about anything else. Adrien just shrugged and let him know he really didn't have plans nor wanted to intrude on sibling time anyways. He would be out patrolling though he stopped midway and pointed up. Some..dark clad figure flying by shooting arrows got his attention. Black and red tipped wings, what looked to be a red and black tipped suit. The arrow that hit made a couple across the street begin to bicker at one another.

"That...can't be good." Adrien says as they ran into an alleyway and transformed quickly. "Alright Ladybug, find the akuma and let's end this before all of Paris is drenched in...well screaming."

They jumped onto the rooftops and followed the flying man. Kitsune instantly forming a decent cage to capture and have the birdman thing fall onto one of them. Illusions would have to work until they figured out who it was.

"Hey, what do you think you are doing?" Chat asks. "Shooting others isn't right and what did you do those people!"

Marinette then saw the brooch on the quiver's handle going diagnol down the chest. It was the same brooch Kim had earlier. His crush turned him down which led to this! She stopped the two from saying anything more and walked closer to Kim.

"Kim, who turned you down to cause...this? Why would you let her win?" Ladybug asks hearing the two gasp at how fast she figured it out.

"I am not Kim. Not anymore...I am Dark Cupid, I spread hate. I destroy love. I destroy friendship." He used his wings to break the cage illusion and took flight. "You can't stop me and to make sure you can't. I'll make sure you turn against your own." He aimed and shot at her but she dodged and took cover as did the other two, not seeing her twin got nicked by an arrow.

When she heard him fly away, she stood but then dodged a hit from..her brother! Chat blocked another attack and shoved him away.

"What's your deal!? Attack Dark Cupid not her." The cat says.

"Shut up, I can't believe you are defending that...deaf paperweight." He says as both saw his lips, normally pink now black. "She should be taken out and when that happens...I'll finally be alone...for good."

"Don't listen to him LB...those arrows, one must have hit him. It's not him." Chat says feeling her hand on his back. "He wouldn't think that or say it...for now, let's run." He grabbed her hand dragged along the roofs until they lost him.

"We have to save Dorien...the brooch Kim had. It has the akuma in it but with him working for Dark Cupid, we will never know if he will make a fake one or a real one." She says. "Damn...what do we do? What can we do? We can't fall for an illusion. It's too risky with those...arrow effects."

"I got one idea but it's risky. It would mean playing decoy but not on my end but yours. You find Dorien, keep him busy. I'll find Kim and try to get that brooch." Chat says. "We meet back here. If I am not here, assume the worse got me."

"Chat, don't get hit…"

"I am a cat, we are great dodgers." He grins then jumped down.

She then called Dorien and got an answer, "You want me? Come here then." She sent the signal and hung up. She didn't have to wait long either. He arrived shortly and started his attacks. Ladybug hoped this plan worked. If not, they would be dooming Paris.

* * *

Chat ran until he spotted Dark Cupid had landed somewhere near a fountain and was just shooting rapidly in any direction. Hitting with spot on marksmanship at every moving target. He would have to be careful. This guy was good so a frontal assault wouldn't be wise. Man, Ladybug's sight for Lucky Charm would be real handy and plus...what if this was an illusion. They lost Dorien long enough that he could have found Dark Cupid, made a plan and make an illusion. He would never know...god, why did Dorien have to get hit? Why not him? At least then they wouldn't have this problem. He searched the skies quickly but didn't see any extra Dark Cupid so maybe it was too soon and they stopped the plan? He hoped so. A call had him quickly answer and take cover when he heard Dark Cupid take flight at the sound.

"Ladybug, I am a little busy." He whispers as he saw Kim flying around now.

"Dark Cupid is here. Is he with you too? The brooch...I tried to get it but I failed. I am coming to your location."

"Yeah he is here too. Seems we have a real one and a fake. Damn, be safe and don't get hit. I'll take this bird boy down." Chat hung up and climbed the nearest building. "Hey birdbrain!" He attacked and hit a solid bow. "So you are the real one. Too bad for you…" They saw the fake turn into a puff of smoke. "I got back up." He pushed himself off and watched Kim fall back onto the roof Ladybug was on.

She managed to dodge him but Dorien wasn't lucky. Getting hit and dragged down the roof as well to stop. Marinette tried to reach her brother again but he merely slammed his staff down and with a gust of wind knocked her and Chat off the roof an onto the cement below. Backs first which had both stunned. The duo slowly recovered as Dorien and Dark Cupid landed right next to them. Laughing and saying that they were going to be on his side and spread hate to all of Paris then, the world. It would only take one well aimed, painful shot to turn them against the city the loved. He then aimed at Marinette who quickly rolled out of the shot and into her twin who just stomped onto her stomach to add further injury to her already in pain back.

"Dark Cupid can't miss you now, sis." He spat as he pulled her up by the cuff of her dress. "You look so stupid, you know that?"

"Dorien…" She touched his face and then forced a cheek kiss. "I love you...don't do this."

He stared at her as Dark Cupid took aim. She shut her eyes for the hit but...nothing. She opened her eyes and saw a wall and Dorien staring at her.

"I am so sorry...I didn't…" he put her down. "It's a blank...what did I do?!"

"Doesn't matter...we have to stop Kim. It's the brooch. The akuma is there. Get it...we can talk after." She says as he made a wall around Chat to defend him.

"Right," He nods making copies of themselves all around Kim. "Hey!" They shout. "Come find us!"

Mari grabbed Chat and even the copies scattered and confused Kim as he looked and started to shoot rapidly. Ladybug signaled to both they needed to kill the wings so she was gonna sling her yoyo around them when his back was to her. Then they came in and took away the arrows and bow. It was risky but it would do since she wasn't gonna waste her lucky charm while her suit was healing what it could for the damage from that fall. Especially to her head. She saw her window and quickly zipped her magical toy at the wings, tangling them up and sending the flying bowman to the ground. Chat ran over and grabbed the bow first. Dorien grabbed the arrows and took off. Letting her walk over and take the brooch from a grumbling Dark Cupid.

"I am sorry." She said, making his complaints halt as she broke the brooch. "For whoever broke your heart...I hope it heals." She says as she pulled the yoyo part up and caught the butterfly. "Forgive me...It's all I can do." The darkness faded from Kim and she untied him from the string as he slowly stood.

She handed the now fixed brooch back, "here. Whomever it was...isn't worth wasting your time on. Find another that is worth every penny and every ounce of your love, okay?" She tells him folding his hand over the brooch. "Looks never make a person. It's inside." She turned and walked towards the fox and cat who led her away to get back home.


End file.
